The Sins of Raina Scott
by LadyyLupin
Summary: She worked so hard to forget her past, tired of it haunting her. Raina Scott almost pushed it completely from her mind. In her efforts, she is leading her life down the path of self destruction. SIRIUSxOC,
1. Chapter 1

**The Sins of Raina Scott**

**- Excessive Alcohol**

**- Drug Abuse**

**- Sexual Content**

**- Sirius Black?**

She worked so hard to forget her past, tired of it haunting her. Raina Scott almost pushed it completely from her mind. In her efforts, she is leading her life down the path of self destruction. Is accidentally getting thrown into a friendship with the Marauders, the bullies James and Sirius, enough to save her?

Rated M for drug use.

Happy Reading :)


	2. Chapter 1: Magic

**One**

"Mum! Come, quick!" Yelled Raina. She screamed and ran under the small square kitchen table, crouching and covering her head.

"Raina? What is it?" Charlotte Scott ran in, eyes widened at the sight of the bird that perched on the windowsill, a odd yellowish letter in its beak. With a apprehensive look at the women the bird dropped the large envelope and flew off quickly.

"Is it gone?" Raina squeaked, peering out from under the table. Her mother said yes, and quickly retrieved the letter. On the front, there was a strange coat of arms, with a picture of a snake, a lion, a eagle and a badger. Underneath, it said _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Thinking the letter was extremely suspicious, Charlotte turned it over, holding it above her daughters head as she tried to read it herself.

**Raina Scott**

**Kitchen**

**4 Brookside Square**

**London**

"Odd." Charlotte said.

"What is? Mum, what is?" Raina asked, trying to snatch the letter, jumping up and down. He mother moved it from her hands again.

"Dear Missus R. Scott," She read aloud. Thinking that the letter was a joke after reading it silently to herself, she tossed it to Raina. Maybe she could play with it, pretend to play witches and wizards with her school friends.

'Dear Miss R. Scott,' Raina sat underneath the table again, in fear the owl would come back. She examined the letter and read it to herself.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

It was strange, Raina thought, that she would receive such a letter. Her mum was the only one who received post, and it came in the letter box, not from owls. They only wrote down the address it normal letters. She quickly looked at the list that also came on yellowish parchment. Cauldrons, wands and magic school books? She thought it was absolutely ludicrous! Such things didn't _exist._ She examined the train ticket next, noting that there was no such platform as Nine and Three Quarters. To her, it seemed proof that this letter was bogus. She had been to the train station many times in her childhood.

Raina quickly dismissed the letter, leaving it half-open on the small kitchen table. She'd prefer to be in her room.

A few days later, a strange woman came to the door. Raina was not allowed to answer the door, so she peered through the curtains framing the window on the right. The woman had black hair in a tight bun that she thought looked rather uncomfortable. She also wore a long green cloak over the clothes and a funny looking hat to match. Looking at the bright blue sky and the sun shining, she wrinkled her brow. Wouldn't the strange woman be hot?

"Raina! Get away from the door!" Her mother scolded, pulling her aside. Sometimes men came to the house to see mum, and she was forbidden to go near the door when it was knocked upon.

He mother opened the door, looking wary. However, the woman in green greeted her pleasantly.

"Hello, you must be Miss Scott. May I come in?" Charlotte opened the door, asking Raina if she could start some tea as she led the guest to the sitting room.

Putting the tea kettle on the stove, she tried to hear the woman s conversation. She caught bits like " This is real?" and "Preposterous!" and "Dumbledore".

_I'll pour myself some tea, to invite myself, _she thought, thinking herself clever. Upon opening the door from the kitchen to the sitting room, she heard:

"It is in her best interest." The two woman silenced as she came in, holding a tea tray.

"Thank you Raina." Her mother said. Raina took a seat , earning a exasperated look from her mother, and waited expectantly.

"So, Miss Scott, I understand you read the letter?" The woman asked, addressing Raina. She nodded, then sipped her tea.

"I'm professor McGonagal. I understand your doubts on the magical world, but it is very real." She said, getting right to the point.

"You mean, wands and cauldrons and broomsticks? That's rubbish!" Raina said indignantly, while her mother looked mortified behind her teacup. Professor McGonagal chuckled.

"No, it is not. Have you ever gotten into trouble by accident? Maybe when you were angry or maybe scared?" She asked. Raina stared into her cup.

There was that time, a few years ago, Raina thought. She thought she had gone mad when it happened. Playing at school, Robbie Thomas, a nasty boy whom she didn't particularly like, pushed her off of the play structure. But, instead of smashing on the ground, she bounced.

"Those were just accidents!" She said, but the woman shook her head.

"It was not. Miss Scott, you are a witch."

"Have a wonderful term, sweetheart. You have everything, don't you? That school paid for everything, you may as well not wreck it..."

"Mum! Shush!" Raina said, her cheeks burning.

It was true, accompanying Professor McGonagal to a place called 'Diagon Alley' she created her very own account at the Wizarding Bank, 'Gringotts', and the school had placed money in it for her to get her school things. Raina and her mother didn't have much money. She approached the barrier, already wearing her brand-new robes, which looked awfully funny, with her brand-new wand in her pocket.

"Now, make sure you behave! And keep your grades up! If I hear your getting into trouble, or failing classes, I'm going to pull you right out!" Her mother said sternly, embracing her. Rainas eyes prickled, she had never been away from her mother so long.

"I love you, Mum." She said softly. Charlottes bright hazel eyes softened, to match her daughter who also had her eyes.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Before leaving, Raina glanced around the platform. Other families were like hers, their parents wearing normal clothes. However, she noticed some wearing robes like her new Hogwarts ones. Noticing this, her mother grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards her.

"Now, you study hard and have fun. Make nice friends." She said, looking into her daughters eyes.

"Most of all, don't let people push you around. Some might make fun of you, bullies exist. Just because you don't come from magical witches and wizards doesn't mean you have less of a right to be here, understood?"

Gulping, Raina nodded. What if the ones with the magic families already knew magic? Raina knew nothing.

"Bye, Mum." She said at last, and filed in with the other students, carrying her trunk.

She walked along the trains corridors, looking for a place to sit. Noticing a group of older students walking by, she ducked her head. They shoved past her, a girl with long black hair who was outstandingly pretty spoke to her.

"Out of my way, vermin!" She said loudly, shoving her elbow into Rainas shoulder. She stopped and let them leave, catching her breath. She was not here for more than three minutes and someone already disliked her! Shuffling on, she passed a group of rowdy obnoxious boys, and she stepped up her pace, choosing the one beside them as it was the first empty one she's seen. Not being able to reach the over head compartment, she let her trunk on the floor in front of her seat.

She didn't talk to anyone, and no one came to sit with her. Raina wiped her eyes as tears fell. For the first time, she didn't want to attend Hogwarts. She wanted to be at home with her mum. She didn't really have any friends, but she did talk to Melanie Rufus, who was in her class. Now, she had no one to talk too.

When she first stepped into the grand castle that was Hogwarts, she was breathless. From the outside it was beautiful, from the inside it was marvelous. The walls were lined with portraits, and moving staircases that descended far up from her. Following the rest of the first year students, she emerged into a side room, listening to the woman who came to her house, Professor McGonagal, speak. They were to be sorted in a moment.

"My Dad said we have to wrestle a troll!" A black haired boy said loudly, snickering. He had another boy with black hair beside him, and they were trying to scare another first year girl. Was it true, they had to wrestle a troll? She bit her lip in anxiety. She didn't even know trolls exist.

"Well, my Dad said we had to duel with the professors, using magic." The other black haired boy, with curly hair, said. That was even worse, she didn't know magic!

So she panicked, and lined up behind a taller boy and marched into the Great Hall. Gulping, she waited for her name to be called.

"Scott, Raina!" McGonagall said after a wait that seemed like days, and timidly she went up to the stool. She did not have to wrestle and do magic, and she breathed evenly again. She placed the dirty hat upon her head.

" A Scott, hum? You won't do well in Huffelpuff, I already see. Much too snappy. Ravenclaw won't do either, no. Not exceedingly brilliant" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, not brilliant? The hat suddenly laughed loudly in her ears.

She sat silently and frozen as the hat spoke in her ear.

"Proud, yet clever. Brave yet ambitious... a willingness to learn. Very cunning yet powerful. I'm sure you should be in Slytherin. You must be. There is no other place for you."

'Wait! No!' Raina thought, the image of the black haired girl, shoving her across the corridor took center in her minds eye. The cruel girl laughing. She spotted the same girl sitting at the table with lots of green, chatting and smirking with her friends. A large banner over the table said '_Slyherin_'.

"No? Are you positive? Slytherin could make you great."

NO! She really didn't want to go there, it didn't look like a friendly place.

"Well, if you're sure, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Sighing in relief, Raina hopped down and almost skipped to the table. Anything to get away from that dreadful girl and her friends.

"Welcome to Gryffinfor! I'm Lily." A red head said. Smiling tentatively, she shook her hand.

"Raina." The two didn't speak much, but gazed around the hall. She never noticed its beauty, being as nervous as she was before. It was lit by thousands of candles, and plates and trays and goblets glistened in front of them.

"You had it on an awfully long time, what, never seen a talking hat before?" The boy with curly black hair teased, who sat in front of her. He seemed to have made friends with the other black haired boy, who snickered beside him. Raina narrowed her eyes. She was going to ignore the comment, but then remembered her mothers words :

_'Most of all, don't let people push you around. Some might make fun of you, bullies exist.'_

"No! He just thought I was so good, he couldn't decide which house would have the pleasure of taking me." She said, trying not to sound lame. Trith was, the comeback was very lame, but she was proud of herself nonetheless. The girl with red hair, Lily, giggled beside her while the two black haired boys looked dumbstruck for a second. The curly-haired one murmured something to the other, they chuckled, scowled at her, then returned to their own conversations.

"First-Years! This way!" A tall boy and girl with a badge on their chest ushered Raina and the others into the corridors. She noted that they must be going to their rooms now.

She tried to make a memory of the passage-ways, noting the strange portraits that talked to her. They finally reached a large painting of a fat woman in a horrendous pink dress. The older boy and girl turned to them.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower. There will be a password to get in, it's _Bowtruckle. _It will change from time to time. Upon entering, there are two staircases that lead to the dormitories. Girls on left, boys on the right." They said. Taking out a pen, she scribbled the password on her hand.

Her first thought of her room was that it looked old. Not as in dusty and used, but in styling. She picked herself a four poster bed, thinking it very comfortable.

Apparently, the bed was too comfortable.

"Raina.. wake up." Raina heard a voice distantly.

"Mum... go away," She mumbled and buried her head into the pillow. She heard laughing.

"I'm not your mum! I'm Lily! Now, get up!" Raina vaguely heard Lily's words, and she remembered. She was at Hogwarts, not at home.

She bolted out of bed instantly.

"Oh! Sorry." Raina said, smiling sheepishly. Lily laughed, and she heard a few of the other girls giggle. Quickly she grabbed her school clothes from her trunk and ran to the bathroom to shower.

To say she was nervous was understatement. It was her first day of classes, after all. Classes she's never attended.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she thought of her mum. Her mum always told her to be friendly and bold, not to be shy and cower. The way to make friends is to be a friend, she would often say.

Taking a deep breath, she introduced herself to the other girls.

"Uh, Hello." She said timidly, the three girls who also shared the space between Raina and Lily looked up. Inwardly, she sighed. She had to do better than that.

"I'm Raina Scott." She said boldly, and smiling. She stuck out her hand and they shook it.

"I'm Mary Macdonald." A blonde girl said. Mary was pretty, and she had huge fly-away curly hair to go with her blue eyes.

"Emmeline Vance," Another one said. Emmeline had light brown hair and also blue eyes. Nodding, Raina shook the last girls hand, she introduced herself as Starr Morris. She had the type of golden-blonde hair that fell in curls that every girl dreamed off. She also had big blue eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, and she felt a small twinge of jealousy. She suddenly felt kind of plain, her super straight brown hair next to hers definitely looked plain, as did her hazel eyes against Starrs blue.

After meeting the rest of the girls, she headed down to the Great Hall alone. She had a hard time finding it, and only did by asking the Gryffindor Ghost who popped out of a wall. She sat at one of the ends, near the boys she sat with yesterday.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin." Someone said, suddenly sitting next to her. She turned and tried to smile in a friendly fashion.

"Raina Scott." She said taking his hand. It was quiet and awkward for a few moments as they both started eating their breakfast. Raina pulled a small package out of her pocket – her mother had packed sweets for her to bring. Upon opening it, she offered Remus one.

"Remus! There are owls here!" She said suddenly, covering her head. She heard Remus laugh.

"They're supposed to be here. They're bringing post."

Feeling like an idiot, she sat up and uncovered her head. She knew no owls would deliver her post. She noticed a big black owl drop a letter in front of one of the black haired boys. Immediately, it started smoking, and the two boys looked at it in alarm. It exploded.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! GRYFFINDOR? BELLATRIX TELLS ME YOU BELONG TO THAT HOUSE, AROUND MUDBLOODS! IT IS A MISTAKE! YOU ARE BEFOWLING THE FAMILY NAME! YOU _WILL_ SEE DUMBLEDORE IMMIDATELY, AND HE _WILL _PUT YOU IN SLYTHERIN. WHERE YOU BELONG! DO IT NOW!" A woman's voice screamed and echoed throughout the hall, and everything was in silence. So, his name was Sirius Black. Sirius watched the letter burn up in flames and turn into ash, his eyes wide. Immediately, he and the other one, left the hall. This time, a smaller boy with mousey brown hair followed them. '

What a terrible mother that boy must have. She really didn't want to talk to him, or to offer him anything, but she felt pity for him. Grabbing her sweets package, she followed them into the hall.

They were walking quickly away, so Raina ran, trying to catch up to them.

"Wait!" She called, and they turned, looking puzzled. Raina caught up to them, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry about that awful woman." She panted. "Want some sweets my mother gave me?" She held out the bag, smiling hopefully. Sirius glared at her, and the other one, who said his name was James, took some. James handed some to the other boy, whom she remembered from the sorting. His name was Peter.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Sirius accused coldly. Rainas eyes grew wide.

"No... I'm just offering you some sweets... my mother gave them to me." She said, and he glared at her again.

"Why would I take candy from you? That woman's a hag; I don't need your sympathy." Sirius said and rudely smacked the candy bag from her hands. It opened and all of her sweets spilled throughout the hall. They three boys walked away quickly, leaving her there.

It was from that moment that Raina Scott decided she had a dislike against Sirius Black. The strongest dislike anyone could have.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! There is plenty more to come. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Her Eyes

**Two**

"Raina, come help me!" Charlotte yelled. Raina rolled her eyes and left her room. Of course her mother wanted help. She walked into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked, snappishly. Her mother scowled at her.

"Finish cooking this, I'm off." Her mother said, dressed in a jean skirt and loud, colourful top. Raina sighed. When she first left for Hogwarts, her mothers life had gone downhill. It seemed as if her sudden loneliness had deepened her misbehaving ways. It was only the two of them, and they never had much money to begin with. They lived in a small townhouse in a poorer area of London. She was ashamed of her mother. Although she never admitted to it, she knew Charlotte was a secret drug addict and a slight alcoholic.

She used to think her mother pretty, beautiful even, with her lovely brown hair and hazel eyes. Now, her hair was lank and dull, almost grayish. Her eyes were sunken in, and her skin never glowed.

Charlotte often left for days at a time. She often wondered where she got the money for all the alcohol and drugs, and able to pay most of the bills, even if they were usually late. But, as she looked at her mothers outfit, she had a guess. Raina sneered slightly at the thought. After all, strange men still came to the house looking for her time to time.

"Bye, Mum." She said and pecked her on the cheek. "Love you." Charlotte replied, and was out the door. Raina waited until she knew her mother was gone, then turning off the stove, she threw the uncooked pasta out and the pot into the sink. Grabbing her wand and putting it in her pocket, she left the house slamming the door behind her.

Like hell she was going to stay there. Walking briskly, her long hair streaming behind her, she stood outside the square and held out her wand hand.

A large, purple triple-Decker bus appeared in front of her.

"Hello there, Samuel, Ern," Raina said politely, even flirtatiously, to the slightly older man and the even older driver. She took the bus often, not being able to apparate.

"'Lo there, Raina. How are you this lovely evening?" Samuel said. Raina smiled and shrugged.

"Not to well so far, but where I'm going, an improvement is a possibility. Maybe if you come along, even." She said, flirting. He smiled sheepishly, he must have been around nineteen, and he played along.

"Well, not tonight; I'm working. 'Haps another night." He winked. For Raina, this was all fun and games. Batting her eyelashes, she paid him the proper amount of money. By this time, the driver knew where to take her.

"I expect the very best hot chocolate. Have a good night, Ern." She said, walking to her usual seat on the left side of the bus. Right now, it was full of beds but being as she never slept there, and she traveled via Knight Bus regularly, David and Ern kept a chair there for her. Smiling in thanks as she sipped her hot chocolate, she enjoyed the ride.

She got off the bus in a slightly better neighborhood than her own and definitely in a better mood. She walked down the short street, framed by condo and bungalow houses and tall fences. Finally, reaching number twenty-seven she rapped on the door sharply.

"Come in!" She heard Starrs voice from inside. Raina opened the door herself.

"Break it up! It's time to go." Raina said quickly, watching Starr and her current boyfriend, Mark, separate on the couch.

"You need drinking tonight." Starr chuckled, fixing her slightly revealing clothes. It was true, Raina hadn't partied all summer and it was already the end of July. She had been working for the most part, in a part time job at the Leaky Cauldron as a waitress. Yes, she was underage, only being sixteen. But she was tall, and looked older for her age which worked to advantage in more ways than one. Usually though, she just served food and cleaned glasses.

"Yeah, you're right. Where are you're parents?" Raina laughed, and caught the black eyeliner Starr threw at her, and gave herself a sexy smokey eye which looked great with her hazel eyes.

"You mean those two trolls that insist that they keep ruining my life? _The boring old wankers_." She added.

"Yes, them I suppose." Raina applied lip gloss and fixed her rather short black skirt.

"They're at some Ministry Meeting. Not home, perfect night to escape." Starr laughed. Her parents were Amelia and Arnold Morris both worked in the Minstry. Her mother was somewhere in the Magical Law department while her father was striving to be the head of the department, whose position belonged to one Cornielis Fudge.

Not bothering to respond, Raina held her breath, Starr, the chatterbox, went on.

"And you need a man. Not everyone is as lucky as I am with Mark. Right?" Starr said offhandedly, and Mark called a '_yeah_' from the other room. Raina chuckled oddly. She wasn't too fond of Mark, and she knew Starrs promiscuous ways; they were similar to her own. Her boyfriends only lasted about three weeks, maybe a month. Every time Starr was convinced that they were made for each other until she found out the character flaws in the men, and didn't stay around long enough to see the good in them.

Raina knowingly exercised this way, she believed it to be the smarter route. Everyone leaves, in the end, and it was better not to get attached.

"Where are we going anyway? Muggle or Wizard?" Raina asked, tossing her hair

"Wizard. Everyone, or everyone who's anyone, from Hogwarts will be there. Its at Victoria's, who is now in seventh year." Starr replied, applying bright lipstick and looking excited; seventh year parties were the best. She too looked older than she was, or maybe they both did because they acted older than we were. Not all sixteen year old girls had navel rings or tounge rings. In Rainas case, she had both while Starr only had her navel. She did it behind Charlottes back, of course. Raina could remember the lecture she got when she asked her mother a year ago (' navel piercings are only to attract the opposite sex!'). Well, Raina thought, they definitely worked.

"Whatever you say, lets go." Mark said, suddenly stomping into the room. Surprised, Raina jumped and smacked him in the arm. With a laugh Starr walked out and the three charged out onto the street. It wasn't a far walk, only a couple blocks and threw the park. Their shoes making little noise, they were on they're way.

"Will her parents be there, d'you know?" Raina asked as she looked upon the completely silent house. Starr, raising her eyebrows and staring at her in disbelief, Raina took it as a no.

"Must be a silencing charm." Mark said, Raina suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it before, and marched behind the other two, letting themselves into the house.

As soon as they passed the threshold the sound exploded in their ears. The wizard rock band, Feindfire was blaring in the background through a wizard wireless. People were everywhere, in the hallways, some hiding in rooms and a fair few in the open sitting room.

Victoria had a nice house,_ the perfect house to get smashed in_, Raina thought wickedly. Starr and Mark already ran off, and Raina stepped into the kitchen where people were doing firewhiskey shots. She pranced in and lightly touched the boy who was pouring them, and smiled. He grinned back, and gave her two. Everyone clinked them together, and she knocked her head back, swallowing the liquid. Not giving herself time to feel the burn in her throat, she downed the next one.

She felt it that time, twice as hot and winced. Winking at the boy playing bartender, she took the beer he had just opened for himself and sauntered off, swaying her hips.

The living room was very packed. She saw Starr talking very suggestively to Mark in the corner, biting his ear from time to time. Rolling her eyes (shouldn't Starr be more social?), she gulped her beer, already feeling tipsy. There had to be someone here to entertain her. Gazing around she noticed a few people.

Amos Diggory was here, he was handsome, but not the most handsome. He always talked about how brilliant his father was for writing that utterly stupid book about Centaurs, or something. She wasn't about to put up with his lecturing crap about his fathers success for a mere snog. Raina looked again.

James Potter was here, but she had already snogged him last year. Not for very long though, because she soon found out after that, that he was infatuation with Lily Evans, the girl she thought would be the new Gryffindor prefect. She scoffed to herself, taking a step to the sofa, like he would get a chance with her. Evans was a goody-two-shoes who hated James Potter enough to kill him.

Remus Lupin was here too... he dated, but when he did it was only for girlfriends. She didn't want to be a girlfriend.

Raina glanced around, not even bothering to sit and mull over the thought of Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black. She didn't hate him anymore, she never really hated anyone, but as she watched him flirt with a blond and looked away. He was just as promiscuous as she was, which would be ideal for this situation, but she didn't want to subject herself to him. She didn't even think he was as handsome as everyone thought.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned. It was the boy who had given her drinks. He smiled.

"Hey." He said, taking a seat beside her. She looked at him. He wasn't bad looking, blond hair, green eyes. Slightly muscular.

_He will do_, Raina thought.

"Hello. I'm Raina." She said, smiling widely and held out her hand. She used all the tricks, holding his hand slightly, always toying with the tips of his fingers. Keeping eye contact, winking. He wasn't the big flirtatious type, as in he fell for her tricks quite easily. Eventually, she shifted her weight and folded her legs, showing them off as her skirt slipped.

In a matter of minutes they were in the bathroom, snogging. He was much larger than her, and lifted her onto the sink as she wrapped her legs around him. Her definitely didn't look like he would be this good at snogging. One hand held her close to him while the other roamed her legs, then higher to her waist and so on. Raina thought he wasn't that bad, but she's had better. After a few minutes, she got bored. It was always the same, never sparks just lust. It was good, but not like the movies. Nothing was, and she found that out long ago.

"I've better be going, I'm sure Starr is looking for me. See you later, Tyler."She smiled, then kissed his cheek. This was another one of her tricks, always leave them hanging.

"My name is Troy, by the way." He called after her. She smirked to herself, _like I cared._

She found Starr outside, sitting in a circle with some other kids. She plopped on the ground beside her. The two boys across from her, who she learned to be Kingston and Marcus, had a brilliantly coloured bong. But preferring the joint that Starr had, she shared with her girlfriend. They sat there, smoking and laughing.

"Does anyone have anymore?" Raina asked, a demanding sort of edge to her voice. It was only the four of them left. The two boys shook their heads.

"We took it from Johnathan, but he left." Kingston said, but Raina didn't even know who that boy was. So, giggling at herself, she slowly walked back to the house. Everything seemed funny.

She loved getting high while she drank. It was amazing feeling, and everything felt better when she did it. She was back in the living room, with nothing to do. She was having fun, but she was now relaxed. Everyone was ether playing drinking games, or snogging. James Potter and his friends were off in the corner, laughing loudly and trying to impress a small group of girls. As she was watching them, Black looked up.

He caught eyes with hers. And she vaguely noted how intriguing gray seemed to be. Sirius Black looked at hers. Her eyes were different than everyone else, not many people he knew had hazel like hers. Hers were always a mix of colour, while James usually went more brown. They were framed by thick dark lashes and black smudged substance, even if right now they were slightly red.

He had to admit, many people thought her a slag, or a bitch. He himself did. Mostly by girls though, most men thought she was sexy. But she had this way with staring, her eyes inviting you to come over, looking through you almost, examining you. He had never noticed before, never paying much attention to her (he preferred blonds). They starred at him in a erotic way, luring him; then she suddenly stood up and walking away giggling at herself when she slightly tripped. He looked away too, he hand only recognized that flirtatious stare, because he had the same perfected skill.

Raina hadn't noticed the same trait in Sirius' eyes, his held mild curiosity. Like someone had called his name. She honestly didn't feel like snogging Black, he wasn't even worthy of her notice. She walked off, leaving him behind. Perhaps she could take more shots.

* * *

><p><strong>Like where its going? I would love to hear constructive criticism and maybe some ideas and opinions? :))<strong> **Even a Beta if you would like to be one!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Three**

**Disclaimer: Obviously anything Harry Potter you recognize is not mine.**

Sixth year was about the start, and Raina could say she was excited. The most appealing part about going to Hogwarts was the fact she could use magic again. She found it second nature to her to use magic, and she felt naked without her wand.

Although, a part of her was sad to see school start. The parties wouldn't be as fun, there were always the same boys. She hasn't snogged all of them, not nearly, but she has the best ones. Well, except for Sirius Black, but she didn't want to snog him.

Either way, as she pushed her trolley through the wall and onto the platform, there was already someone in the way on the other side.

"Arggh!" A woman wearing dark blue robes screamed, grabbing her behind, which Rainas trolley just rammed into. She looked. Sirius Black roared with laughter, standing a bit apart from his brother, Regulus Black. His father wasn't present.

Mrs. Black rounded on her.

"Who do you think you are? Watch where you are going!" She hissed, and Raina choked back laughter.

"Hum, yes Ma'am. Maybe you should move, it is a _doorway_." Raina could barely hide her giggles as Sirius laughed louder. His mother looked furious.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Have you no respect? What is your name!" She demanded. She woman looked like an angry bird to her.

"Raina Scott, Ma'am." She said biting her cheek. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Hmph. I suggest the next time you watch where you're going, and speak with respect for _real_ witches, Mudblood." The woman sneered. Sirius stopped laughing and looked cruelly at his mother.

"_I am a witch_, you old hag." Raina said raising her eyebrows. Promptly giving the _hag _a rude hand sign, she pushed away her trolley and boarded the train. She could hear Blacks barking laughter behind her. Raina quickly snagged an empty compartment and waited for Starr.

"That was brilliant!" Starr shouted, emerging into the compartment only moment after Raina sat down in it. She smiled broadly.

"You had the guts to say that to that old hag? You're way braver than I am." Starr emphasized, embracing Raina in a tight hug. The two missed each other, despite meeting only a few days ago to shop for their school things.

"Yeah, well, she was standing in a doorway! She's obviously mental to think no one would dare to run into her." Raina copied Mrs. Blacks shrill voice. "Watch where you're going, you mudblood!"

"Yeah; and did you see her robes?" Starr giggled.

"Oh I did, didn't she look great?" Raina asked. In fact, she thought the older witch looked much like the old coot that worked in the Diagon Alley wizarding antique store...

"Mhhm. Just dapper." Starr laughed, sarcasm all over her voice.

This was why Raina and Starr were best friends. The two acted absolutely silly together, they were never bored.

It was while they were gossiping and talking about boys (and their respective male body parts) did two come in. Not even bothering to knock, none other than James Potter and Sirius Black disrupted them.

"Yes?" Starr asked, giving James 'the eyes'. Even if she was convinced she was in love with Mark, she still wanted James. _James is better than Mark, anyways,_ Raina thought.

"Hello ladies. How is your ride going so far? Enjoying it?" Black said smoothly, sitting on the seat beside Raina and lifting his feet onto her lap. Disgusted, she pushed them off. James sat normally on the other side.

"Fine. What is it that you want?" Raina asked in a scolding manner. Black rolled his eyes at her melodramatic response.

"Get your wand out of a knot, I am just here to congratulate you on your braveness, facing my mother. I knew you were in Gryffindor for some reason, though it never really showed until now." He drawled, looking around the compartment.

"She's a hag." Raina replied, nonchalantly. He laughed.

"I know that better than anyone. She acts like she has a stick up her ass. Kind of like you, Scott. You're always getting it in." He said, winking while James laughed, trying to stifle the sound by coughing suddenly when Starr glared at him.

"Why would you come here to congratulate me, then insult me? You're not very bright, maybe you should have been in Hufflepuff." Raina said promptly.

"And maybe you would have fit in better at Slytherin. You're ambitious, pouty and you sneak into peoples pants to get what you want. Gossiping and lying." He replied coldly, standing up. James watched the fight hesitantly, while Starr snorted and stood up beside Raina.

"Yeah, whatever you say, prick. If anyone is supposed to be in Slytherin, its you. Treating the students your lot think are ' below you' -" (she stuck up her hands and quoted the word) " - as if they're what your family would call mudbloods. Oddly like your own version of mudbloods, if you will." She sneered, and enraged, Sirius took out his wand and Raina did hers.

"Come on, Sirius. It's not worth it, don't want to harm a girl." James said, trying to pull him out.

"She's not a girl! She's a harpy!" he said, staring angrily at Starr.

"And you're a arrogant, stupid git. Almost the same as you're mother; _get out_." Raina said, pointing her wand at him. Sparks came out of Sirius wand, and Raina grinned when she noticed how angry she was making him, she even laughed in his face, enraging him more.

"Slag!" He called as his final word, finally being pushed away by James. When the door shut, they heard a bang against the wall and imagined him punching it. They collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"What a hot head he is!" Starr laughed, collapsing on the seat.

"Yeah, no kidding." Raina agreed, viciously enjoying how angry she'd made him.

"That's not the only hot thing about him, you would know, you slag. Getting it in all the time, lucky girl." Starr joked.

"Oh yeah, for sure." Raina rolled her eyes.

The first weeks of school were annoying stressful for Raina. She wasn't always the best student, and the impending N.E.W.T.s were brought up in every class by every teacher, even though exams weren't until next year.. The brunette used to be average, maybe a little above, until she became better friends with Starr in third year. When she started going out to have fun, and leaving her homework behind. In practical learning classes, like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration she did pretty god, seeing as there was hardly homework involved (besides essays) which she never started, let alone handing them in. Because of this, it was a surprise she even passed some classes.

"Bloody rubbish." Star cursed beside her, sitting in Transfiguration one day in October. The professor instructed them on their essay that must be written by nest Tuesday.

"What is?" Raina murmured, looking up from her manicured nails, bored. Se only paid attention when they were doing practical wand work.

"Stupid essay. On what, Inanimatus Conjurus spells?" Starr raised her blond head and narrowed her eyes at the board. Raina looked around the room blandly.

"Yep," Starr replied, nodding and confirming her information.

"I'm not even going to do it." Raina snorted, picking up her quill and twirling it in her hands.

"I've got to. Mum says if I don't pass the course, she won't let me go to that big concert in July. You know, The Hobgoblins? Their opening act are the Weird Sisters." Raina hardly listened, not paying attention to her friends chatter. "I don't know who they are, but even they have an opening act." She rambled on. "So, they must be good."

"I've heard of them, they're just starting out. Not too shameful." Raina said conversationally.

"Miss Scott, stop chattering!" McGonagall called from the front of the classroom. Sighing, Raina looked at the board. She could never pay proper attention and sit still in class ever since she tried powdered Doxy Eggs last March at a party.

"Anyways, it'll be brilliant." Starr continued on, neither she, nor Raina, caring about McGonagalls interruption.

After the class, the two girls traveled the halls during break. They had History of Magic next period, and neither of them felt like attending.

"Binns is such a dolt." Starr said, passing the classroom and watched her class mates go in. With a smirk, Raina grabbed her friends hand and they half-ran up the stairs, to the loo. Dragging her in, almost knocking two second years on the way in.

"Whats your problem? I might need my arm one day!" Starr hissed, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

"I can't deal with Binns today. I just can't." Raina said, brushing her long brown hair out of her face.

"Well lets do something else." Starr said. Conspicuously looking at the two other girls in the bathroom, fourth years, she whispered.

"I have some pot left, but if we smoke it we have to smoke all of it." Starr said into Rainas ear, her breath tickling her. She smiled.

"Excellent idea. How much?" She replied, in the same whisper.

"Enough to get us high for lunch, and at least half of potions." Starr said in an excited whisper. Smiling, the two girls went back to the Gryffindor Dormitories to retrieve the substance.

"You suck at rolling! Let me do it!" Starr huffed, immediately grabbing the small paper from her already intoxicated friend. Raina collapsed into giggles.

"Shut it!I'm better than you ..." She said. The two girls were sitting in the Quidditch change rooms, hoping to be secretive about it.

"You're such a high life." Starr murmured, getting back to work.

"And I loooooooove it!" Raina replied, taking another drag of her joint in hand, as if proving her point.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just go, we can't stay in here anymore. We've got to go outside." Starr said, lighting her own with her wand and pulling Raina up by the arm.

"I can do it myself. Have you ever noticed the tile pattern before? The yellow-y colour is so nice, so exciting..." Raina murmured, and Starr looked down to expect it. The two girls sat there laughing and enjoying themselves until they realized they were starving. So, finishing their drags up, they walked slowly to the Great Hall.

The afternoon was great in their minds. They sat through lunch, eating as much food as the could, feeling as if they haven't eaten in days. Some people thought their appetite odd, but nothing happened besides some stares. Despite their eyes being slightly red and glossy, no one knew a thing. No one asked, and professors didn't notice. It wasn't until potions that afternoon that anyone did notice.

The effects slightly wearing off, stumbling their way into the second period of potions, Raina stood over her potion, giggling and humming to herself, in her great mood. She shared the table with Sirius, Potter and, recently moved, Sheila Webber, because Starr and Raina gossiped too much in class.

"James, pour the armadillo juice in." Sirius said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you see Lily over there working with Snivellius? Why do you think she likes him?"

Raina tried to glance very secretly over to Snape and Evans, working two tables down. Both their potions were steaming green mist, exactly like it looked in the book.

"I don't know. Hey! James! You're pouring to much!" Sirius said, holding James hand over the potion, watching as the contents in the flask emptied. Their potion exploded, causing both the boys faces to turn black.

Raina burst out laughing.

"Nice faces, boys." She giggled, while they stared angrily at her.

"Stuff it, Scott!"

"Oh! I've got a good one... How many boys does it take to screw up a potion?" Raina was already giggling, barely containing herself. Everything just looked so funny, even the way the two boys moved.

"Don't even say it. Sirius help me clean this..." James said warningly. While Sirius glared.

"Only one! The other is too thick to notice!" True, the joke didn't sound as good as it sounded in her head. _I'm hilarious_, thought Raina. But, while the two boys just glared and she giggled away, holding herself up on the table. Starr looked at her from farther away across the room, laughing at her friend.

"You're so stoned." Black said, coming forward and looking at her eyes, trying to find out by the evidence and redness and the glassy look.

"What …? Hah, no...way," She said slowly. He rolled his eyes. "You so are."

She stared at him. "How can you tell?" She asked. Sirius chuckled darkly.

"Because you act like a complete dolt. Not to far from normal state, actually..."

"Watch your mouth!" Raina hissed, pointing her wand at him. He chuckled at her again, lowering her wand with his hand. Fuming, she glowered at him and returned to her potion.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R pretty please :P give me some tips and opinions and constructive criticism, i welcome it !<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Secret

**Four**

"Quidditch is such a waste of time," Starr complained as she, along with Raina and the rest of the student body, walked to the pitch. The first game was being held and in mid- November weather, the crisp winds were enough to make them shiver. Raina rubbed her thinly gloved hands together.

"It's not that bad. I would never play it, but still..." She eyed the Hufflepuff brooms flying around the pitch warily.

"Oh, look who it is. Go talk to him!" Starr lightly pushed Raina in the direction of Daniel Wellby, a brown-haired, blue-eyed cutie that Raina had a 'crush' on. Smiling at Starr, she approached the Gryffindor chaser as he left the change room. She walked over confidently.

"Hey, Wellby, good luck in today's game." Raina started off smoothly, smiling at him subtly. He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Scott." He said.

"Call me Raina." She tossed her hair. "I have a feeling Gryffindor is a shoo – in for the match." She said, looking at her nail, only looking up to send him a quick, flirty smile.

"You do, do you? If you're right, maybe you should replace McTavish in my Divination class. I think you might be more of a fun teacher to have around." Daniel stepped closer to her and brushed her hand softly and very quickly with his. She grinned boldly.

"I'm not practicing divination, Daniel. I'm you're good luck charm. Trust me." She said, her voice practically purring. The two were interrupted by Sirius Black and James Potter, who, goofing around as usual, bombarded out of the change room doors. Raina tried to ignore them, even if they were ruining her moment.

"See you later." She said in a nonchalant way, and she left to sit with Starr in the stands.

"How did it go?" Starr asked eagerly.

"He's hooked. I'm almost sure of it. I'll talk to him later tonight when we have the common room party, after we win." Raina said confidently.

"How do you know we will win?" Starr asked, just as the game whistle sounded and all brooms were in the air.

"I don't, Starr. But really, it's just Hufflepuff." Raina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

They had won the game, to Rainas luck. The three chasers, James Potter, Daniel Wellby and Miranda Arseny, scored enough times to make Gryffindor seventy points ahead at all times, only one person from Hufflepuff became injured by a bludger. The seeker, Amanda Ross, caught the snitch in two hours, letting the team gain ahead. Raina and Starr took an intermission under the stands for a smoking break after the first hour of boredom.

The two girls walked back to the castle quickly, trying to avoid the masses of students that were bound to appear soon. The sea of black cloaks and hats behind them cheered while some Slytherins booed,and they could hear the giant-like gamekeeper laughing and shouting happily. The two girls looked at each other and walked faster.

"I think I'm going to go for Anthony Silverstien over there." Star said quietly as the two reached the castle doors. Sure enough, the handsome sixth year laughed among his friends.

"Starr, what about Mark? You're still dating him." Raina reminded her. Starr laughed.

"Please, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Like he isn't doing the same to me." She scoffed.

"Whatever, have fun then. Look, he's walking by himself now. Go talk to him." Raina urged, slight payback for sending her to talk to Daniel. With a confidant air, Starr left to seek him out, her big blonde curls bouncing.

Raina set to walking the halls quietly. Pretty soon they were deserted, most of the Quidditch fans to their respectable common rooms for parties. It was a little to early in the day to party for her. So, she decided to go to dinner

She didn't like sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, so she opted for the kitchens. In third year, Starr and herself found this place by following James Potter and Sirius Black one night when she noticed the boys leave the common room after hours. She walked along, by the Hufflepuff common room and ticked the pear portrait.

Once stepping in, she was bombarded with the house elves, all happily serving her.

"Would Miss like some tea?" A particularity small one asked.

"Yes, two sugars."

"Would Miss like some supper? Some pudding?"

"Yes I would, no pudding though." Raina said, taking a seat.

"Hey there, Scott." Startled, she looked around and noticed Daniel sitting by himself in front of the fire. Smiling, Raina made her way over to him.

"May I sit here?" She asked politely, gesturing to the seat next to him on the long bench. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure," He moved over slightly and she sat beside him. For a moment it was quiet as he chewed his food and the house elves brought her some. She started blowing on her tea to cool, but it suddenly felt uncomfortable for her to be eating in front of him.

Daniel turned to her and smiled as Raina took her first sip of her fresh tea.

"So, why aren't you at dinner?" He asked her. Raina thought quickly of a very blase answer.

"I could ask you the same thing." She smiled at him coyly. "But sometimes I just enjoy the privacy." Daniel looked mildly surprised.

"Don't mind me then, I won't stay for long." He said, his eyes looking at her oddly.

It was another one of her hooks, to keep them guessing. This was all a game to her, she loved playing.

"I'm sure I can make an exception for you." She said, smiling widely then taking another drink. Truth was, she had heard his presence was very … sensational.

The two flirted back and forth for the next hour and a half, Raina only eating nibbles of her dinner. Daniel had a presence about him that interested her, but that seemed to be enough.

After a brief discussion about the ever-dull subject of school, silence lasted between them for a moment, and Raina couldn't stand it. The silence was awkward as he looked down at his empty plate.

After withstanding as much quiet as she could, she crossed her legs and conspicuously shimmied closer to him. She flipped her hair and smiled. Daniel grinned, and knew how to read the signs. He lent in and kissed her. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was sweet. Raina thought sweet was in slight distaste. She didn't enjoy sweet kisses, she liked spicy.

"I'm telling you Peter, the Tornadoes will make a come back." Blacks voice drifted into the room.

"I don't know. The Wasps..." Peters voice trailed off as he and Sirius stared at the couple lip-locking. Raina and Daniel snapped apart.

"Uh...sorry." Peter mumbled at the same time Sirius muttered "Slut..."

"Don't call her that!" Daniel said testily, his prefect badge gleaming. Sirius smirked.

"It's fine, Daniel. I'll see you later." She dismissed him, and with a nod and a smile to Raina, he left. She rounded on Black.

"Don't call me that! You're just a hypocrite!" She hissed. He rolled her eyes and swallowed whatever he was chewing.

"Not in public places, I'm not. I've kissed half the amount of people _you_ have." She sneered at her.

Rainas lip curled in annoyance. It was true, she got around more than he did. He went out with a couple girls, snogged a few. If anyone asked her, she would say he was in a committed relationship with James Potter. You never saw one without the other; and Peter Pettigrew was their baby.

For the first time, she didn't know how to reply. It was infuriating to see that smug grin across Blacks face. She stomped her way out of the room, throwing her bun angrily.

_How dare he?_The thought ran through her head as she calmed down, marching around the castle alone, roaming the corridors. Although she didn't realize the time, it was nearly curfew. She liked Daniel, why did he have to ruin it? They were kissing! When she stopped, tired, she checked herself in the large mirror on the fourth floor, then sat against it to rest quickly.

Her breath caught in her throat as the wall suddenly turned and toppled her into another passage way. Cursing, she stood and began to brush herself off as the mirror door closed behind her. She stared around the dark corridor curiously and began to walk, but paused mid-step as she heard voices from around the corner.

"_C'mon Remus... It would help with your transformations!"_ That was James Potter, she realized. He sounded slightly desperate, but like he was asking Remus's permission for something? Raina cocked her head to the side, trying to hear better.

"_No, James! I won't allow you to run around with a werewolf!_" Remus Lupin hissed. In shock, Raina froze.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf," She barely whispered, through her raised hand against her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please :) its actually not to much to do, I would like to hear anything you have to say. <strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Detention

**Five**

After a moment of shock, she stepped forward and the boys whispers stopped as she turned the corner. She stared at Remus with wide eyes.

"Fuck," Sirius growled under his breath. Remus held up his hands in a 'surrender' type motion.

"Raina, relax." He said slowly.

"You can't let people run around with you when you're a _werewolf!_ You're dangerous!" She snarled, her voice as cold as snow. This comment seemed to break the ice, and everyone unfroze.

"He's not! We have a method!" Sirius said, his eyes flashing.

"Actually, take Sirius. The world could do without him." She said dismissively. The four boys cast her a dark look.

"I guess I can't deny it, can I? I'm a werewolf." Remus said glumly, lowering his hands. Peter patted his arm. "Don't tell anyone," Peter said, in a warning type voice. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Raina was quiet for a moment as the boys stared at her, she weighed her options.

"I could let it slip," They all glared at her menacingly, Remus turning pale., James hand tightened around his wand in his pocket. "Unless you tell me this method." She finished, out of curiosity. James groaned.

"_Why_ aren't you in Slytherin?" Sirius asked in a all-to-pleasant voice. Raina brushed off the insult and looked at them expectantly. They looked at her, doubting her.

"I am not lying." She challenged. Raina wouldn't really tell anyone (maybe except for Starr), she just had a poker face she loved to play. The four exchanged a look, then they nodded.

"We are going to become Animagi." James breathed. Raina laughed.

" You can't! You're only sixteen!" She didn't know their ages. "That is way to advanced!"

"We've been working on it for years, and we just figured out how." Sirius said defensively. She looked at them doubtfully.

"Really?" James nodded.

Raina enjoyed watching them squirm like this, maybe because she hated Black so much. He was the most angry, the one squirming the most. She figured she had a couple more options. She could break her deal, leave now and keep her deal, or she could play around, maybe add on to it. She smiled evilly.

"Let me become an Animagus, teach me how." She demanded.

"Why should we do that?" Black answered automatically.

"Because," She drawled. "I have information on you. Sorry, Lupin. It's nothing personal, I have nothing against you." She said, nodding to Remus who let in a shocked gasp. They all glared at her.

"I hate you." Sirius said. Raina merely smirked, and said nothing.

"Fine." James huffed after a moment of yet another silence. He angrily breathed out his nose. Raina smiled widely, showing her brilliant white teeth.

"Great." She said sweetly, walking through the group slowly, swaying her hips. She trailed a finger down Sirius' cheek, (he glared at her most hatefully) he jerked away. As she left them in the dark corridor, she laughed lightly. This would be fun.

Throughout the next week, the four boys didn't bother Raina very much. They sent her wary glances, as if afraid she would combust at any moment. They were afraid she would let out their secret, but true to her word she didn't even tell Starr (who of which were annoyed at the continues stares from the four boys).

She hadn't met up with Daniel ever since that one day, although they certainly didn't lack in flirtatious smiles and waves, among other body language. Raina quickly learned that he was a leg man, so she flaunted those assets. It would be easy to say she almost had him trailing after her like a silent, ever aroused puppy.

So, she was happy and pleasant the whole week, until Fridays Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which was taught by Professor Randall.

Upon entering class, she quickly took her seat at the back with Starr following behind her. The professor looked up and sent her a fleeting look, then glanced at the rest of the class filing in.

Professor Randall hadn't been there very long, after all he just started this year. But in the first few classes, Raina had already developed a distaste for him.

Randall was an elderly man, who believed in the 'old ways' as he put it. Ways where men were superior to women, where a proper lady saved herself, covered herself up. He always picked on Raina and Starr, mumbling about their lack in class and lady-like behavior. It was obvious he favored the boys in the class; especially James Potter and his little group. His attitude tested her patience constantly.

"Quiet down, quiet." The old man called out, and the students silenced. Starr turned to Raina and rolled her eyes; Raina giggled quietly.

"You know, that last class your essays were due. I know a few of you didn't hand them in." His eyes scanned the back row. "However, those of you who did not hand them in will suffer the consequence of zero marks.

"We will be starting something new today. Something, much of you won't be able to perfect in one class..." He drawled on, and Raina soon found herself staring out the window. November was nearly over, and the brown grass and chilled winds proved it as she saw leaves being flown into the shiny window glass.

"Miss Scott? If you could come up here please." Randalls voice alerted her from her drowsy-like state. Groaning, she slowly stood up and walked to the front.

"Quickly." He said, and she stepped a little faster. She honestly didn't know what she was supposed to do, not paying attention. She stood there silently and expectantly. He stared at her while some of the class chuckled.

"Well, try the spell." He demanded, smiling in a way to innocent way. Raina glared straight ahead. She said nothing, then the Professor coughed.

"I wasn't paying attention." She mumbled.

"What was that? Louder please, no one can hear you." She thought he had heard her perfectly.

"I wasn't paying attention." She hissed, louder this time. Randall smiled triumphantly.

"I thought so. I was saying, Miss Scott, we will be focusing on defensive spells. May I demonstrate?" He asked her, not giving her time to comply, which really, she thought, she had no choice anyways.

"Tarantallegra!" He brandished his wand in a flourishing motion, and her legs began to dance and she couldn't control him. Of course he would love to humiliate her like this. After a moment, he stopped the spell.

"That, students -" He was caught off guard as Raina hit him with her own spell. "Engorgio!" She whispered, and suddenly the old mans buttocks began growing, becoming swollen. She giggled and her classmates roared with laughter. She winked at Starr.

"Detention, Miss Scott! My office tonight!" He yelled, and she was sent out of class.

She didn't really mind being sent out, this only meant that she had enough time to smoke up a bit before class.

Despite her rather snap decision to get a tad bit high before charms lesson, her mood was still in a bad state. Raina loathed the man that taught her that course, he was so pompous, so annoying! She found herself snapping at third years in the bathroom, giggling.

She stalked into the room, dropping into her chair. She sat with Starr in this class too, but she wasn't here yet. To her annoyance, the four boys entered and took their usual seats in front of her. James Potter turned around.

"Tsk, Tsk. Abusing again, aren't you?" He said solemnly. Raina sat up in her chair.

"I am not!" She said, but didn't even sound convincing to herself. They gave her a doubtful look, and with a glare she looked above their heads at Professor Flitwick, shuffling papers. Remus sighed and turned back around, but Peter, James and Sirius stayed turned to her.

She raised an eyebrow at Sirius, when he shoved his hand a few inches from her nose, in a fist. He looked at her for a moment then James laughed.

"Mate, that doesn't actually work." He laughed, while Sirius looked embarrassed. They gave up and turned to the front.

She sat in the class for the first couple minutes bored, thinking vicious thoughts about Professor Randall. It was when Professor Flitwick announced that they would begin practicing charms that everythign started. Starr still wasn't here yet, so Raina assumed she wasn't going to come.

Raina looked around the room for a partner to practice with, but it was here she realised that she didn't have much friends. Really, Starr was always by her side...

Her mood even worse, she glared at the table in front of her and listened to the other students cast their charms; she figured out which ones she had to practice.

"Aguamenti." She said dully, pointing her wand at the table top. Nothing happened, so she tried again.

"Argh!" She yelled, water splashed the top of her head and her face. Blinking rapidly and smearing the drippage of water and makeup off her face, she glared up, looking for the culprit. In front of her, Black and Potter smirked, then went back to their own spell work.

Raina was furious. She was in no mood to be teased today. Brandishing her wand, she sent curses at the two boys.

"Densaugeo !" She aimed at Potter, whose four front teeth began growing at an alarming rate, until his mouth was open at awkward angles, and she could no longer understand what he was yelling at her.

"Diffindo !" Raina hissed at Black as he grabbed his wand to use on her. He doubed over, and the seam of his pants ripped open. She giggled at the two friends, as the class was in an uproar of laughter. Sirius was now showing off his buttocks to everyone, while James had teeth so large coherent speak was impossible.

"Wanted to see my backside, did you, Raina?" Sirius teased her. She made a gagging noise, and responded. "No, not as all the other girls have already seen it," Sirius glared at her, opening his mouth to respond, but Flitwick beat him to it.

"Miss Scott, detention in my office tonight!" He squeaked.

"Aw, Professor..." She pouted, but Flitwick wasn't looking.

"Good." Sirius huffed, sending her a glare.

"It was your fault, splashing my face like that." She was looking in a compact mirror and desperately trying to wipe the old makeup on and replace it, without anyone seeing. Her hair was also wet, but not nearly as bad.

"Why are you doing that? Hogwarts girls hardly ever wear makeup." Sirius asked, trying to tease again. James had left the room to go to the hospital wing. Sirius had long ago repaired his pants with a quick '_reparo_'.

"Because, unlike you, I always want to look good, maybe even better." She snapped back.

"Well, it's not really working for you... I think it has more to do with your features, they're beyond makeup..." He said in the type of voice one would announce when 'breaking bad news'. Raina looked up and glared at him. Makeup done, she slammed her things into her bag quickly.

"_I hate you_." She snarled, stomping out of the room, all the way to the dormitory.

_What was his problem?_ Raina thought angrily as she wiped a quick tear from her cheek. She never did anything to him, he was the instigator, not her.

When she reached her room, she dropped her bag on the clean floor and made a beeline for the lavatory, and looked in the mirror.

_He was wrong,_ she thought. She looked at her face, she had a nice, straight nose, not a huge one. Her hair was healthy and the brown colour wasn't muddy. It was a nice, somewhat dark brown. Her hazel eyes weren't muddy brown either, no, a nice brown-green, framed by black makeup. _He was wrong, I'm gorgeous_, she told herself over and over again. But somehow, this method didn't work, as a couple more tears still escaped that afternoon.

Starr didn't look for her, and she wasn't in the dormitory, so Raina assumed she was with some boy. She skipped dinner, not wanting to see him at the table. She walked quick-paced to Flitwicks office, and let herself in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, acid practically dripping from her voice and her eyes narrowed. Sirius smirked, and leaned against a desk.

"Detention," He said. Before Raina could retort, the Professor came in and interrupted them.

"You will be cleaning the bed pans in the Hospital Wing, without magic!" He said, and their wands flew into his arms. Sighing, Raina made her way there.

They cleaned the equipment in a separate room off the main Hospital Wing area. Madame Pomfrey left them alone most of the time, but she checked in on them ever hour. But, they were to be here until ten that night, and it was only eight now.

She sat there quietly most of the time. Neither said a word to one another for most of the time. She just scrubbed and scrubbed.

"This is disgusting. I can't believe we can't use magic!" Sirius whined. Raina ignored him and went back to work. Being a muggle, she hardly used magic for cleaning. A few silent moments passed on.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sirius asked conversationally. At first, Raina decided to ignore him, but changed her mind.

"Because you're terrible." She responded matter of factually.

"You don't really know anything. I'm not terrible." He stated, Raina rolled her eyes, but enjoyed the messed up conversation instead of silence.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, dumping her clean bedpan into a pile and reaching for a another one.

"Because you're a Slytherin." He said simply.

"I'm in Gryffindor."

"You act like a Slytherin. How could you blackmail Remus like that?" He asked, bitterness in his voice.

Raina turned to face him. Honestly, she hated his guts. He was so rude to her, and she wanted to bully him instead. Not answering, she smirked, while Black looked at her, curious.

They were silent for a moment, only the sound of water and scrubbing filling their ears.

"You're also a huge slag. Like, you get around faster than someone does in apparition." He chuckled at his own joke, and she rolled her eyes in disgust. Raina didn't speak to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? More excitement to come :) R&amp;R.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Fairyglow

**Six**

Peter sat cross legged, nose buried in a small journal-type book. Sirius leaned against a windowsill, glaring and flipping though the pages of a larger, older book. James sprawled on the floor, intently reading and Remus sat on a blue couch in a comfortable manner, eyes locked onto the biggest book of all.

Raina coughed quietly to announce her arrival. She followed James instructions, which were written on a piece of parchment. She climbed tons and tons of stairs, near Ravenclaw tower, and pushed herself though a door disguised as a wall.

Three of the four looked up at her with disdain and indifference on their faces, no welcoming smiles. She smiled in a small way, then bit her lip as no responses came.

"Right," James said, getting up. He walked over to a small glass table and handed her the book that was sitting on it. It was large and black, made of leather. Across the spine, in gold lettering read: **Transfiguration: Animology, by Alfonso Dublin**

"I thought we were becoming animagi, not writing an essay." Raina grumbled. James raised his eyebrows.

"You want to be an animagus, then you've got to help." He said in an accusatory tone, and she knew they all disliked her still.

She scanned the first few pages of the book, sitting in a silver plush armchair.

This book was basically about figuring out which animal she would turn into. There were pages with charts, pages dedicated to words and some to images. What she basically had to do is make a chart. She had to write down the boys qualities, as well as her own. She needed to look up the qualities of the animal and make the chart, calculating which animal suits them best. Then she had to figure out the right specific spell that went with the animal.

Raina looked up at the four others, all deep in thought. She felt awkward and out of place. They clearly didn't want her here, anyway.

"Mm, I will see you later then," She said, delicately snapping her book closed and striding out of the room. Pausing in the hallway, she heard:

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave!" Sirius said. Feeling slightly hurt, she walked away quickly.

"I'm bored!" Starr whined, sitting across from Raina in the common room. She had long ago stashed the book of animology under he bed.

"Me too," Raina sighed, watching the flames before her. The two sat in silence for a moment. They weren't bored often, and when the were they despised it. Raina and Starr sat there for five more minutes, saying nothing.

"_Lets go, we've got a big of a walk."_

"_I know, Ian. I heard they smuggled firewhiskey!" _

Raina looked up as if someone had called her name. Two fourth years talked a little loud as they entered the common room from the dormitory. The two girls smiled at each other. To them, alcohol equaled fun; it was music to their ears.

Getting up, they smoothly walked over to the unsuspecting boys.

"Excuse me," Starr said pleasantly, batting her eyelashes. "My friend, Raina and I, heard you discussing a party."

The blond one, so forth unnamed, smiled. "Yeah, actually. There's a bonfire type ordeal. You ladies can come, if you want." The blond one held his arm out for Raina, and she accepted it with a smile. The other held his out to Starr.

They weren't really using them as dates, only to get to the party spot.

The walk there was cold, Raina pulled her small black gloves on tighter, and rubbed her hand together. There was no snow yet, but plenty of frost. Their breath fogged out in front of them, and Raina began to wonder if it was worth coming out here. They seemed to walk for a long time along the edge of the forest. She hardly joined in the mindless chatter, only talking if necessary.

They found a small group of people sitting on the forest edge, a fire blazed.

"Hey, Raina! I didn't know you'd be here." She heard her name called and she looked to see Daniel approaching her.

"Hey Daniel." She turned to wink at Starr, and untangled her arms from the blond fourth year. The couple sat down in hard yellow grass, close to the fire. It was the first time they had met since their first meeting.

"So, Daniel the prefect, attending an illegal celebration?" She teased, making Daniel laugh and ruffle his hair.

Raina was like any other girl, she had crushes just like anyone else. When she perused them, she usually got the boy. She generally thought it was her looks and her use of them.

"Well, I like to let loose sometimes." He shrugged, the smile still not leaving his face.

"I like to let loose a little more than sometimes. Try all the time." She winked, and took a bottled drink from a near by package.

"Ah, fairyglow. Much stronger than butterbeer"

Fairly glow was a slang term for a type of strong beer made from crushed gurdy root, as well as moonstone (among other ingredients). Alcohol was added later, and it gave a slight glow when mixed with the moonstone.

"You should be careful with that stuff." Daniel warned, but Raina just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I can take it back." She said, winked, and took a big gulp.

They sat in silence for a moment, the wind drifting, carrying laughter and happy voices from the people around them. The fire crackled and cackled In front of them. Daniel played with the tips of her fingers, then her arm then her jaw. He pulled her towards him, and they kissed.

Raina stumbled into the common room later that night. After another drink, Raina and Daniel ran into the outskirts of the trees for 'alone time', in which they participated in fierce snogging. Slightly drunk and stumbling, she collapsed onto the couch and giggled. The room was empty, except for Sirius Black.

"Oh, its you." He said, looking up from the book he was reading. Raina giggled again.

"It's me! Are you happy to see me?" She said, not slurring but obviously way to light-hearted to be sober. Sirius gave her an exasperated look.

"No, not really. You're wasted. Now was there a party or did you do this all by yourself?" He asked calmly. He was acting more like Remus than himself, something Raina didn't consciously notice.

"No no no!" She said. "Party. But guess what? You weren't invited! Hah, hah, Sirius Black wasn't inviteeeeeed!" She teased. Sirius thought she looked adorable with her cheeks so pink and her eyes so bright. It was a thought he didn't spend much time on, however, when she started to tease him.

"Really. How did you get there? If I wasn't invited than you definitely weren't." He grinned, seeming to enjoy having a talk with the drunk Raina. She didn't think about what she said.

"Fourth years took us. But Daniel was there! He's going to be my boyfriend!" She started giggling again and Sirius frowned.

"Boyfriend? Who'd want to be your boyfriend?" He asked, his brow furrowing. Raina scowled at him.

"I'm a great catch!" She said rather loudly. Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Your a slag who's in the wrong house." He retorted. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She did this a few times, and Sirius thought she resembled a goldfish. Sirius chuckled.

"You even blackmailed Remus! Hes never done anything to you, and hes too much of a pansy gentleman to take his wand out on you!" He tried again, hoping she would speak.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone!" She whined, stamping her foot. Sirius narrowed his eyes, wanting to hear more. He was clearly amused.

"Really?" He asked. Talking to Raina drunk was like talking to a five year old.

"I just wanted to be an, an, an," She stumbled on her words, than giggled. "Animagus!" She whispered, leaning closer to him, hoping no one would hear. But apparently, she forgot that they were the only two people in the common room.

"Is that so? Perhaps your not as much of a bitch as I thought you were. Still a sneaky slag, though." He said, getting up and closing the book he long ago stopped reading.

"I'm not!" She said indignantly, and stood up quickly. This was a mistake, however, because as soon as she stood up, dizzy, she vomited onto Sirius's shoes.

"Disgusting!" He yelled, trying to kick off the sick. Raina giggled, "sorry," and stumbled over to the stairs, leaving Sirius in the common room in the puddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so late! I've been getting distracted. R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Charts

**Seven**

Raina woke the next morning by the shrill voice of Lily Evans. It was Saturday, and her day to sleep in; but it seemed Lily had already been ambushed by James.

She tried to pretend the hangings around her bed were iron walls and her pillows a sound barrier, but it didn't work.

She kept hearing Lily's rant, and the foul names. Grumbling, she got out of bed. The hangings around Starr's bed were still shut – Starr slept like a rock. Raina slammed the bathroom door behind her in rebellion.

She thought the sound of rushing water might sooth her as it splashed on her head then rolled down her body to her finger tips; but it didn't. The water merely masked it, and when she stepped out of the bathroom she was met with the familiar whoosh of cold air. Her head throbbed.

According to the owl she received that morning, she was supposed to meet one of the four boys at the castle doors in an hour, and to bring her animology book.

She bit her lip as she dressed. Despite her being 'under the influence' last night, she still remembered her discussion with Sirius.

She didn't expect Remus to be the one waiting for her, but when she approached the doors he stood there smiling, as if she had never threatened his exposure.

So, Sirius had told them. Raina thought quizzically for a moment if this could work out in her favour...

"Hello, Raina." She didn't smile as wide as he did.

"Hi Remus. Where we going?" He opened the doors and she followed him down the steps, her long straight hair swinging.

"Its a secret, just follow me." He said, but Raina was only absently listening. She pulled a small cigarette looking thing out of her pocket, and lit it with her wand.

"Is that a joint, as in _marijuana_?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Indeed it is, Remus. Want some?" She held it out to him. When he shook his head Raina shrugged at took a puff. The two walked across the grounds in quiet, Remus once in a while swinging his hand in the air to break up the smelling smoke.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as they stopped at the Whomping Willow. Remus didn't say anything, but picked up a large stick and started prodding a knot on the tree.

"Are you mad? You can loose an eye!" She said, but her eyes widened as the tree suddenly froze.

"We need to go through a tunnel, so if you could put that out please?" Remus asked, and Raina shrugged.

"I was almost done it anyways..." Using her wand, she unlit it and placed it in her pocket. Remus gestured her to follow him and he led her to a small tunnel. They crouched as they walked, and Raina tripped and giggled the whole way there. The skunk-like smell filled their nostrils and took over the entire small space.

"That stinks, Raina." He said, but she didn't respond, hitting her head on the low wall. "Fuck!" She hissed. Although she couldn't see it, Remus rolled his eyes.

"Finally, they're here!" Peter Pettigerw sighed as Remus led her into a room. She gazed around, the walls were gray and ripped, all windows boarded up. The furniture looked like it once might have been grand, but now few remained whole and standing. Everything was dusty.

"I know this place! I didn't know you could get here from the school. I gotta use that passage next time." She said, smiling, dropping her hand onto a near by plush chair. A cloud of dust erupted into the air and she coughed.

"No! You can't!" James said, holding up his hands. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Are you stupid? A werewolf comes here once a month." Sirius said as he lounged on the cleanest couch in the room. Raina ignored him.

"How do you even know about this place?" James said, his voice sounded like he was had a privilege taken away from him.

Raina smirked. "You four think you're the only people who knows about this place, your so arrogant. Fun people like to come here to get high, dates have taken me here for some action... nothing you would know of." She drawled while Sirius scoffed.

"Stop being so bitchy. You should be a Slytherin snob like my cousin Narcissa, you'd fit in great."

"What about Bellatrix?" James asked absently, but Sirius shrugged. "She's just a nutty bitch. Off her rocker. Narcissa, on the other hand is more like our friend here. " Sirius said smoothly.

She was shocked for a moment. After last night, she thought Sirius might be a little easier on her. After all, he had been somewhat civil to her yesterday.

"Well, Black, the difference being I do not care for blood status, while you will only shag a girl with absolutely no _wizard_ family." She sniffed, trying for a good reply. He didn't say anything, but he snorted sarcastically. James interrupted them again before any other fighting broke out.

"Okay, well we all know why we're here. Animagi." He said professionally.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"Shut it Remus."

She listened to the boys banter while she sat down and opened her book. It was quiet for a moment and she realized the boys were taking to her.

"Scott! Can you hear me?" It was Sirius.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you high again?" She looked up at him, and shook her head. "Not high enough." She pulled out the half smoked joint and re lightened it, causing stinky smoke to billow though the enclosed room.

"Ugh, put that out!" Peter coughed. Raina giggled. "Want some? Its really great, I promise." She winked, and took another puff. Sirius jumped up and took out his wand.

"Aguameti." He said lazily and water squirted all over Rainas face, soaking her joint and her makeup as it ran down her eyes, nose and mouth.

"I'm going to kill you!" She jumped up, tossing the soaked book and joint aside and lunging for Sirius.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"He teased back, obviously having fun at her expense. Remus, who was larger than her, grabbed her by the middle, preventing her from charging. After a moment, Raina huffed and turned , producing a small mirror from her bag, she stomped out of the room, and into a small parlor type area.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm down as she turned to face the wall and wiped the makeup from her face. She didn't want anyone to see her.

"Why do you do that?" Sirius asked from the doorway, nonchalantly, curious.

"Get away, Black." She said, anyone could tell she was still pissed. She quickly smudged the black makeup around her eyes for the cat-like effect.

"Why do you face the wall? Are you so ashamed to show your face? " She didn't respond.

"Most girls from Hogwarts don't even wear makeup. Most of them don't need it." He tried again, but Raina just snapped her mirror shut and turned around from the wall.

"Is that almost a compliment?" She asked, teasing on her face. Sirius shrugged. "I said most girls, not all of them." Raina snorted. "You're such a prick." She stomped past him into the other room.

The rest of the evening consisted of Raina making a chart on a charmed wall (to resemble a black board) and asking the boys questions. Peter picked a small animal to be able to help out in schemes, while the others chose a large one to make sure Remus never got out of hand. She figured out birth dates, qualities and skills. In the end they all had an animal : James, a stag; Sirius a dog; Peter a rat and Raina some type of feline.

They fought over each others qualities constantly, Sirius especially trying to fit 'skanky bitch' into Rainas spot on the board, but she turned his black hair pink. This resulted in another row and the two ignoring each other, not acknowledging each other unless necessary.

"Well, lets be off. I want to grab a butter beer. We've already missed dinner." Sirius moaned, rubbing his hungry stomach. Raina put her things back into her bag, not expecting a goodbye, let alone an invitation.

"Want to join us?" James asked kindly. Raina opened her mouth in surprise for a moment, but quickly shut it.

"Alright, then. I'll come." She said, trying to act like it didn't matter to her.

_Why should it? I don't care for these gits,_ she thought viciously. Sirius moaned again, and she put a silencing charm on him. It took Remus the whole way to the Three Broomsticks to figure out how to get rid of it; it was a charm they had yet to learn later in the year.

"Okay, James. I got it. Evans is the apple of your eye …" Sirius said to James, the two were walking a little bit in front of Raina while she hung back with Peter and Remus. It had started lightly snowing, and it crunched under their boots.

"Do they always do this? Go off on their own conversations?" She asked lightly, trying to make conversation with the two boys she didn't mind too much.

Remus frowned. "No, not really." He said curtly. Peter sighed. "Sirius must really not like you." Raina laughed loudly.

"Oh Pettigrew, I like your bluntness." She said, touching his arm. Peter blushed.

"C'mon, hurry up!" James called back to us. They three shuffled faster and tried to slip into the door of The Three Broomsticks while he still held it out. She followed them to a larger booth like table in the back, large enough to fit five people. She slid in between James and Remus, with Peter and Sirius in front of her. Lightly, she shook the delicate snowflakes from her hair.

"Hello, boys. Oh, and Lady!" A girl about nineteen came to take their orders. She had pretty curves and a warm, smiley face. She was wearing sparkly heels.

"Hello, Rosemerta. We'll just have a round of butterbeers." Sirius said with a wink. As she walked away, Raina giggled.

The chatter at that table wasn't loud, but it was merry. The pub was warm, and smelled of wood and warmed apples. Raina smelled it lightly, and noticed a big barrel of apples that needed to be peeled, and thought it must be for the Apple Cider they were selling for the season.

The four boys were warming up to her, well for this evening at least. She still didn't feel like talking to Sirius anymore. She remained quiet for most of the conversation that evening.

Around half past nine, they took the passage back to the Shrieking Shack and into the school grounds. Tomorrow they would be on the train home for the Christmas Holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Again, sorry about the lateness, but the website wasn't really working on my computer two days ago. R&amp;R ! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas

**Eight**

Raina had only been home for five hours and she was already bored. She sat in her room and stared out her window. Her pale walls and furniture shone silvery from the blindingly white light coming off the snow outside. She was waiting for a letter, from anyone. Starr might send her one soon, hoping to get together...

After waiting ten more minutes, she sighed and tied her hair up and put on slippers for her cold feet. Leaving her room, she walked downstairs to join her mother in the sitting room; she was watching something on the television set.

"Nice of you to join me, finally. You spent all that time upstairs in your room and I haven't even seen you since September!" Charlotte said, then wheezed delicately.

"I was tired, Mum." Raina said softly, not paying attention. Her thoughts were in the shrieking shack, where her and the boys made a chart on the board, and Sirius insulted her.

"_I said most girls, not all of them." _

She valued her looks. Above all, she valued her body, which most mens eyes followed. She valued her long, soft hair that was a shade of brown that went perfectly with her hazel eyes that were usually more in between green and brown than an outright colour.

Sirius thought she was ugly? Well, obviously he would say that, he hated her... but that was her highest confidence. It was what got her though so far, and someone had just criticized them. Getting up, she told Charlotte she would be home later.

Wrapping her winter coat tight around her, she trudged through the light snow, eyes ahead. In her living room, she felt helpless and exposed. She hated that feeling. She wanted to be told she was beautiful, wanted to be held and embraced. The muggle road that contained the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley was only a few blocks from here, and then just down the road.

She took a short cut through a back alley, a homeless man yelled at her but she ignored him. Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron she smiled pleasantly at Tom the barman and went straight through to the back, where the entrance was. Using her wand, she tapped the bricks, and Diagon Alley formed before her.

Everything was so colourful, and cheery music played from a store. It looked like a picture in a Christmas Card, little houses with snow on the roof, brightly dressed people in witches and wizards clothes bustling around to do some last minute shopping. She saw a few faces with she recognized, but she stayed determined to her destination.

The Owl Emporium was always noisy and smelly, with animals everywhere. Raina scrunched her nose when she walked over a dead mouse.

"Which one d'ya want?" The shopkeeper asked, but she shrugged and he let her off to her business.

She was tired of waiting for letters, and she wanted to start sending them. She originally didn't want a pet, not having enough money but now she had some from working, so she decided on an owl.

She passed a a few white one and brown ones, but she wanted a unique owl. Yellow eyes watched her everywhere she went. She searched the place, looking for the most unique owl. Finally, her eyes set on a medium sized owl that was mainly gray and white, and looked like it had large, flappy ears.

"Hello there, you." She said, gently coaxing the bird to come on her arm. She handed the owl a small piece of bacon (available at the front entrance) and after eating, nipped her finger with affection. She read the plaque behind the birds cage.

"The Japanese Scops Owl... you're all the way from Japan!" It hooted softly.

Later, she snuck into the house with Yoshi and his new cage and bolted to her room. Charlotte would be angry if she found out there was an owl in the house. After giving Yoshi a treat, he sat on the perch she bought and placed beside her desk in front of the window. Raina tied back her hair, and pulled out some parchment and her ink bottle and quill.

_ Dear Daniel,_

_ So far, my winter break has been horrendously boring. I've got nothing to do at all! I just bought my owl, Yoshi, and he's been great so far._

_ How is you're break going? I realize I've only been home for eight hours as I write this, but still I'm restless. It sucks being inside right now._

Raina bit her lip, trying to concentrate how to word this part without sounding desperate.

_ If you're not busy for a couple days this break, how would you like to come stay with me for a while? Send a letter back with Yoshi._

_P.S. I'll take care of the booze. _

_Raina S._

After sealing the letter, she sent it off before she could change her mind. She watched Yoshi and his cute, large ear-looking feathers fade into the immense white that was the snow. She only looked away from the window when she could no longer see his black dot.

She waited the next two days for his reply, growing anxious. Maybe she sounded to desperate? Was it too soon for him? She just wanted him to stay over, not like she was trying to bed him, a few snogs maybe...

She went out with Starr for a while the second day, and was there when she broke up with Mark. None of them were really upset about it. It wasn't until the third day of holidays when she received her first letter, but not from who she expected.

"Finally!" Raina said, when she heard her birds desperate rapping; it was snowing vigorously today. She rushed to her bedroom window to let him in. Quickly, he hopped onto his new perch, shaking off snow and hooted in annoyance. Raina giggled while she untied the letter from his leg. She raised and eyebrow, it had her name on the front, but not in Daniels writing. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

_ Scott,_

_ It's Sirius. I don't know why James made me write you and not himself, but I must have done something horrible._

Raina snorted, and continued reading.

_ I don't know if you have a lot of plans to get high and be a slag these next two weeks, but I'm afraid to tell you that something has come up in your plans._

_ James wanted to invite you to his house for a party this New Years Eve. Not much people are going, its exclusive so don't bring just anyone. Maybe that hot blonde friend of yours, Starr? Or maybe not because I'm not into harpies. Peter might like her. _

_ Anyways, you are invited and I am writing to invite you. Reply back. Alcohol will be provided._

_S.B._

_P.S. Your bird bit me. _

After looking at the letter for a moment in shock, she laughed. Black, actually inviting her to a party? This was priceless. She giggled hysterical at the thought, he probably cringed the entire time he wrote it. Raina quickly scribbled a reply in the back of the parchment. She tossed Yoshi a treat, and he left soon after drinking some more water.

Still laughing, she rolled a small joint and smoked it, sitting by the window and blowing out the smoke through her screen.

It wasn't until Christmas a day later that Yoshi came home. He carried Daniels letter and he agreed to coming, saying he would be here by slide-along apparation. He had an older brother who had passed his test the year previous, apparently. He sad he would be here for eight o'clock that evening. Raina spent the morning in a good mood, cooking Christmas breakfast with Charlotte. It was one the few days a year they got to spend together; but later on, her Mum would leave in a slutty Christmas costume, not returning for a few days.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He mom questioned as they rolled cookie dough into balls. Raina longed for the day she could use magic to do this. Her next birthday, in fact.

"I don't know, Mum." She gave Charlotte a dubious look. "It's Christmas." Her mom smiled, the lines crinkling her face.

"I suppose so."

Later throughout the day, the two women laughed and chatted about anything while Raina rushed around cleaning the house, and even braved the snow outside to clean her small front yard. She was nervous about Daniel seeing her poor house, afraid he would wrinkle his nose at the neighborhood. She was also dreading her Christmas Card.

Every year, her father sent her a Christmas card and a Birthday card. She suspected her mother didn't know about it, and she was happy she didn't. She hasn't seen her father since she was eight, and Raina hoped to keep it that way. Though she never wanted to admit it, even to herself, she was terrified of him.

Despite the one good day with her Mother, receiving a gift from her and Starr (while she gave them each one when Starr came over for tea) and seeing Daniel, possibly giving him a gift, the Christmas card always ruined it. That evening at seven'oclock sharp, a small red card fell through the letter box. She had the house smelling nice, with soft lights and furniture smelling well, and Christmas decorations everywhere. It was silent as she sat in the hall looking at her front door. She watched it fall, heard the soft snap of paper hitting the cold tile floor, the tinkling of the metal letter slot. After a moment, she reached out in front of her and pulled open the card.

On the front, it was white with a big picture of a cross. The supposed the was supposed to be a picture of Jesus on the cross, but another was carefully taped over it. It now showed a woman who was nailed to the cross, bleeding and wearing a white dress with a saddened look on her face. Gulping, she opened the card.

"Happy Christmas, hope to see you soon. Dad." Raina whispered, feeling horrified. She suddenly ripped the card in half, hoping to keep herself from getting sick. She was disgusted, with him, with the card, with the woman on the cross. She took deep breathes.

"He won't come for me, he always says that just to freak me out. He won't do it. He's just a muggle, he cannot hurt me." She whispered to herself over, trying to think reasonably.

But she almost stopped breathing for a moment when she realized it. It suddenly scared her tremendously. There was no post on Christmas Day.

He had come to her door. He knew where she lived.

Raina sat in the bathroom and threw up for half an hour, while the smell of the card burning in the dry sink filled her nostrils. When she was done, she showered and got ready, cleaning up the bathroom again and waited for Daniels arrival as if nothing happened. The card was sent to the rubbish bin.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been waiting to put this chapter up :) more to come! R&amp;R<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Mudblood

**Nine**

"Daniel!" Raina cried happily when her boyfriend emerged through her door. He grinned widely and opened his arms for a hug. She squeezed him tightly.

"Hey, Raina. How are you?" He asked, his voice muffled by her hair. While they hugged, he conspicuously touched her behind.

"I'm alright. So, shall we take your bags?" She let go and picked his bag up, directing him to her room, which she earlier religiously cleaned.

"I can stay in your room?" He asked, surprised. Raina giggled as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She opened the door and she quickly crossed the room to open her window for Yoshi, Daniel moved his bags aside and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, you can, my Mum won't be home for a few days. I guess you don't have too, I have a couch..." She trailed off, jokingly. Laughing, Daniel pulled them to the bed, where he kissed her enthusiastically.

"I have no problem whatsoever." He kissed her lips quickly again. "No problem."

"Good, me either." Raina agreed. The young couple spent the next hour cuddling and talking on her bed.

"So, I never knew you lived in _this_ area." He said casually, but it stung her a bit.

"Whats wrong with this area?" She asked, snappishly. She knew she lived in a poor area of London, she didn't need reminding. She felt momentarily nervous and stupid for inviting him here in the first place. She bet he was from a large farmhouse, with lots of money and land. He studied her for a moment.

"Nothing." He said softly with a cute smile and soft eyes. Feeling like flying and her stomach flipping, her momentary anger melted away when he kissed her nose. His hand rested on her thigh, sending tingles in silly places. His other around her waist, holding her close to him. They fell asleep like that, without changing into their night clothes.

As they talked, Raina felt happy, but dreadful. Daniel sincerely liked her, and even worse, she sincerely liked him. Too much. Was it so bad to be happy like this, to let it go on?

Tap Tap Tap

"Go away..." Daniel moaned, while Raina snuggled her face closer into his chest to block out the bright light of the morning.

Tap Tap Tap. The sound was more urgent.

"Ugh. Yoshi." Raina muttered, untangling her limbs from Daniels. She was hot from sleeping in her jumper and jeans, and couldn't wait to get out of them. She let Yoshi in, who had a letter. He seemed to give her annoyed glares from his perch.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me the letter." Daniel turned on the bed to face the wall, away from the windows light. She sat on her bed and opened the letter. Daniel turned back around and cuddled with her torso, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She scowled as she saw who interrupted her morning.

_ Scott,_

_ Sorry for writing you again, but I need to tell you about this Thursday. You need to come before two o'clock in the afternoon. It's important as I will not be able to get anyone in the house after that. You may bring one person, my parents have set me a limit. Sorry for the short notice!_

_James P._

"Well, at least it wasn't Sirius. His letter would have been much more hateful." Raina said, tossing it aside. Daniel said up and rubbed his face.

"Sirius Black writes you?" He asked, running his hands through his short hair. Raina nodded. Her instinct was to say no, to cover herself but last night she decided she was really going to try for this relationship. She knew it would be hard to not act like this was a quick thing, but she was doing it. She would open up to him. Or try, at least.

"Yeah. James invited me to some New Years party. Want to be the guest I bring?" She asked hopefully, but Daniel frowned and shook his head.

"Can't." She frowned at him. "I have my own party like thing to attend. It's with my parents at the Ministry." He said. Raina didn't know if she should believe him, and he found that on her face.

"It's not what you think." He began. "I'm trying to get into the Ministry, in the Magical Law department. I'm just trying to make a good impression, Baby. I swear." He held up his hands, and looked sincere. Raina blinked in shock.

"Baby? That's new." She said, Daniel blushed.

"Yeah. I won't call you that if you don't like it." He said, but Raina smiled and kissed him lightly.

"It's okay. I like it." The couple kissed softly, and Raina felt blissfully happy.

For the rest of the day, Daniel and Raina didn't do much. They sat on the couch and cuddled, she introduced him to the telly (which he loved) and made something to eat around lunch. They were both rubbish cooks, the only thing Raina being able to make is breakfast foods. So they ate egg sandwiches. Nothing exciting was happening, and Daniel was leaving tomorrow night, after attending about one hour of the News Years party. He already sent a letter using Yoshi.

Currently, they were sitting in her room on the bed, facing each other playing regular cards. To his disappointment she only owned a single pair of shabby playing cards, but some of them were missing. She didn't want to burn her sheets with exploding snap, anyways.

"So, where do you stand with boyfriends?" Daniel asked after a while. Raina blushed lightly. "What do you mean?"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, all the usual questions I guess. How many ave you had?" He asked and Raina blushed. Her first reaction was to lie, but then she stopped herself.

"Oh, I don't know. A couple." She said vaugely, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What about you?"

"My fair share. Never anything serious though." He responded. "Yeah, me either." She said quietly. She wanted to laugh, nothing she ever had was anywhere near a serious relationship.

Raina bit her lip, was that something to be ashamed of? No_ real _boyfriends? She suddenly felt determined to make Daniel hers. When he caught her smiling, she told him she just had a good hand. This was obviously a lie, as Daniel was winning by a lot of points. The game continued on for a moment in awkward silence. Daniel was starting to win.

"Hah! I win the war! Pass me those cards!" He teased, and Raina was down to three more cards in her hand. In frustration, she threw them in the air.

"I quit. You win. Game over." She smiled and laughed. Pouted.

"Such a sore loser." He teased. Getting up, Raina walked over to her desk and pulled out a drawer and stuck the cards from her bed back in it. Daniel was behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck. Raina hummed softly as he pulled her to the bed.

The kissed transferred to snogging for a while. She thought this was great, she left like her spirit was lifting and butterflies exploding. Raina was eager for this to continue.

She never had sex, despite what numerous rumors said. She's snogged vigorously. She may have even done some touching but never in her life has she been penetrated. The thought scared her tremendously, and sent an odd twinge up her spine.

It seemed as if that was going to happen today. They were under her blankets, kisses exploding on her skin everywhere. Both their shirts were off already. Daniel kissed her everywhere on her face, slowing. His hands held her in an iron grip. Both their eyes were closed and the hot, stuffy scent on blanket whirled around them.

"Raina." He moaned. She melted. He said her name again. Raina started to nod. Truth was, she wasn't entirely sure yet, but her body wanted it. Badly. She was terrified, and kept her eyes closed so her wouldn't see them widen. She wanted it, yes, but was it the right time? Raina didn't know.

"Yes, lets do it." She said. They continued on, and he quickly undressed them both.

"Why are you so nervous?" Daniel asked on New Years Eve, as the walked slowly hand in hand through the snow to the Leaky Cauldron. They were to grab some lunch, then take the Knight Bus to James Potters house.

" I don't know," Raina mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Her long hair framing her face tightly under a tight hat.

In truth, she felt in a foul mood. Daniel was with her, that was a plus, but she was grumpy. First off, she was sore. Everywhere. Their fist time wasn't exactly gentle, and it did hurt her. It was also somewhat awkward in the couples haste to get it going.

She also couldn't sleep. Daniel liked to hog the blankets, so she was cold for the most part. He snored sometimes. Lastly, she was nervous for the party. She was never really part of the boys crowd, and was surprised they even invited her. She wondered if they would ask her questions about being an Animagus, because she hadn't practiced at all, nor done research. She didn't try to figure out the methods, like they must have. It was_ homework_. Starr wasn't coming with her, already having plans and Daniel could only be there for an hour.

But he was here now. So, she smiled, and held his hand tighter. Despite her nervousness, she felt content with Daniel. She never thought she would like anyone this much, and she was glad that night she decided to try for the two of them. She still wasn't sure if sex was the right thing to do, not much seemed to be different between Daniel and her. He suddenly held her hand tighter, and she looked up at him. He grinned at her. They chatted, and walked into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

As soon as the couple walked in, they were blinded by flashes.

"What's going on?" Daniel muttered, covering his face. Raina blinked rapidly, trying to recover her eyesight which was now blinded by an orb in her vision where the flash used to be.

Once regained, they eyes found the pub in a mess. Medi-Wizards and Ministry officials were on the scene, crowded around a disheveled man on the ground with a cut on his face. Some important wizards were shuffling the people into the alley, keeping pedestrians away. A man came up to the couple; he was large in every sense, tall and muscular. He had light hair buzzed into a short cut and was young. He had a scar across his eye.

"You two will need to move along, this is a crime scene." He said, Raina read his name tag (Aubrey Buffin). Daniel started talking to the man, while Raina looked around Buffin to see the crime.

A man, about mid-age, was crumpled on the ground. He was dazed, most likely confunded, and seemed to be unable to stand. Aurors stood around him, looking at the place around them. They were right by the bathrooms. Daniel grabbed Rainas hand, and she looked at once last detail.

The man had slightly long hair, but shaved into the side, was the word _mudblood. _It looked almost like it was dripping in blood._  
><em>

Daniel finally managed to pull her away, concern on his face, like he didn't think Raina should see such things. He looked around warily. Raina was worried... who were these people? Just a gang, all for blood purity? They quickly grabbed some food and left, deciding to eat in a muggle park a few blocks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's late :. Things might slow down as I only have about two more chapters already written.  
><strong>

**On the plus side, its my birthday friday =] sweet 16! R&R**


	11. Chapter 10: New Years

**Ten**

Turns out, the man was attacked. After going o the bathroom while out for lunch with his wife, he was ambushed. He remembered going into, and doing his business in the washroom. Then, blackness. The next think he knew, he was laying down the ground with the word Mudblood etched in his scalp.

Daniel told her all of this while they ate, and it was probably going to be in the _Evening Prophet. _When he told her, she tried her best to act very normal, and he bought it. But on the inside, she was very nervous. People were attacking muggle-borns? She was a muggle-born! What if they attacked her?

To say she was shaken up was an understatement, but she tried very hard not to show it. It was even worse, later, when Daniel was knocking on the door to James Potters house.

His house was a large estate, easily five times the size of Rainas townhouse. She felt exceptionally poor coming here. Even the grounds were large.

"Fuck, Daniel, what am I doing here?" She hissed before the large, probably expensive door of James Potters house was answered. He laughed softly. "Making new friends. Don't be so nervous, Hun." He said, holding her hand. Rolling her eyes, the door began to open.

The head of a house elf peeked through, the big round blue eyes of the thing reminding her of overly large marbles. She stared at them a moment, then the face of James Potter popped into the door. With a smile, he opened it more.

"Hey Scott," He took a look at Daniel, "Arseny. Come in, quickly." He said and ushered the couple through the door. Upon entering, Raina looked around the large entrance hall. It was beautiful, and she moaned inwardly. How awkward would this party be? James looked around outside quickly, then shut the door. Magical locks could be heard as they echoed through the hall.

"What's with all the security?" Daniel asked, looking around.

"Well, you two are the last ones here... my Mum and Dad set up a few locks and enchantments, with the Death Eaters being on the rise. My parents are in the Library and hopefully, they will stay there." He said in a low voice.

What surprised Raina the most was his friendly behavior. Since when were they buddy-buddy between themselves? She slowly followed Daniel and James into a large hallway where their footsteps echoed off of the wooden floor. The portraits on the wall didn't look grim, but friendly, as the waved 'hello' to her. Sadly enough, this place reminded her of Hogwarts.

"Come on, this way," Daniel said gently, tugging at her hand. Annoyed, she sent him a look and tried not to draw attention to herself as she entered what would be the party room. Without looking around too much, she made her way over to a plush armchair.

Well, if this didn't make her feel like a Gryffindor she didn't know what would. The room was generally warm with a large stone fireplace, with dark red walls and warm rugs and furniture. Around the room, obviously the other boys were here (Peter, Remus and Sirius) along with a few other surprising guests. Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Alice Fortscue and Frank Longbottom, were also there.

"I hope your not this boring for the whole party," Daniel teased, and Raina smiled at him grimly. "Once I've had a few drinks, I'm sure my demeanor will change." She said with a sigh. Smiling weakly, Daniel went to grab himself some finger foods that were laid out on a platter.

What was she doing here? Why did she even say she would attend?

_Oh... right. Partying._

But still, why would she come without Starr? As far as Raina could notice, she didn't like these boys very much.

Raina looked upon the guests once again. Lily Evans, as nice as she seemed, wasn't really the party animal-type. She didn't know much about Alice – she was in Hufflepuff. Alice was a small girl with a slim build, with a round face and short, brown hair. Frank was a year older then them, tall, blond, a regular old bloke..

"Daniel, lets leave! Quick!" She hissed in his ear, and he chuckled. "

No, no. Actually, I should be going now. See me out?" He asked, giving her one of his smiles. Taking any excuse to retreat out of the room, she followed him out.

"Daniel, don't make me stay... come on. We can go back to my house for a while..." She trailed off, trailing a finger down the front of his newly-adorned cloak. He smiled.

"Not this time. You said you were going to attend, you need to stay here." He said seriously, and Raina frowned, feeling like she was being scolded from the father she never had. She shuddered.

"Raina...," He said, trailing off. She looked up at him, wondering. He was silent for a moment, trying to search for something in her face.

"I think I love you. I know it's been so short of time, and that we've only really been seeing each other these first few months..." He trailed off, and Raina frowned. He said the 'L' word.

"I...I.. uhm.." She didn't know what to say, and Daniel frowned slightly too.

"I understand. It's okay." He said, cupping her chin quickly. She shook her head.

"Daniel, I love you too." She said, smiling. Truth was, she didn't _love_ him. Not yet, in fact the thought of love still scared her, despite how much she has been going against her instincts to trust Daniel and actually give their relationship a try, even though It was still new. She told him she loved him, because she could see herself loving, maybe one day. She didn't want to let him down now, after she had been trying to hard to be good for him.

He smiled brilliantly, and it felt good to her to make him happy. "That's great, Hun." He kissed her. "But now I've really got to go. Behave at this party, have fun. Don't get too wasted." With a wink, he was gone.

She suddenly felt like that child being scolded by her father again. Shuddering delicately, she walked back to the party room. Her footsteps echoed in the quiet hall, and the door was only slightly open. It was like watching a movie, inside the room was a merry crowd, having fun. Even though Christmas had just passed, the decorations remained. Snow fell pleasantly outside the window. Quietly, Raina opened the door and retreated back to the same chair she was sitting in.

James, Sirius and Peter were by the fire, sipping bottles of mead, and laughing at some joke one of them had just told. Remus, who was sitting in the corner with Lily and Mary, discussing something apparently interesting. By the snacks table, Frank and Alice chatted as they poured punch

What kind of party was this? Raina's brow creased and she pushed herself into the chair, slouching. She didn't think anyone was paying attention to her, until she noticed Lily walking her way. Raina sat up a little bit straighter and smiled tentatively.

"Hi Raina," Lily said in a friendly manner and sat in the chair beside her.

"Hi, Lily." She replied. It was quiet for a moment.

"I didn't know you were close with these boys," Lily said, but still smiling and being friendly. Raina grinned.

"I didn't think you were either, from the last time I heard James was 'an arrogant toerag that must be stopped at once'." She said slyly.

Lily smiled wryly. "Well, he invited me in an almost humane manner. I also could bring Mary with me, so it's alright." She said, and as she said her name the blonde appeared beside her.

"Hey, Raina. Where's Starr?" She asked, smiling. Remus had walked off to join the others.

"Who knows, we aren't always together you know." She said, still being friendly, but there a snappy tone in her voice.

Raina had obviously gained interactions with her house mates, but not much. The last five and a half years of sharing a dormitory was peaceful between the three of them, or at least no one was dead yet. Except for once, Lily yelled at her for a while once when she accidentally dropped a joint on the floor of their room. Raina smiled to herself, Lily was so furious.

"So, how are you?" Lily tried again, hoping for some conversation with her housemate. The two had never really been close friends. Raina shrugged.

"I'm okay. Been better, be worse." Raina looked around the room, then frowned in distaste. "This isn't a very rambunctious New Years Eve Party. This looks more like a Christmas tea to me." Mary giggled beside her.

"I know. But His parents are still upstairs..." She trailed off. Raina shot her a disbelieving look, then laughed once.

"Excuse me." She said politely to Lily and Mary, getting up and heading over to the snacks table.

Lots of cheese and crackers were laid out, along with other finger foods. Raina took a bite of a cheese and ham and cracker sandwich, then reached into her robes. She pulled out a small flask of muggle alcohol which she stole from Charlottes room. It was filled with a type of rum that she couldn't remember. With a quick look around to see that no one was watching, she poured the entire thing into the punch one of James' house elves set up. Smiling, Raina took a swig of the final sip she saved for herself in her flask.

"I saw that, you know." A voice whispered in her ear. Swiftly, she turned around and glared at Sirius. He grinned like a boy who got away with stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"You didn't see anything," She said, warning him. Sirius looked down on her.

"Are you attempting to scare me? Your glare isn't half as bad as Lilys... more like a kitten that thinks its a lion." He teased. Raina sighed and rolled her eyes, straightening up. Raina ignored the close similarity to her -supposed-to-be animagus form.

"Whatever Sirius, I don't care if you tell someone. I'm getting pissed tonight, I don't care." She scowled and turned to pour herself a glass. Whirling back around, taking a very deliberate look at Sirius, she downed the whole cup of alcoholic punch in one go. Grinning, she placed the cup on the table.

"See? Easy. Now keep your mouth shut." She warned, and winked. Sirius laughed.

"Give me some punch." And he poured his own, putting his emptied bottle of mead on the table. After another downed cup of punch, Raina began to feel it. She went and slumped down on the couch, sighing.

"This is much better, eh, Sirius?" She asked pleasantly.

"Mhm.." He murmured, as he lay down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Drinking is fun." She replied. Reaching into her pocket, he felt two long, slightly stick-like objects. Grinning, the sat up.

"Black! Come with me!" She hissed and quickly grabbed his hand before he had a chance to reply. She tried to drag him into the corridor without getting noticed, but she didn't look back to see if she was successful. Once they were in the corridor, which was amazingly quiet, Sirius spoke.

"If you're trying to get me to snog you -"

"Not that, you prat!" Raina said, lightly smacking his arm, which caused Sirius so chuckle. They were both so nice to each other when they weren't sober.

"Show me to the garden." She demanded, grinning up at him. Raina was tall, but Sirius was about a head taller than her. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" He asked. Raina rolled her eyes and held up one of the joints in her pocket. Sirius laughed.

"Oh, the drug addict wants a hit?"

"Shut up. Just take me there."

Judging from the look Raina was receiving from him, she would have to be nice.

"Please." With a grin, Sirius gestured to the other hallway. She followed behind him, stumbling occasionally. The paintings all looked down on her, some 'tsking' while others grinned. Their shoes made soft noises on the floor, until they found themselves in a library.

It was small, and unlit. Only the whitish glare off the snow and the moonlight illuminated the room, and it gave it a black and white look. All the light came through two glass doors, beside a large glass window. No snow was falling.

"There you go. You owe me." Sirius said. Raina nodded and made her way to step out the glass doors. She turned when she noticed she was following her.

"You're coming with me?" She asked, and Sirius nodded. "Might as well. This is a party, right?" He said. Raina giggled as she opened the glass door. She didn't hold it open for him, and he grumbled as he stepped outside.

"I feel like I'm a bad influence on you," She said. Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you are."

Rainas eyes were twinkling with excitement now. If Sirius wasn't going to act like a complete bastard, it may turn out alright.

She took out a small Zippo lighter, and using her thumb dragged it down the clicker. Flame instantly erupted.

"What is that?" Sirius asked in awe. Raina laughed and lit up her joint, then handed the Zippo to Sirius.

"A lighter. Muggles use it o start fire." She said, then took a drag. She giggled slightly as she watched Sirius play with it.

"Aren't you in Muggle Studies?" She asked.

"No, dropped it. Don't need Muggle Studies anymore." He said. Raina nodded, and handed him the joint. He looked at it for a moment, then smoked it. He handed it back to her.

"Not as amazing as I thought it would be." He said. Raina finished the joint.

"Haven't you done this before?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but you do it all the time, I thought there must be something special about it."

Raina sighed, so he was back to teasing her.

"You suck, Sirius. Seriously." She scoffed, and held up her hand in front of his face before he could respond with some stupid joke. He laughed lightly and pushed her hand down.

Raina shivered when she noticed snow to start to fall, and a snowflake landed on her cheek but quickly melted. Sirius opened the sliding door and let her through, following after. The room was dark, and she couldn't see. Sirius grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. He held the Zippo lighter in front of their faces.

"Look, I could finally light it," He said quietly, his breath moving the yellow flame slightly. She smiled at him. They could both smell the alcohol and smoke on each others breath.

"Great, progress. Now, lets go. She said, and closed the Zippo. She stood there for a moment, the alcohol and marajuana really hitting her. Apparently, it started to hit Sirius, because he slowly placed his hands on her hips. She was frozen and couldn't move, staring at what she could see of his face. His hands gripped her tighter, and he leaned down. For some reason, all thoughts of Daniel escaped her mind.

His lips hit hers. She kissed him back, feeling great. Kissing him gave her a kind of high no drug ever could do. His arms wrapped around her, pulling their bodies closer. He pushed her to the large arm chair and they collapsed on it, so she sat in his lap. His lips let go of her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw, then his teeth grazed her throat. She breathed deeply, the pulled away slightly. Sirius pulled her back, closer to him, and she could feel his body getting closer to hers. After kissing him one more time, she quickly got up out of his embrace and stared at him, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, im thinking two reviews ? Of course i will update but since it was my birthday on friday...:)<strong>

**Tell me what you think, R&R pleeease :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Games

**Eleven**

Sirius stared back at her, and for a moment neither knew what to say. What had just happened? Raina thought he hated her, and she definitely didn't like him. He called her names, he was rude and arrogant. He just made her cheat on Daniel!

She narrowed her eyes at him, and Sirius grunted and cleared his throat, realizing how awkward it had become.

"We should go back now. They're probably wondering..." Raina trailed off, but glared at him all the same. Sirius nodded gruffly, and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but Raina turned on her heel quickly and marched out of the room in light fast steps, quickly leaving him behind.

For the rest of the party, Sirius acted like nothing had changed, especially in front of his friends. He would crack jokes, Raina would reply with some sort of bitchy remark. James and Lily would go at it here and there. No one knew in the slightest what had happened between them, and if they did, none of them showed it.

Raina wouldn't call the party a disaster, but she didn't want to admit that she liked it (even though she might have enjoyed herself). She had fun talking to Lily and Mary, who, despite their looks, weren't completely innocent. Raina always thought Lily was a type of church-girl virgin, who didn't believe in drinking. But, she did drink, although she was a virgin (something Raina couldn't claim to be anymore, she felt a slight twinge at the thought) and Mary was just hilarious. She felt like they could be friends.

On the train ride home, she spent most of it with Starr. Her friend rambled and looked somewhat annoyed with Raina lack of response. After what seemed like hours, she stopped talking.

"Raina?" Starr said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" She snapped back. Starr giggled at her annoyance.

"What's eating you? Seriously you didn't even laugh at any of my stories." Starr said seriously, with a slight tone, like she knew something she wasn't supposed to know. "My stories are hilarious."

"Mhm." Raina murmured. Her brain was buzzing with conflicting thoughts. Starr looked at her oddly.

"You Dad sent another Christmas card, didn't he?" She asked. Raina nodded, but momentarily shocked. She told Starr everything about her Mother and Father, but he was farthest from her mind. He thoughts were on Daniel and Sirius.

"Just ignore him. Never means anything..." Starr narrowed her bright blue eyes, squinting at her through her thick eyelashes.

"That's not all, is it." What Starr said was a statement, not a question.

Raina shrugged, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Raina, come on... tell me." Starr said, tossing a licorice wand at her knee. It bounced off, and hit the floor with a soft tap. Raina looked up at glared, but it quickly faltered when she noticed the concerned look on Starrs face.

"Okay. Well... Daniel and I had sex when he came to stay." She said, letting out a deep breath. She wanted to get it out at once, no beating around the bush. Raina expected to hear giggles, maybe even a squeal. But, when she turned her hazel eyes to Starr, she was just looking at her with a bemused expression.

"I knew you would." She said slowly. Raina's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. Well yes, but only to me. How was it, did it hurt? Was it worth it? Tell me everything!" Starr said.

Raina told her whatever she could about the actual act. She felt like she should leave some parts out, but she was honestly confused. She wanted answers and she couldn't stand not knowing them.

On one hand, she really liked Daniel. She wasn't in love with him yet, but she thought one day she could be. He was a great, genuine guy with lots of boyfriend materiel, she thought. She thought that maybe having sex with him would make her love him, or bring them closer. But, it hadn't, she felt the same to him, maybe a bit worse, but she still got the butterflies in her stomach.

On the other hand, it was painful. There were things about Daniel that drove her insane, she even though she would never admit it, even to herself, she may have wished she waited a bit longer.

"I don't know. Something is just... different." Raina finished, scrunching up her nose as if this would help her to think. Starr frowned in thought but gave no reply. Raina watched her friend lean back and stare out the window, leaving her to her thoughts.

The first week back was horrible for her. Raina had to attend all her classes, pay attention and already had a detention for not doing the homework assignments over the Christmas holidays. Her pot stash was dry, and to top it off, she had only snogged Daniel once. So, to say raina was annoyed and stressed was an understatement.

So, so say that she was keeping her calm while Black threw little bits of parchment at the back of her head for half of Defense Class was remarkable. She huffed loudly when a particular hard one bounced off the back of her smooth head. She watched the Professor write something on the board magically, and when he had his back turned she spun around and glared.

"Piss off!"

Another paper ball hit her on the back of the head.

"Black!"

Another one.

"Sirius! Stop, or you won't have any hands to throw them!" She heard him chuckle and she turned around. It seemed that he had stopped, and she smiled to herself.

A little paper ball bounced off her head. Glaring, she turned around slyly and muttered "Defluo!" very quietly. She grinned in triumph when he watched his hands disappear. He looked alarmed. She really only made them invisible, but maybe he was too stupid to grasp it.

She smiled even wider when he hissed her name. She ignored him.

"Scott! Where are my hands?"

"Scott!"

"Raina, put them right!" She grinned and turned around, flashing all her teeth. "Sure, Black." With a small wave of her wand, hands appeared.

"Arrgh!" He whispered loudly, putting his head down when the Professor turned to face the students for a moment. Raina laughed quietly, where Sirius's invisible hands used to be, now were very small, delicate, lady hands. Manicured and all.

She left him like that for two days. To say he was unhappy was to say the least, Raina dodged spells and pranks the whole time, only getting hit once (a colour spell, turning her long dark hair bright green). Sirius said it was for her 'inner Slytherin'. The two finally were made to call a truce when Professor Slughorn caught them trying to sneak foul ingredients into each others potions.

It was her first torture-prank-free day. Raina and Starr were walking around the icy grounds with Daniel, bored. Starr looked grumpy and uncomfortable beside the smiling couple, grumbling about loneliness. It was one of those very-rare slightly warm days in January, where kids hand snow fights and tried to skate on the Black Lake.

"We should do something fun." Raina said, inspecting a snow flake that fell onto her mittens. Daniel didn't say anything, but Starr shrugged beside her.

"Like what? There isn't anything going on tonight. Too much homework for fifth years and up." Starr moaned, and Raina scoffed. "Who does homework?" Beside her, Daniel chuckled.

"People who want to pass their year." He said, but Raina rolled her eyes. "I pass. I don't do shit after class, but I pass." Raina replied, picking up some snow in her hands and letting it fall lightly to the ground.

"You won't be for long. It's going to add up." Daniel said in a warning-type voice. Starr snickered, but quickly covered it up with a cough when she saw the look on Rainas face. No one said anything for a while, and they walked along the edge of the lake, approaching the Whomping Willow. Finally finding an outlet for her boredom, she smirked at the tree.

"How close have you guys ever gotten to the Whomping Willow?" Starr asked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder and grinning widely. Raina is a master liar, so she smiles.

"Not that close. Why?" She asks slyly, thinking she knows where this is going.

"See that knot in the tree trunk? Right there?" Starr stands closer to the couple, pointing to the small, roundish bump in the tree log that Peter pushed to freeze the tree. Raina smiled at it, and grinned even wider when the tree lashes out vicious whips of vine, but didn't reach them.

"Someone could loose a limb! Or and eye!" Daniel said, but both girls laughed.

"Come on! It will be fun, just do it. It's rumored that touching that knot freezes the tree... I will personal reward whoever can do it." Starr said confidently.

Raina winked at Daniel and Starr, grabbing a twig near by. It was pretty long, but she didn't want to cheat and make it longer. Daniel called her name in worry while Starr cheered, and Raina crept forward. The Willow whipped a vine, and she barely missed it when she jumped out of the way. She briefly heard a cry of 'what are you doing?' but she ignored it. She was so close. She smiled when she thought of the reward, endless drinks, a fat joint, school work done? Who knew, but it would be sweet.

Raina was very close to the knot, and the reward (she could almost taste it) when the large branch swung around, and hit her in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>My last written chapter :s might be sloweer from now on, or maybe not because the plot gets better and picks right up! Reviews will inspire me :) R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Idiocy

** Twelve**

Raina's eyes twitch. Her vision is blurry, she can't see much. Raina squints when she notices two forms above her, and a crisp, blueish gray colour. She remembers feeling sluggish, slow and cold. The air is cold. Raina's eyes close and the blurriness is gone. Raina twitches again, this time she isn't laying flat on the ground and is jumbling about. She tries hard to tell whoever is around her to stop jumbling her around, but she finds she can't speak. Arms are around her. She notices a lot of pale colours, and lots of noise. Like humming bees. Raina also notices she isn't cold anymore. She hears a voice over the others - " assed 'ut ?". It's odd, but the sounds feel like they're far away, and Raina is drowning in water. She closes her eyes again.

This time, Raina wakes up fully. The only thing she notices at first is the pounding headache that feels like her whole body is throbbing, pumping from her temples. She can see dim light through her eyelids, and soft cotton sheets in her hands and on her arms. She can also hear perfectly.

"How irresponsible! How incredibly foolish! Playing games with the _Whomping_ Willow, of all trees!" It sounded like McGonagal was scolding someone, she knew that sound all too well... Raina groaned loudly, and her eyes opened the teeniest bit. Sure enough, McGonagal was there. Starr and Daniel were there too, both looking annoyed until she groaned loud enough for them to hear. Their expressions looked far happier.

"Are you awake, Ms. Scott?" The Professor asked sharply.

"No." Raina said clearly, and tried to shut her eyes tighter. She thought she heard a sigh of relief, but also one of annoyance.

"If you are well, please get up Ms. Scott." McGonagal said. Raina knew the demanding tone in her voice, and those words were in no way a question. Raina sat up slowly, trying not to wince as her head gave an extra-violent throb. Her eyes opened fully. Starr was slouching, looking bored. Daniel was looking confused at McGonagal and the Professor seemed to be thinking. It was also sunset, so around dinner time.

"I would take house points, or add a detention for such foolish behavior -"

"Professor?"

"Let me finish, Ms. Scott. However, I feel like that hit on the head may be punishment enough." McGonagal gave a rare smirking smile, then left the room quickly. Starr laughed, but covered it with a cough when Raina sent her a vicious glare.

"What is wrong with my face?" She said in a deadly whisper. Daniel looked sheepish.

"Honey, don't freak out. Madame Pomfrey said that you're okay..." He trailed off. She raised her eyebrows, which oddly felt a little sore.

"But?"

He said nothing, but handed her a mirror from the counter across the room. Raina took it and looked eagerly at her face.

"Fuck sakes! Bollocks!" She swore, and heard a disproving _tut_ from the Matron across the room (helping another bandaged student).

The whole left side of her face was purple and black, bruised from jaw line to hair line. Raina's hazel eyes looked a muddy green-brown, her left eye drooped slightly and was a bit puffy. She bit down on my lip. Her previously perfectly produced black makeup was now smudged, making her look like a raccoon.

"Well, at least she left my makeup on." Raina murmurs. What could she do? She thought face was ruined... she grimaced at herself in the mirror. But Madame Pomfrey could fix it in a jiff! Why would she leave it? Raina gave the matron a pleading look, even though her back was to her, she was desperate.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I leave?" Raina called in a polite voice. After a muffled yet disproving yes from the woman, Raina eagerly jumped up (then paused for a moment as her head rushed) and walked with a quick pace out of the hospital wing. She heard her friends behind her. Raina turned quickly on the spot, making the other two stop in their tracks.

"Look, I'll find you after OK? I need to do something." Raina said hurridly, trying to pace herself in a light jog away from her best friend and boyfriend without making her head woozy. Quickly turning the corner, she bumped into something, or someone, falling flat on her butt.

"Sorry, I didn't – oh. It's just you." Sirius Black grumbled, looking down on a disheveled and black-faced Raina, clutching her head. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid wanker'.

"Woah, what happened to your face? Look Scott, I know you may enjoy loads of makeup but that isn't looking to good on you." Sirius teased, offering his hand to help her up, but she quickly slapped it away.

"That bloody hurt! _Ow, my head_." She rubbed her forehead, still sitting on the ground. "And that is none of your business. I could have been wrestling trolls for all you know." She snarled, not even moving up from the ground after a full five minutes. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Wrestling trolls? My, my, Raina..." He tried teasing again, but she only glared from her spot on the floor. Sirius rolled his eyes after a minute of glaring and picked her up briskly and awkwardly, as she struggled.

"I don't need _you_ to help me up." She hissed, but quickly shut her eyes as the familiar whoosh engulfed her brain. It felt like buckets of hot water were swishing around in her skull.

"A thank-you would suffice. I'm trying to be nice and civil, if you haven't noticed. Don't need to be a bi-"

"Shut it, Sirius!" Raina hissed, quickly covering his mouth with her hand, and slightly squeezing his face. With the other hand, she yanked his wrist and threw him behind a large tapestry of Emric the Evil, quickly following him.

"You bloody -"

"Shut it, Black! I can hear Filch."

The two were silent, as they heard the caretaker take heavy shuffling steps down the corridor. Raina felt hot, her hands becoming clammy as this was the closest she has been to Sirius since that night at James Potters mansion. She stole a glance at him, he was looking down at what seemed to be his shoes. When she thought that the cruel caretaker was gone, Raina poked her face into the corridor, then stepped out when it was safe. Sirius said nothing.

"I suppose you have to come with me now, don't you?" Raina said, annoyed. Sirius scoffed.

"Not likely..." Sirius trailed off, when he noticed what Raina was staring at, they had no options. One way, Flich and his stupid cat were walking, the other, Peeves was slowly wreaking havoc their way. The last chance they had to not get caught was to leave the school through the front entrance, where Raina and initially intended to go (by herself). Sirius stood there until he noticed her silently walking away. He followed her.

"But I have no cloak! Or scarf!" He complained. Raina laughed mirthlessly.

"You're a wizard, aren't you?" She said coldly, and her tone matched the breeze as she opened the front entrance doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I really wanted to get something out. Don't worry, I have great chapters coming up! R&amp;R =]] Action ahead! <strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Shack'n Up

**Thirteen**

Raina felt like ripping her hair out. It was cold outside, her face was black and blue, and most of all, she felt _ugly_. As the strolled through the slightly dark grounds, she huffed. Sirius trailed behind her, sometimes saying a thing or two, but she mostly ignored it.

Raina was looking for her patch. She regularly had weed, and she hated buying from a supplier. So in an old abandoned shack in the forbidden forest, she magically grew a single plant, harvesting whenever she could. It was only a misfortune that Sirius had to come with her.

"Where are we going?" Sirius moaned, Raina ignored him. They were almost at the small stretch of dark oak trees, which hid the wooden shed nicely. Raina smiled, and Sirius seemed to notice.

"If you're bringing me out here to kill me, I hope you've realized that you will not get away with it! I could -" Sirius started to loudly flay on, but annoyed, Raina flicked her wand, making him fall into the snow.

"Hey -!"

"Sirius. Shut it. I still haven't ruled out obliviating you for what you're about to see." She said, pushing the hair out of her eyes and scanning the grounds around her quickly. With a quick glance at Sirius, she opened the creaky door of the shack, muttering foul words.

Upon stepping in, she held the door open for him, and yanked him through when he was walking to slow. She closed the door behind him.

"As if, Scott." Sirius said, looking at the small potted plant, thriving under magical light source. Raina grinned at it.

"Well, I've got to get it some where, right?" She said, moving towards it.

For the next half hour, Raina careful clipped, pruned and plucked the plant, dropping bits into small bags. Sirius made snide comments, he gave relentless glares and asked questions as she did this. He even threw a bit of dirt at her (which was when she paused what she was doing to hex him). But when her work was completed, she sat back with two rolled joints in hand. Sirius was leaning against the wooden wall versus her.

Smirking, and frowning, Raina held out her hand to him. Sirius eyed it warily, and looked at the thing clasped between her fingers. Had he ever noticed how nice of hands she possessed? He wasn't sure.

"What's that for?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Raina scoffed.

"A peace offering, perhaps? Just take it Black." She didn't know why she decided to be nice, although she did know that the two of them got along better when under the influence. She and Sirius stared each other down, both glaring. He didn't take it, and Raina lit hers up.

"Why did you bring me here? You think me thick, don't you? Like I would take anything from you." He sneered, and Raina rolled her eyes

"You already did."

"I was dunk, that was all. _Just drunk._" He said with finality, and stares at her. Raina blinks. She knew it was awkward now, and that he must be talking about when he snogged her. Attacked, might be more like it. She rolled her eyes at him and remained silent.

" Whatever kind of drug that is might knock me right out, so you can have your way with me." Sirius started another rant, so Raina tried to ignore him, and take another hit. Maybe he was trying to break the obvious tension? She didn't know.

"I wouldn't touch you, that's disgusting..." He trailed off, and Raina wanted to glare at him, but she couldn't. She only looked away.

"_You're disgusting!" _

"_But Mum, he _did_!"_

"_Stop lying!"_

"_Raina, stop it. Go on, go to your room now."_

Rainas eyes closed tightly for a moment, as she felt them sting. That moment had started everything. Her mind returning to the present, she quickly, she took another long drag from the joint in her hand, and relaxed, slouching against the wood. She exhaled.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" She said in a quiet voice, to him it probably sounded merely relaxed. Raina slid her eyes closed, and she heard Sirius taking the peace offering from the ground in front of her. They were both silent for a while, and she could feel the effects soon enough. She thought Sirius could to, as his eyes were bloodshot and glossy, and he was just as relaxed as her. This was the calm moment between the two of them, the rare, peaceful place. They could almost be friends here.

"Raina?" Sirius murmured after a while.

"Mmm?" She replied softly, opening her eyes to look at him. He was slouched too.

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes staring at hers, although she thought he might be seeing something else, and not the woman in front of him. Raina squinted.

"What was what?" She asked. Sirius frowned for a moment, then flicked the filter between his two fingers.

"I said something...mean? I don't know. But something happened to you." He said, in an almost caring way. Raina suddenly didn't feel relaxed. How did he see that? How did he know?

"Nothing, Sirius. Forget about it." She murmured.

They were quiet again, and so Raina felt like she could calm down. She turned to lay on her side, with her back against the wall, her head perched comfortably on her crossed arms. Raina winced a small bit when she first put her head down.  
>She took a real look at Sirius. He had nice hair, it looked soft. She wondered if she would ever touch it, and decided she would if she wanted too (because she didn't). He was also looking at her, noticing her curvy body, it was lengthy. Her hair looked silky, like his fingers would not be stopped by any knot if he ran his hand through it. Her eyes looked like an odd colour, a mix of green, brown and gray.<p>

He quickly banished these thoughts as soon as he saw the smudged, extravagant black substance around her eyes. It was _her_. Raina was a whore, he needed to remember that.

Sirius stared at her for another moment as she closed her eyes, and tried to drift to sleep. The ground of the shack was heated, and it kept her warm and comfortable. She started hearing noises.

"_Sirius Black!"_

"Sirius, shut up, please."

"What?"

"_Sirius Black!"_

"BLACK!" Raina sat upright, and glared at him. He laughed.

"Your make-up is smudged."

"_SIRIUS BLACK!"_

"OH." Sirius said, and reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small, square mirror. Raina crawled over to him, and leaned over his shoulder to see the face of James staring back at her.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" James-in-the-mirror squinted. "Are you with Raina? Really? Job mate, that's plus points for you. She hates your guts." James said doltishly, while Sirius sighed heavily and Raina made a disgusted-choking sound.

"Yeah, right, James. Sirius, what is this thing?_ I want one_." Raina whined. Sirius jerked away from her.

"You can't have one." He turned back to James. "I don't know where I am, Forbidden Forest, somewhere, maybe. Why?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Are you daft? Seriously? I thought you were clever! Both of you!" James suddenly exclaimed, and slapped a hand to his forehead. "You aren't on the map. Meet us by Hagrids, Peter and I will get you right away, under the cloak. Once you get to Hagrids, go _right inside_. Be careful, keep wands at the ready." Raina stole the mirror from Sirius.

"Why? Wheres Remus? What's the big deal James, I wanted to get high." Raina asked, but Sirius was already cursing in the background. James chuckled for a moment.

"Wheres Remus, you nut? Go take a quick look at the moon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? You know I've been getting some great ones :) they make me happy. A week has passed so quickly, i felt like it was just yesterday i posted something! 3<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Animalistic

**Fourteen**

Raina paled. Full moon, it had to be. Quickly, she placed the mirror on the floor (Sirius scrambled to get it back) and opened the door of the shack a crack. Indeed, the full moon glistened the snow-white grounds with white light, making the domain black and white. She turned to Sirius.

"OK. We have to go. As soon as possible." He said quickly, placing the mirror back in his pocket. Both of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you call James back -"

"No, Raina, a werewolf could take down this shack... Oh come on! Don't look at your plant like that I'm sure it will be OK."

"Maybe I should just..."

"Raina! Leave it! We need to go." Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He didn't let go. Rainas senses seemed to be going into overdrive. They walked.

"Sirius, somethings wrong." She whispered, her lips already getting chapped. Sirius seemed to notice this, but he looked back to her eyes. She was scared, frightened even; but she tried very hard not to show it. To Raina, his eyes just looked determined.

"I'm sure we will be fine. Just keep walking, keep you hand on your wand, don't-"

"Shush! Damn it, I know! You'll give us away!" Raina let go of his hand. Sirius felt responsible for her. Sure, he didn't like her very much, but he was supposed to know about full moons, she wasn't. He was supposed to memorize the dates.

"This is odd. Everything is so still, so silent." Sirius whispered. The two were walking very slowly and quietly, trying hard not make the snow crunch too loudly beneath their feet. Finally, the clearance was visible up ahead.

"Oh, great. Come on." Sirius said, and started to walk. Raina didn't follow. Sirius turned around, and grabbed her hand preparing to drag her out, but she wasn't facing him. She was half turned, her bruised face squinted as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't move." She mouthed. He stayed silent, still holding her hand. Slowly, she turned to face the dark trees behind them.

It was like a painting, with white, black, blue and silver. The trees and shadows were black, the snow white, with a colourful range of blues and silver here and there. Sirius couldn't see what she was staring at. She squeezed his hand. Finally, he noticed the pair of bright, yellowish green eyes.

But, those eyes seemed to high up for a werewolf, not that Sirius or Raina has ever seen one in person. But, after a moment, the beast showed itself.

The werewolf was furry, and tall. It was hauntingly skinny, but very large. It took two hesitant steps out of the shadows, both wizards were frozen. It was standing eerily on its hind legs, staring them down. The third step it took, it went on four legs.

"Run, Raina. Now." Sirius said calmly, but she didn't move. She couldn't. Raina wanted to scream, take out her wand, anything. But she was frozen.

"Come on, move!" Sirius urged. The werewolf opened its jaws, showing brilliant gleaming teeth, dripping with saliva. It made a slight hissing-growling noise.

"Fuck it." Sirius murmured. "Run!" He yelled, jerking Raina out of her stupor.

How they thought they could outrun a werewolf was beyond them, but they tried. Sirius cast some sort of hex at the animal, which confused it and gave them about thirty seconds head start. All to soon, they did hear the howl and pounding footsteps of a beat behind them.

"James! Peter! Run!" Raina yelled as they came into view, standing by Hagrids Hut. However, the two came running at them, wands aimed at the werewolf on their tail.

"Stupefy!" James tried, but it only worked for a moment. Soon, they were all running, the icy weather clawing down their throats, stabbing needles into their lungs, drying their lips and making their eyes tear up. Somehow, they separated.

"Boys?" Raina called out from her hiding place beside the pumpkin patch near Hagrids cabin (which was empty). She didn't see anyone.

_Damn this. It's just like Sirius to leave me in the wilderness with a bloody werewolf!_

She was furious. Where were they? She scanned the snowy grounds, but didn't see much. Her eyesight felt suddenly felt better, like she could see in the dark shadows. She felt as if she could hear for miles, smell, taste, everything, was heightened.

It was with these new senses did she find her kin. By the castle greenhouses were James and Sirius, _cowards_, she thought viciously. She did then, spot Peter running oddly. He was screaming. She furrowed her brow, and tried to look farther.

There, in the distance, black against white, was the werewolf. It seemed to be limping, but running nonetheless.

"Bollocks." she hissed. Peter couldn't defend himself against a werewolf! James and Sirius were farther away than she was, she had to do something.

Raina started running, leaving her wand unattended in her pocket. She felt warmer, like her body was in fever. She was running faster. She could see the werewolf now, and Peter for that matter. She had to help him, not if for Peter himself, but for Remus too. She ran faster. She was so close now.

Suddenly, the image of an unknown feline erupted in her mind. _Adrenaline,_ that was the key! Just like magic, she had to be angry, frightened, it was similar accidental magic! She ran faster, trudged on, and imagined herself with claws, fur, and most of all teeth.

Suddenly she was a bullet running toward the werewolf, she jumped over Peter. She wasn't human anymore, but what she was, she couldn't tell. She met the brute head on, letting out a wild roar, and heard various noises of surprise and shock, and even freight.

Her claws cut through the skin like scissors in paper. True, she felt the claws of the werewolf, and it hurt, but she could _hardly_ feel it. The rush was too much, and a blur of black fur and wetness, and stickiness, was everywhere. She kept going and going, ravaging. She heard the final yelp of a canine, then it was gone. The werewolf was retreating, from what she could see, bloodied and mangled. Raina was proud of herself, and turned to her friends, not bothering to look at herself. They were all staring at her with wide eyes and pale faces.

"Remind me not to get in a fight with you." Peter whispered, but whined and held his ankle, which appeared to have the numbness of frost-bite. Raina inched closer, her large paws creating dents in the snow.

"How did you do that? Blimey..."James whispered. Sirius was silent.

"Students?" A far of teacher yelled. The boys wouldn't be able to tell who it was, but she could. It was Professor McGonagal, followed by Professor Dumbledore. Sirius shooed her away, and she booked it off into the trees.

The first thought she had when she reached the shack she was going to stay in was that _she didn't know how to change back_. What happened to her clothes, her wand? They didn't rip when she changed. Raina let out a moan, which sounded weird to her own cat-ears. What breed of feline was she? All she could tell was that she was pretty big, and dark coloured. Whining, she pushed the shack door open and curled up inside beside her plant. Hopefully, the boys would come back for her tomorrow, and suddenly she found herself glad that she allowed Sirius to join her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :) Merry Christmas<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Friends ?

**Fifteen**

All three of the boys were quickly sent to the hospital wing for Pepper-Up potions. The next morning, Remus went in a usual, with a bit more scratches then he normally had. As for James, Peter and Sirius, they had a long talk about why they were outside after hours, who was the werewolf and their detentions they would receive. The story was, that they were just out after curfew on an abnormally pleasant night, the ran into the werewolf, and were lucky enough to make it out alive. In order to not raise suspicions, they stated that they had no idea about Remus' lycanthropy (but didn't really know if Dumbledore believed it). In conclusion, they gained Saturday morning detentions for two weeks.

They left Raina in the shack for that night, and the day after it. Extremely annoyed, she went outside and scratched up the trees around her shack for something to do. Raina stared longingly at her plant. Starr and Daniel were going to kill her, once she met up with them. If she was ever human again...

After about an hour that second night after the sun had gone down, Rainas ears quirked. Around in the area, she could hear sniffing. Like an animal was snuffling about in the snow. Raina stood, and snarled (she got a giddy feeling whenever she heard this coming from her own mouth). Then, the rather large head of a black dog, popped in. Raina was curious, but also startled, when the dog turned into Sirius Black.

Furious, Raina tried to shout profanities and such, but it came out in roars and mews. Sirius was vigilantly telling her to shut up, until he threw a snowball at her face. It worked.

_Somehow, my face always seems to get wet when I'm around him,_ she thought glumly.

"Calm down, Scott. Obviously, I'm here to get you." Sirius said in a drawling voice. She was tempted to clobber him.

"OK. Relax. First, I need to cast a spell on you. It was in the back of that animal book you were supposed to read." He sent her a look. "_Alis Bestia Fera_. All you have to do to become human again is to picture yourself as... normal." he struggled with a word. Like she hadn't tried that? Annoyed, Raina took a swipe at his shin. Sirius jumped back.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed at her.

"Just try it! Quickly!" He said. Raina sat down on her haunches, and closed her eyes. She imagined herself elegantly transforming into a human, then heartily pounding Sirius with her fists. She did this for five minutes, but somehow, nothing happened.

"Think of every detail." He urged her. Raina tried again.

She imagined her body elongating, her cat legs turning into human legs, her standing, her dark hair leaving her body and shimmering from her scalp.

It happened quickly then, and Raina found herself standing in the shack, completely human. She gasped, and looked at her hands. Her makeup was still done nicely, but sadly, the bruises remained (but were lessened). Most importantly, she was still wearing clothes.

"Finally, normal." she sighed with relief. Sirius said nothing, but he stood there. They began to walk out into the snow.

"So... what kind of animal am I?" Raina asked. All she knew was that she was dark coloured, feline, and large. Sirius chuckled.

"You don't know? Your a panther. Black. Suits you perfectly." He said, and Raina snorted.

"I've always liked cats, but i never assumed I was like one." Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I find cats are usually more uptight and snobbier than dogs." He said, with a wink. Raina rolled her eyes. "What else?"

"According to the book, they're also unique. They act different then everyone else, different habits. Elusive, stealthy, _temperamental_." He gave her a look when he said that one.

"Sounds like me." Raina said in a neutral tone that hinted at sarcasm. Sirius didn't know if she was serious or not, so he ignored it. They had begun to slow their pace.

"Come on, then. You haven't eaten in almost two days." Sirius said, and started to walk faster, then quickly turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "Unless...?" He asked, and Raina shook her head.

"No, no way. I didn't eat anything." She sighed, and laughed. Smiling, Sirius nodded and turned back around, leading the way through the snowy forest. It was quiet for a moment when Raina wondered why he was being so nice. He hadn't called her a Bitch, Slytherin, or even Slag once. He just walked on beside her, head up, a light smirk on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, with her eyes narrowed. He glanced at her quickly.

"Why not? I'm officially an animagus." He shrugged, grinned, and took off in stride. Raina rolled her eyes and followed him.

Turns out, he took her to the kitchens for a hearty bowl of stew with fresh baked bread, milk and later, cauldron cakes. Raina ate in silence. Funnily enough, she could eat in front of him. Maybe it was because she didn't like him? Probably. Normally, she didn't like to eat in front of the male sex. He ate some too, although not as much as her. _He was able to go to dinner,_ Raina thought glumly.

"Why aren't you happy?" He asked after a while, blasting back her question. Raina frowned for a moment.

"What's there to be happy about?" She shrugged, and took another bite of her bread. Sirius snorted.

"Life, maybe? You're a witch! An animagus! You've got a boyfriend! Isn't that the type of stuff that makes girls happy?" He asked her vibrantly, and she shrugged.

"Drugs make this girl happy." She replied smartly, and winked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Drugs are bad for you." He said, but then Raina rolled her eyes. She knew he had done them at least three times in his life, but didn't voice it.

"Why do you care?" She asked quickly, and slightly angry. He blinked, his gray eyes playful.

"Since I figured out your not even t_hat much of a bitch as I thought you were._" He said, then winked at her like he had found out her biggest secret. Raina choked on her soup.

"Wha-at, what?" she stuttered, coughing throatily on her first what.

"You came back, you bravely and unknowingly transformed, which could have seriously injured or killed you, just to save Peter from Remus. You didn't maul me at your first chance when I came to get you."

"I thought about it," Raina said, a ghost of a smile creeping on her lips. Sirius just smiled at her momentarily, in a friendly way. It creeped her out.

As the two walked back to the common room, Raina became more and more nervous. She let Sirius go in first, he looked around then beckoned her in (to see if Daniel was around). Fortunately, Daniel was not around; unfortunately, Starr was. She took one, disbelieving and rather vividly angry look at Raina and Sirius, then marched up the stairs dramatically. Raina sent Sirius a grimace, then followed up behind her.

Upon entering the dormitory, she noticed Starr huffed loudly and crossed her arms, collapsing on her bed. Lily was in there as well, but alone. When she saw Raina, she sighed.

"Oh, there you are! You weren't here, I was wondering where you -" Lily started saying, but Starr cut her off.

"Shut it, Evans. A moment alone, please." Starr said in a bossy voice. Looking affronted and extremely annoyed, but nonetheless, Lily left. Raina braced herself.

"You were gone for over twenty four hours! You said you would be right back." Starr hissed, her eyes practically glowing.

"Oh, whatever, Starr. You skip whole days of classes all the time." Raina snapped back, but she scoffed.

"Yeah, but I sleep in my bed and you see me before you go to class. I see you after class. I especially don't go running off as soon as I get out of the hospital wing! You've still got bruises on your face!"

"What have you ever been in the 'Wing for anyways?" Raina said, now both girls were standing up, their voices growing louder.

"That's irrelevant! You totally ditched Daniel and I, as soon as you were able to -"

"Oh, stop being absolutely ridiculous!"

"- And for Sirius Black, nonetheless!" Starr finished triumphant, with a livid smirk. For a moment, Raina was speechless.

"That prat has nothing to do with anything! I went to get high!" Raina shouted, anger and disbelief evident in her voice.

"Why was he with you?"

"He wasn't. I was only walking with him back from the kitchens!" Raina said. It was only part of a lie, after all she spent the day and night by herself. Lying was almost second nature to her.

"Are you fucking him?" Starr asked, her eyes narrowing. Raina actually laughed.

"Are you kidding me? No! He just happened to be there!" Raina laughed again, shock across her features, her hazel eyes astounded and wide.

"I don't know, you seem to be spending a lot more time with them then you are me. We hardly even got together during the holidays! But, apparently, you went to James Potters party? Without me?" She asked, yelling again. Raina rolled her eyes. She was so done with Starrs drama at the moment.

"You already had plans! Just shut it!" Raina yelled back, sure the whole common room could hear them by now. In a huge, angry huff, Starr whipped her wand in an arc (hexing Raina with a bat-bogey hex she successfully blocked) and stomped out of the room. Raina screamed in anger, and slammed the door of the lavatory as she stepped inside it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very long, but i felt you might want something for Christmas :). Happy Holidays! I will be busy the next few days, so it will probably be a while until the next one because i still have to write it...R&amp;R! :):)<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Mistake

**Sixteen **

It had been almost four days since Raina had talked to Starr. Both feuding girls refused to give in and admit they were wrong, which led to a very boring four days for Raina. Sure, there was James and Sirius who had decided to keep her company, but sometimes they went off with Peter and Remus, which left her alone.

On these days, Raina would usually seek out Daniel, but he promptly ignored her too. Raina, James and Sirius thought this was incredibly immature of him (but she had a sneaking suspicion they were only agreeing with her to protect themselves from bodily harm). Either way, it was on the afternoon of the fourth day, right before dinner, which Raina finally caught up to her boyfriend and cornered him in the corridors.

"Daniel, wait up!" Raina called, seeing her boyfriend walking amongst other sixth years in front of her. He didn't turn, or stop, or say anything. She called him again, but nothing happened.

"Prat. Ventum." Raina swished her wand, and Daniel had no choice as he was pulled backwards toward her by silver ropes (which was slightly embarrassing for him). He swore when he saw who it was.

"Take these damn ropes off, Raina!"

"Not until you come with me, so let's go." Raina walked into the closest broom cupboard, dragging her annoyed boyfriend with her. Once the door was closed and bolted, she took off the ropes.

"You're acting mad, darling. Come off it." He said in a flabbergasted voice. Raina squinted her eyes at him, shifting to avoid the bucket that was poking the back of her kneecap.

"What's your problem, Daniel? You've been avoiding me for the past couple of days and its pissing me off." She said in an angry voice, but Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a problem, Raina. You were gone for over twenty-four hours -"

"I was fine!"

"- And Starr told me she saw you with Sirius Black? Since when are you two best mates, first of all?" He almost yelled, suddenly enraged. Raina visibly flinched from the sudden hostility in his voice.

"You have no right to be angry with me at all, Raina Scott. Honestly, I sat here stricken with worry, only to find you were hanging out with your new 'friends'. Am I not good enough for you anymore? We've only been dating for around two months, but I've heard rumors that you get bored pretty easily." He sneered at her, trying to fold his arms and turn away, but he made it look awkward as the broom cupboard they were in was small.

Raina felt suddenly guilty. He was right, it was her fault. She wasn't spending her time with him, but alone somewhere in a shack with Sirius Black. She was slightly hurt about the rumors statement, but she passed it off. For the sake of our relationship, she thought.

"I'm sorry Daniel. Really." She said softly, placing her hand on his arm. He shrugged it off quickly.

"Sorry won't just fix it, darling, you need to solve the problem too." He said, but his voice softened when he spoke to her this time. Raina felt even guiltier, like this whole fight was all her fault. She should have known he would have been so worried.

"I will not keep things from you, anymore. I won't go away for a day or two without notifying you. I'm sorry." She paused. "Are we okay now?" She gently placed her arm around him, and he smiled.

"Yeah. Come here." He took her in for a hug, and she felt much better about the whole situation (but still slightly guilty). His face buried into her neck, where he promptly kissed her.

"Don't do that to me, please avoid such a mistake again. I was so worried."

She felt as if she wanted to say something sweet, yet rude here. But, she didn't.

"I won't, Daniel. I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

She didn't know if she loved him yet, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Sirius, move over." James whined, trying to shove him farther away and onto the floor of the common room. Sirius fell off the couch with a grunt, glad that there was an area carpet beneath him.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do! Where's Snivellius?" He dumbly looked around the common room, as if he would be in here. "Lets prank him."

"We should leave him alone for at least one day – he hasn't done anything to us yet," Remus piped up, looking over at the other three boys from the arm chair in front of the fire and versus the couch. James shrugged, while Peter said nothing.

Starr was currently sitting near the tables on the other side of the room, with some boy. She flipped her golden blond hair, smiled, and batted her long dark eyelashes. However, as soon as Raina came in on the arm of Daniel, her blue eyes squinted dangerously, then she promptly marched across the room and into the girls dormitory.

Sirius watched Rainas face. She looked almost hopeful at her ex-best friend, but the look quickly changed to sadness and anger as the blond left the room. Then it became nonchalance. Daniel whispered something in her ear, kissed her cheek, she smiled. Daniel left. Nonchalance again.

"Hello." Remus said politely as the brown haired girl took a seat on the couch, beside James (who didn't try and push her off like he had Sirius). She sighed loudly, ran a hand through her straight brown hair and slouched. James raised an eyebrow at her as she invaded his space. No one said anything, and Raina sighed again, even louder.

"Something you want to say?" Peter asked with a chuckle. Oddly enough, the two of them got along despite their difference in personalities.

"Starr is a bitch."

"Something we already knew." Sirius said immediately after, earning a smack on the back of the head.

The relationship between Sirius and Raina was odd and new to her. For one, they didn't seriously fight, call each other names or bully each other anymore. They might swear, or bicker now and then but things had drastically changed, all because of Rainas act in saving Peter from Remus.

She didn't mind the change to much – it was nice not feeling like shit or being angry at Sirius all the time. Her boyfriend sometimes bring up her involvement with the four boys, and sometimes made her feel guilty about it, or always asking questions. Although, despite his obvious feelings, Daniel never asked Raina directly to not hang around with them.

"How is life with the Prefect?" Sirius asked airily, and picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of him. Raina shrugged. "Alright."

They were all disturbed for a moment by a knock on the window near the fireplace. They turned, noticing an official looking owl, with an odd purple collar around its neck. Stretching (much like a cat) Raina got up from her spot (James taking the opportunity to stretch out) and walked to the window, letting the large bird in.

"This owl has a letter for me… but why didn't Yoshi bring it to me?" Raina asked, mostly to herself. Attached to the owls leg was a very large envelope, with muggle stamps on it. She unattached it and let the bird go, taking the letter with her back to the couch. James made her sit on the floor beside Sirius.

"They have wizards who work in mugge post offices, sending letters addressed to wizards with owls that are from muggles. Your muggle born, aren't you?" Remus told her. She nodded.

"Yes, but who would send me …" She trailed off, suddenly staring at the letter in shock.

"What's the matter? You look a little pale." Sirius said from beside her. He reached to place his hand on her forehead but she slapped it away. _It couldn't be_… Raina was in panic mode.

Swiftly, James snatched the letter from her hands, but she reacted. If it was from _him_, no one could see it. She stood and jumped on him, snatching it back from him.

"It says it's from your Dad, what's the big deal?" He asked, nursing his arm which she had scratched in her struggle. Swiftly, she took the letter and sat on the girls dormitory stairs. The boys didn't follow her.

What was she to do? Why was he sending her letters, of all people? He hated her, wished her dead… he only ever sent her letters at Christmas, and even then, they were usually unpleasant.

Raina crumpled the piece of parchment and stomped up the stairs, the anger almost producing a wave of fury around her, everywhere she stepped. Ignoring Starr, she slammed open her dormitory room door, hexed her trunk out from under her bed, buried the letter and left her common room to get high.


	18. Chapter 17: The Powdered Substance

**Seventeen **

This was more than a hangover headache. It had to be. Raina squinted, in attempt to see as much as she could about the room around her without letting much light in. Her body felt tingly, like it was numb and asleep. She opened her eyes, giving up on avoiding light. She was in the Gryffindor bathroom. She would of thought it was in her dormitories, but Sirius Black happened to be sitting and staring at her, his back against the wall.

**Twelve Hours Earlier**

To say she was angry and upset was an understatement. What was he thinking, writing her?

Raina never had a perfectly pleasant relationship with her father, and it only got worse when her magical abilities started to show. When he left when she was eight, he didn't exactly leave her whole, even if she would deny the fact to herself. So, she was extremely on edge.

_If he came to the house he could have hurt Mum… but he used post. She is hardly home anyways, these days…but what if he's waiting for me when I get home during the Easter Holidays? The bastard would… I could stay at school… _The thoughts buzzed throughout her brain, and Raina nearly walked into screamed loudly when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Bollocks, Scott, stop screaming." James clapped hands over his ears and released her shoulder.

"What is your problem? Do not, under any circumstances, sneak up on me! You could have lost that hand!" She hissed at him, swinging her hair out of her face. James stared at her in shock.

"I came walking towards you!" Raina glared at him for a moment, then turned briskly. He kept pace with her.

"So, why would a letter from your father be to upsetting?" He asked her in a curious voice. Raina stopped suddenly, making him bounce into her. She whipped out her wand and sparks flew into his glasses.

"Don't mention that man to me. Mind your own business." However, as mean as she tried to be, James wasn't intimidated. He sighed, placed his hand over her wand and pushed it away from his face.

"Raina," he said in a kind voice, making the simple statement of her name into a question. She paused, but her armour didn't flinch or crack. Her angry eyes narrowed at him.

"Leave me_ alone_, Potter." She flung her wand arm away from him, and stomped away.

"You're starting to sound like Evans!" He called after her, but she ignored him_. Stupid Potter_, she thought viciously, _needs to mind his own business_.

She seemed to have been roaming the corridors of Hogwarts for at least an hour, stressing over her thoughts. Her imagination blew up dirty ideas, with gruesome consequences, and played them like a television behind her eyes. She even found little black drops of water dripping onto her hands and falling down her cheeks at one point. She was on the seventh floor, and had been walking in the same corridor a few times. Crying, she felt as if she needed a place to get away, and to forget at least for a little while.

She was just walking past a blank wall for the hundredth time (it seemed to her) when a quiet noise pricked her interest. She turned her head to the right, and there was a large, wooden door. She hadn't seen it before, and she took a half step towards it. Hogwarts wouldn't be dangerous. Why was she hesitating? Raina marched with determination to the door, and bravely grasped the large handle and swung it open.

The room looked comfy. It was medium sized, with lots of squashy arm chairs. There was a fire place, blankets, books (to her distaste), and a strange assortment on the square coffee table.

Raina walked over and smiled with glee. One of her harvested bags from the plant was here sitting on the table. Beside it was a pipe, papers and a bong. She doubted she would use the papers or the bong. She smiled, wrapped herself in the blankets and snuggled into the squishy armchair. Relaxation, at last.

Midway of getting high, Raina noticed something different. Just a minute ago, she had wished for something stronger. At first she hoped for alcohol, but none appeared. Instead, a small package of a red powdered substance appeared. She picked up the bag and inspected it. The powder was very fine, and dark in colour. Almost brownish. With a very little hesitation, she pocketed it.

After she was done, she felt immensely relaxed, and slow moving. But with these pleasurable effects came hunger. Sadly she left the room (as when she wished for food nothing happened) and slowly walked to the kitchens, seven floors below her.

She passed a few people, but it was only nine thirty, half an hour until curfew. No one said anything to her, and she liked it that way. Upon ticking the pear (she giggled in tune with it) the house elves were eager to please. Raina sat in there alone, eating a hearty meal that was seconds of dinner. But she got annoyed when the buzz started to falter. It wasn`t until her last bite of chocolate crème pie that she remembered the unknown powdered substance. It was with sadness that she remembered the letter waiting for her in her dormitory room. She was tired, she didn`t want to think about this anymore. As soon as she was finished eating, she asked the nearest house elf for a straw.

After snorting large amounts of the dark red powder, she was acting like a complete psychotic person. She had gained large amounts of energy in short periods of time; she experienced heavy emotional ups and downs and excitement all in the span of the next five hours.

"No one can see me! Im'ma secret agent!" Raina hissed to herself as she emerged out of the Hufflepuff corridor. Quickly, as if she was trying to hide from someone, she lay flat against the corridor wall and peeked around it. She clasped her hands together to create a gun.

She tiptoed and whispered comments to herself until she got back to the common room.

"My dear, it's well past curfew! Past midnight!" The fat lady said. She rolled her eyes.

"Let me in."

"Password?" The fat lady in the pink dress asked. Raina swore, she couldn't remember it.

"LET ME IN!" She screamed, and stated pounding her fists on the portrait. The fat ladies screams, as well as hers, quickly attracted the attention of the students inside. It was Sirius who opened the door.

"Bloody hell Scott, get in before you get McGonagal over here!" He said in a rather rude and bossy voice.

"Oh yes, and I am perfectly fine, thank you for asking!" The Fat Lady said as Sirius slammed the portrait hole.

"God. God, god, god, god…" Raina was whispering to herself, her eyes watering and scanning the room in hysteria. Sirius went up to her and held her shoulders steady, as she was shaking. It was only him and James in the common room, and a couple first years that ran up the stairs as she came in.

"God, god, god…"

"Scott? Can you hear me?"

"Oh my god…" Sirius tried to get her to look at him, but her eyes seemed unable to stay in one place. James came and stood beside him, worried.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"'Dunno, mate." The two boys stood there with a seemingly frightened woman in their hands. Raina was shaking, murmuring to herself. She was cold and sweaty to the touch as well as pale.

Suddenly, she shrieked.

"The spiders! Get rid of them! They're coming, they're eating my skin!" She shouted, and then screamed again, her manicured fingernails scratching her arms and tearing the skin. The boys regained their scared composure.

"Prongs, transfigure some mittens or something! I'm taking her upstairs!" Sirius said her name to her in a calm matter, and tried to pick her up and climb up the stairs. He managed to do it, but he suffered slight wounds and she began to scratch him. Her screaming turned into whimpering, but it still made him uneasy. He gently placed her on the bathroom floor. He woke up Remus and Peter, but didn't care much. James came in behind him, and with a struggle, placed mittens on her hands, then added a sticking charm so she couldn't take them off.

"Spiders! Spiders! Get rid of them!" She whined, attacking her skin with the mittens.

"Calm down, Raina. There aren't any spiders." James said kindly, and then turned to Sirius. "Do you think we should stun her or something?" Sirius frowned in thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, we don't know what's wrong with her. Do you think it's some sort of poision? Maybe we should take her to Madam Pomfrey…"

"Hold on." James went to Raina, who just sat there mumbling again, and he searched her pockets. James found the small bag containing the dark red substance. They took it and placed it on the counter to inspect it. There was a short straw in the baggie as well.

"Do you know what this is?" James said after a moment after inspecting it, in a melancholy voice. Sirius nodded after a moment.

"I don't really know _what_ it is... She must have snorted this." Sirius said this with disgust. He leant against the wall, staring at the tiles.

"You think I should give it to Dumbledore? Maybe he could get rid of the kid who gave it to her…"

"Or she could get expelled." Sirius said flatly.

"Do you think she knew what she was taking?" James asked.

"She knew, mate. I swear, she the highest life I've ever seen. On a bird, at least," He said. James thought for a moment.

"Look, mate, I know she's your girl –"

"Prongs! She isn't! She's Wellby's girl. I don't even like her like - I hardly like her as a person!" He slammed his fist against the wall and now Raina was crying.

"Why do I give two fucks about the stupid slag anyway." It was more a statement than a question. James didn't reply, but left Sirius alone with his thoughts and went to bed. He assumed he was going to take the substance to the Headmaster tomorrow morning. Sirius took a seat on the floor opposite her, staring at the girl who was currently dangerously high on some sort of unknown powdered substance.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R i hope you like it! Sorry for errors, i was editing this but i may have missed some. I just want to clear something up:<strong>

** The conflicts in this chapter arent about Srius having LOVING feelings for her. He just doesn't understand why he cares about her AS A FRIEND. **


	19. Chapter 18: A Long Night

**Eighteen**

For the first little while, she just sat there while looked at her. She looked like a mess. All the bruises that were on her face were gone, but she had racoon eyes and black makeup smeared down her face. Should he wash it for her? Maybe not.

"Why am I here sitting with you?" He asked, sighing. Raina stopped murmuring to herself, and looked up at him. He felt a pang when he saw the sadness and confusion in her eyes.

`` I don't know. I'm a slag." she stated, and then looked down at her arm. She rubbed it tentatively with the mittens.

`Yeah, I don't think I can deny the fact that you are. And you're a high life." He added on. She threw a roll of toilet paper at him and cried again.

I'm not. N-not much of a high life… it`sss jusstt what makes m-me happy." She said with a shrug. Every word that came out of her mouth had a sad ring to it, and lots of her words were stuttered.

``You have Daniel, doesn`t he make you happy?" Sirius asked, and Raina smiled brilliantly.

"Yes, he does. Daniel is so sweet, and nice." She was calmer now, and stopped stutering her words. Sirius raised his eyebrows. Sure, Daniel was nice, but he was a _prefect_.

Sirius really wanted to know, but he felt like he shouldn't ask. Would she hit him if he asked? He was curious, he had to admit. If she answered this correctly, maybe he would change his view on her. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Ahem. Umm…" He started off awkward. It was odd for him, no _bird_ usually ever made him feel awkward. "Do you guys have sex?" He asked finally, after ruffling his hair and grinning like any other sixteen year old boy would. Well, soon he would be seventeen.

Rainas smile faltered, but didn't diminish entirely.

"Yeah, we do." She pulled the hair away from her face.

Well, she confirmed his thoughts. She was a slag.

"Isn't that a good thing, though? Like, for you. Or maybe him?" He asked awkwardly. He felt like maybe he was doing know the right thing by distracting her. Sirius chuckled to himself for a moment. _Distracting her, my ass, I just want to know_, he thought with slight shame.

"Well, I guess it's okay." She started crying this time, like really crying. The boy didn't know what to do, he had never seen Raina so …human before. He watched her for a moment, and she lifted up her shirt from her waist to dry underneath her eyes. He noticed something sparkly near her navel. He pushed the thought away for later, and scooted over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, come on… It can't be that terrible." _Well, it must be, idiot_. Sirius shook his head. _Obviously if she's crying! _

"But I don't love him Sirius…" Well, that was new to him. He didn't think Raina fucked for love. He didn't say anything; he had no clue what to say.

"And it hurts sometimes," She said even more quietly, and she looked down as if ashamed. Now, he felt kind of guilty for being a bully to her… and anger at Daniel?

"Hurts? I never thought the blokes pecker would be that big..." He found himself joking, trying to cheer her up, not just because he felt obligated as her babysitter, but because he was concerned, and he found this odd.

She looked up at him; her face looked dirty with all that black over it. He summoned a towel that was beside the sink, splashed it with water from his wand, and wiped her face. Surprisingly, she didn't struggle.

When he moved the towel away, he was slightly stunned. He honestly thought that maybe he was the first person ever to see her without all that makeup on.

Her skin wasn't flawless, she had a blemish on her forehead but it was small. Her lashes were actually dark coloured, and long and thick even without the makeup. She looked younger, fresher, and healthier without makeup on. He would even say she was beautiful, with her soft pink blush and her big greenish eyes.

But then, her eyes teared up again, she scratched at her arms and legs, and her lips parted while tears run down them. Sirius frowned, it seemed his joke wasn't going to work here. He groaned internally.

"He's not exactly a gentle lover… but he doesn't mean too. He loves me, he just gets caught up in the moment." She shrugged, and Sirius hugged her.

"I've only had sex three times so far." She added on, and Sirius was again surprised. Yet, he held more respect for Raina than he ever had before (but it still wasn't much).

"I see." Was all he said.

After a while she stopped crying, and he moved back to his spot against the opposite wall. Checking his watch, it was now half past three. She never dozed off, but spent a quiet hour examining the floor tiles and whispering about them and giggling to herself, kind of like a little girl would. He moaned to himself, when would this end? When would she sleep, when would he be able to go to sleep?

"whatssamatter Sirius?" She asked him with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm tired." He said simply. He was tired of babysitting. Raina laughed.

"Me too. I've been tired for years." She laughed again, loudly this time, like he had said something hilarious. He noticed something glinted off her tongue.

"hey, what do you have in your mouth, and on your stomach?" He asked her. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, like her animagus form looking upon her prey. She smiled.

"That is a tongue ring, and a navel ring. Want to see?" She asked, and crawled over to him. Sirius gulped, she was making him uncomfortable.

She lifted up her shirt up to her ribs, and sitting through her skin was a pretty metal piece, with what one would assume to be a sapphire (but probably fake) hung right underneath her navel. He had to admit, It was attractive. He hoped it was just his reckless teenage hormones.

"Do you like it, Sirius?" She purred. "I can see you looking at it" She went to grab his hand, but he quickly sat on both of them. She was smirking at him.

"Maybe you should get one." She said thoughtfully, and before he could react, she was pulling up his shirt. She didn't pull it up all the way, but enough to see his abdominal muscles. He didn't mind too much (he was rather proud of his stomach) but he got goose bumps when she trailed two of her fingers along them. He tried not to look at her.

"Maybe not." She chuckled, but didn't put his shirt back down. Instead, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

It had a small silver piece, like a bar, right through it. It looked painful, yet also tempting. He nodded awkwardly.

"Nice." She smiled at him again.

"Yes it is." She bent down quickly, and trailed her bejewelled tongue up his stomach, and he visibly flinched away. Not because he was disgusted, but because he liked the way it felt. This was so _wrong_.

"Like it?" She asked, Sirius glared at her for a moment, but said nothing. She didn't back off, she was still too close to him for his liking, but Sirius was happy when she pulled his shirt back down. She stared at him, rubbed her arm with her mittened hands.

"Why did you kiss me at James' party?" She asked, and Sirius scoffed. "I was intoxicated." He felt back to normal, and was so relived. Raina shook her head, her long hair swinging.

"Nope. You think I'm fit." She said, and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fit for a slag, maybe." He said. Raina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah? What if I did this?" Slowly, she trapped him. First she sat in his lap, but then his legs somehow were laying straight in front of him flat on the floor, her face was two inches from his, and her arms held him close to the wall, her legs kept his down. He suddenly felt very unfomortable and very angry at the girl. Who did she think she was, just doing this to him? Even after he put up with her all night! If Raina was a man, he was sure he would have kicked her ass by now.

"See?" he was speechless. Raina Scott was coming onto him? Well, he was handsome; it had to happen at some point. But, again, he was speechless. Raina smirked, and then backed away from him. She went to her spot across the room. She had leaned against the wall with a tired and disappointed, yet triumphant, look on her face.

"You think I'm fit, Sirius. Every man does. They don't think with their heads, they think with their fucking pricks. You're no different."

He was angry. He was pissed. She had played him, right then and there, and he had fallen into it. He glared at her. She was the bitchy slag again at that moment.

"I suppose Daniel is different?"

"Yes, he is." She replied smartly. Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sure he isn't." He hoped it was only anger talking at that moment, complete anger without jealousy.

"He is." She said with finality. The two were quiet and Sirius checked his watch. Four AM. The high girl finally fell into a deep sleep on the tile floor, so he could finally sleep. Or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it - R&amp;R please?<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Waking Up

**Nineteen**

This was more than a hangover headache. It had to be. Raina squinted, in attempt to see as much as she could about the room around her without letting much light in. Her body felt tingly, like it was numb and asleep. She opened her eyes, giving up on avoiding light. She was in the Gryffindor bathroom. She would of thought it was in her dormitories, but Sirius Black happened to be sitting and staring at her, his back against the wall.

Why he was there, she didn't understand at first. She could barely comprehend the act of speech.

Sirius shifted. Slowly, his head shrugged off of the wall and he yawned, stretched his arms and looked up at her. He smiled. It wasn't the type of friendly, genuine smile he gave her the other day- this one was more of a smirk. Raina narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked in a coarse voice. Sirius winked. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

Raina thought about it for a moment, what was she supposed to feel better from? This sore, croaky throat, maybe..

Then the memories hit her. The anger, the weed, the powdered substance, oh she never should have snorted it… the spiders! The crying!

Raina gasped loudly, and Sirius smiled wickiedly again. He expected her to yell, to hex him, to be angry, to be bitchy, to be nasty to him. He would welcome that, welcome things if they went back to normal. However, the girl surprised him again.

Quickly, she jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was makeup less (!), and pale, and that was the first thing she noticed. With a light cry, she covered her face with her hands. Sirius honestly didn't understand what she was doing. He felt that maybe he should comfort her in some way – but he had been doing that all night, and he didn't feel like getting up.

After a moment, Raina uncovered her eyes and walked over to sit beside him. He turned his head and looked at her face. The blood had rushed back up to her cheeks (she's blushing!) and her eyes looked sharp. They looked watered, but nothing spilled over.

"You've seen me makeupless –"

"It's refreshing. You look so nice and clean –"

"Sirius, stop. I'm being serious here."

"No, I'm-"

"Sirius!" She pleaded. Sirius was astonished that she was here, willingly pleading and sitting beside him, using his first name in a polite manner. Maybe she wasn't sober yet?

"Okay. Sorry. What is it?" He said apologetically. Raina blinked, her dark eyelashes fluttering with surprise. Her eyes looked very brown today.

"Anything and everything I've said, done, everything you've seen, please, keep it a secret." She begged, pleading with her big eyes. Sirius didn't know what to say for a moment, the girl said _please?_

"Black, please, just between you and me?" She asked, grasping his shoulders this time.

"Yes, fine. Don't worry about it, it's forgotten." He said, holding out his hand. She smiled widely, it reached her eyes, and shook his hand in deal. Then, without so much as another word, she promptly got up and left, mittens and all.

On her way out she awkwardly said 'hello' to Remus and Peter but didn't see James anywhere. She wanted to go find Daniel, and receive some sort of comfort. She longed for some cuddling, and maybe a nap (if he was willing to miss a class for his ill-minded girlfriend). She walked quickly downstairs and through the common room into her own dormitory. Ignoring everyone in the room (everyone was present except for Starr) she did her makeup in the bathroom then left.

She marched up the stairs in a dead-beat pace, her feet feeling cold. Briskly, she knocked on the seventh-years boys' dormitory door with a closed fist. A red haired boy opened the door, took a quick look at her, and without a word sent Daniel to the door. Immediately upon seeing him, Raina ran into his arms for a hug. This was her favourite place to be, as of now. He didn't put his arms around her, but she didn't notice.

"Do you think we can skive off today? I'm not feeling very well, and I have a few other things I would much rather do in mind." Raina said and smiled tentatively up at him, looking for his blue eyes.

She frowned when she found them, the blue eyes were ice and narrowed in anger. She pushed herself away from him.

"What is it?" She asked, and he sighed, the anger never leaving his face.

"How could you do this? To yourself, to me…" He hissed at her, squinting as if he had never seen her before. Rainas eyes became wide as dinnerplates, and she shook her head.

"What are you talking about… I don't know.." She whimpered quietly, and Daniel grunted in anger.

"The drugs! Everything! You obviously don't give a rats ass –"

"Daniel, please, can we do this in a more private place?" Raina asked, leaning on him and slightly pushing him to the doorway. He grabbed her arm and took her in there, rather harshly. She pushed herself away from him.

"Look, Daniel," She said in an obviously angry yet calm manner. All of his dorm mates scurried out of the room to avoid the hurricane of a fight. "I've been patient with you, I've never crossed you except that one time after the Whomping Willow. I try to go to all my classes, I've cut back –"

"Cut back? Cut Back! Raina, you were out of your fucking mind on whatever the hell it was that you snorted! Do you not understand what you're doing to yourself, or to anyone around you?" He yelled at her, lifting his arms in furious movements as he spoke.

Her eyes flashed at him. "What I do only affects me, and is no one else's goddamn business! I'm not forcing it on anyone; I'm doing it in private!" She yelled at him, her temper flaring. She had never been so angry with him before, had never wanted to hit him so longingly.

"You see, Raina, that's where you're wrong. Every time you are out of your mind, I'm worried about you. Every time you pick up some new drug or alcohol, I wonder if I will have a decent conversation with you, or if you're going to hurt yourself in some way. "Daniel calmed down a bit now, he wasn't yelling at her anymore. He paused, and exhaled two deep breaths out of his nose.

"I hear all the time 'Daniel, you're so smart, why are you with her? She fails all her classes,' or 'Daniel, you need to think about yourself'. How do you think I feel when I hear these things? A professor even asked me that once!"

"Who fucking says that? Tell me, now! I bet it was Slughorn, he always hated me and you're in his bloody slugclub…" Raina kicked the side of the bed, how dare people say those things to him? A professor, even?

_I feel worthless, even the teachers are telling my boyfriend to dump me!_

"Daniel, come on you aren't going to listen to them are you? You say you love me." She turned to her boyfriend, who was giving her a sad, cold look. She walked over to him and gently placed her hands in his. She leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Raina. I thought I did, but whatever I feel isn't enough to get through this. Not anymore." Slowly, he pulled his hands out of hers, and she prayed he couldn't hear her heart breaking.

"Come on, it will be okay…" She pleaded in a whisper. She felt helpless, weak, and powerless. Absolutely opposite how she normally felt. Sitting here, begging this man for some salvation. She hated it, and it got worse when Daniel shook his head.

"No, it won't. I want to be in the Ministry, and that's where I will be next year. I need someone who isn't involved in dangerous things, like you are. I'm thinking about myself now, I need a girl who is… more mature." He said gently to her, and Raina looked into his eyes for the last time.

"Everything, it's all nothing now. Kissing, hugging, our talks, the sex…" She murmured, glaring at him. How could he? How dare he? Just because she had a harmful problem, which got out of hand just once… He quickly enveloped her in a hug. Was this supposed to make her feel better?

"No, it's not nothing, It meant something.." He tried to tell her, but she pushed him away and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Down the steps, through the common room, out the portrait hole. The word nothing kept echoing in her head, pounding through her ears.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Her feet making echos in the corridors as she walked to her destination, holding back the stinging in her eyes that represented her anger and shock at her current situation.

She went to the room James had told her about a while ago, the secret one near Ravenclaw tower. She hoped no one would be in there, and when she got there, no one was. She sat on the light blue plush chair and finally gave in to her tears; she was glad she didn't break down in front of her now ex-boyfriend.

She was there thinking, with the odd tear, until the sun was well up in the crisp blue sky. She had stopped crying for the most part, and she fixed her ruined makeup a while ago with a conjured hand mirror.

While she sat there to think, a lot of topics crossed her mind. She thought about her father, how he played into the situation. Naturally, he didn't directly. She felt like Daniel was like her father in some ways. They way he put lots of effort into his work, the way he talked about how much he knew about anything under the sun… but she feared her father. With sudden anger, she combined the two men. Just like her father, Daniel left her. Daniel left because she had some type _of 'problem'_, the exact same reason her father left. This concluded her reasoning, it finally proved it: everyone left. Everyone leaves and your left alone. Everyone leaves at some point, in some way. Love didn't last, it kept you distracted and happy and makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. It was temporary, and if she wanted the feeling, she would rather be drunk.

She sat like that for a while, and it wasn't until she heard the door opening did she move. She expected it to be James or Sirius, or both even, but it was Remus of all people.

"May I come in?" He asked politely, and Raina merely shrugged. She didn't want to talk to Remus about her problems, least of all about Daniel. She knew he was nice, she knew he might be genuinely concerned (even though she had no clue why, they hadn't been friends very long).

Remus stepped in and shut the door behind him. Slowly, like he was being precautions, he made his way to the opposite seat and sat down. She was sure he face must have looked pale, and she probably had puffy eyes but she hastily wiped any trace of wetness from her face.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked. Raina shrugged. Remus chuckled.

"I guess you must have a major headache after last night." He tried again for more conversation, but Raina just mumbled a weak 'yeah' in response.

"Maybe after you see Dumbledore, you and Daniel can go get some tea from the kitchens, if you're trying to avoid the mess of people in the great hall." He said kindly. Rainas throat suddenly felt dry, and she coughed awkwardly in response. Remus didn't know, or hear, the big break-up scene in Daniels dormitory room. If he didn't, then she was pretty sure no one else important knew.

However, she remembered something else Remus said.

"Dumbledore?" She asked, and Remus nodded his head.

"Yeah, James told me to find you. Dumbledore wants to speak with you in his office. "

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, some excitement coming up! R&amp;R :)))<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Dumbledore

**Twenty**

"So, Ms. Scott, " Dumbledore began. He peered at her through his half-moon spectacles, with his fingers interlocked on the desk in front of him. Placed on the desk was the bag of rustic red powder. Raina barely gave it a glance, staring at anywhere but there. She didn't say anything, but merely swung her hair over her shoulder.

"There are rules against drug use in Hogwarts, and I assume you knew this?" He asked in a calm tone. Raina shrugged.

"Do you know what the contents of this bag are?" His tone of voice didn't exactly represent anger, but something else. Raina couldn't put her finger on it, so she just shook her head.

"No, I don't."

Dumbledore sighed quietly, and pointed at the bag.

"It's the powdered skin of a fire salamander. The skin of the beast secretes toxic fluids, which would explain your mood swings and hallucinations. "He said, with the air of a teacher rather than headmaster.

Raina didn't respond. She sat there, hunched, not listening. Her thoughts had trailed back to her ex-boyfriend. She didn't even like having sex with him, to be honest. But still, he was supposed to be there for her, for whatever happened. She felt so alone, like the walls were creeping up on her everywhere with no one to hold them back. She noted Dumbledore staring at her subconsciously, and the silence in the room was suffocating.

"Is everything alright, Raina?" He asked, her, using her first name for the first time. She glanced up at him slowly. It was the first time she noticed his robes or his hat or even his piercing blue eyes that were surveying her right now.

Raina groaned quietly, and sat up. Anger flashed within her, out of nowhere, and she took it out on her headmaster.

"Why do you care?" She scoffed madly, turning around in her seat to face him. Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment.

"I'm your Headmaster, of course I am concerned for your well-being –"

"Because it's your job, yeah?" She felt like she was exploding, she really needed a smoke. Her soft, manicured hands clutched the chairs arm rests.

"Well you see, Professor, I've had an epiphany. No one actually _cares._ All they actually want is something for them. Once they aren't satisfied anymore, they're gone. Humans always put themselves first over anyone else. "Dumbledore was looking at her, intently listening to the teenage girl rave on about her feelings. She sat rigidly on the chair, her greenish eyes looking extra-large due to her overuse of makeup. Her brown hair swinging around her cheeks.

"I don't believe that is true, Raina. You need to surround yourself with people that love you. You might just be around the wrong people." He said kindly, but she laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"No, believe me, I've been around all sorts of people. Even the ones who are supposed to love me. "She finally looked him in the eyes; she was smirking like she understood something her professor didn't.

"That's just how it is, Professor." She said softly, with an underlying tone of bitterness. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I assure you, my dear it's not." He said. Raina rolled her eyes and stood from the chair, saying nothing, but clearly enraged.

"People who love you, Ms. Scott, will let you down. But these simple mistakes can be cured, and love makes it all worth the while." Raina surveyed her professor through disputing eyes, a mix or green and brown against solid, electric blue.

"Love doesn't exist." She said in a quiet tone, yet with finality. With one last look at her headmaster, she walked out and slammed the door behind her without receiving her punishment.

"Pity those who live without love." Dumbledore said quietly to himself. He didn't have the heart to expel her.

Throughout the day, Raina was a bitter, angry, sad mess. Later on, she found out she had quite a few detentions in front of her. In the common room she completely ignored Starr (who ignored her anyways) and Remus and James and Peter. She merely grabbed her cloak and left the common room.

She slipped her fingered gloves on her hands and walked outside. It was the beginning of February and snow had begun to melt, but it was still chilly nonetheless. The snow squished into slush beneath her feet.

"Raina, wait!" She grimaced and kept walking, except at a faster pace. Daniel groaned behind her and started running. But, too soon enough he put an arm around her and turned her to face him.

She glared at him with vindictive eyes.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him. After all, he had only broken up with her a few hours ago. Daniel shrugged, and grinned sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, because I heard Dumbledore wanted to speak to you…" He trailed off. Raina reared back and hit him across the head. It wasn't really a slap, but not a punch, rather just a burst of frustration.

"That is none of your business anymore! Daniel, we broke up less than six hours ago leave me the fuck alone!" She said, raising her voice. Angered, he rubbed the now red spot on his head.

"I was only concerned for you! I thought we could be friends!" He said, and Raina snorted. "Why would I want to be friends with you? I don't need you, or anyone else. All you'll do is piss me off. "She snarled at him. Daniel said nothing, and Raina turned on her heel. But, on second thought, Daniel rushed in front of her to speak.

"Raina, darling, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you." He said as a last resort. Raina grinned evilly at him.

"I don't give two fucks about you. So back off." Using her wand, she sent him soaring into the snow. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Sirius looking at her quizzically from the bench he was sitting at, with Marlene McKinnon. All Raina wanted right now was to smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry it's so late! I had midterms and other things... anyways i know its short but i felt like i had to get something up. R&amp;R! ;]<strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Hogsmeade

**So sorry it's super late. I'm having a bit of writers block and lack on inspiration. :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty One<strong>

She sat there until it was about dinnertime, smoking as much herb as she could. Sitting down at the Gryffindor Table, she noticed Marlene was sitting with Sirius and they were both giggling about something. She ignored it, and started making her plate of food.

"Raina, move your gloves." James whispered eagerly at her. Annoyed, Raina moved her gloves and went back to her meal. _The idiots_, she thought. She also thought Marlene an idiot, giggling at anything Sirius said.

"AARRRGGHHH!" Someone yelled from the Slytherin table, just across the room. Severus Snape stood up, with a mound of mashed potatoes from this evening's dinner on his head.

"You're a foul -!" Snape started to yell and point at Sirius and James, Remus and Peter (who were all laughing manically except for Remus) and brandished his wand. Sirius and James stood up too, about to take out their wands when McGonagal stood up.

"Potter, Black! Stop this nonsense!" She shouted, and the Great Hall was full of laughter, noise and shouting as Snape sent a bat bogey hex at Sirius. Raina groaned loudly, and buried her head in her arms. Seeing the fight breaking out, James stood to join in.

"Potter! Stop it! You're making a mess of the Great Hall!" Lily Evans shouted, about to take out her own wand. Marlene stood at Sirius's side, shouting profanities along with him.

"Enough!" Dumbledores voice rang out throughout the hall. Silence was immediate, and everyone watched as he whispered to McGonagal. At first there was confusion on her face, then understanding. The he whispered to Slughorn, who went to talk to Snape.

Everyone slouched in their seats as McGonagal walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Such foolish and childlike behaviour, from sixth years!"

"But Professor, you see Snape –" McGonagal held up her hand in the middle of James' excuse. Sirius was about to speak, but she held up her other hand, which immediately cut him off. Raina smirked and chuckled at them while James sent her a quick glare.

"You two must attend detention at eight sharp this evening, accompanied by Ms. Scott as she has detentions as well."

"Professor McGonagal!" She whined.

"You are to meet Hagrid at his house beside the pumpkin patch."

"Professor, come on!" Raina said louder, and while James and Sirius smirked at each other, the professor turned to Raina and fixed her a stern glance.

"Under Dumbledore's orders." She said. Raina turned to glare at Dumbledore, and when they had eye contact he merely winked.

That nights detention did go very well. The four of them, Hagrid, James, Sirius and Raina were to travel through the forest to a certain patch of trees. Here, they were supposed to collect Bowtruckes for Professor Kettleburns Care of Magical Creatures class.

For the whole time, Raina had to deal with the annoyance that was James, Sirius and Bowtruckeles put together. They hexed her, toyed with her, poked her, jumped out at her, threw things at her, they did anything they could to annoy her. Most of the time she retaliated when Hagrid wasn't looking. She was scratched everywhere and a mess of a bag of woodlice was on her shoe. When Hagrid and Sirius separated from her and James, she had some alone time in her animagus form.

The next few days burred past, with not much to report on. Raina was in a slump as the Hogsmeade Valentines Day weekend rolled around, couples everywhere made her angry and gaggy. All of the boys had dateseven Peter. Starr also had a date, and one she chose wisely. Starr liked material things, so her choosing Barty Crouch. Jr, son of the Aurors head of department. He must have had lots of money, he was smart because he was in Ravenclaw, and he was a little handsome. Raina was jealous, but she didn't admit it to herself. She and Starr hadn't talked in weeks.

No one really asked her to go to Hogsmeade with them. Last year she had boys upon boys asking her to Hogsmeade on Valentines day.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit, and Raina finally got out of bed after sitting in it for an hour. She noticed only Lily and Mary were up , giggling and getting ready for their dates.

"Morning, Raina," Lily said brightly, looking fabulous in a set of white and red robes. Raina felt a pang of jealousy.

"Morning, Lily. Mary." She started rummaging through her wardrobe for a set of her own robes.

"Who are you going with to Hogsmeade? I'm going with Roger McKinnion, Marlenes older brother. " Mary said dreamily. Raina grunted.

"I'm going with Fabien Pruett. Should be fun." Lily said, brushing her hair. Raina grunted again, feeling sorry for herself.

"I..uh. I'm not going with anyone. "Lily and Mary stopped what they were doing, and looked at her.

"Surely, some people have asked you?" Mary said, voicing a question. They didn't notice Starr wake up and walk across the room.

"I don't know, Mary. I'm pretty sure the men of Hogwarts aren't looking for used goods. She's practically dried up." Starr smirked. Raina bit her tongue, rolled her eyes and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Turns out, after her shower a boy in seventh year Gryffindor asked her to Hogsmeade. He was blond, tall, and, from past experience, a prick. Raina didn't care, he was handsome and he would do. She knew he was a prick, she knew he used girls but in all honesty she didn't care at that moment. She said goodbye to Lily, Peter and Remus in the Entrance Hall (they were accompanied by their dates) and walked off on the arm of a muggle-born named Marcus Smitt. James, his date, Sirius, and Marlene were nowhere to be found when they said their goodbyes.

"So, I told the bugger that if he tried robbin' my shop again, he'd be gettin' a stick up his arse and a nasty surprise." Marcus said loudly in Rainas ear. She grimaced. Marcus talked like a buffoon, his stories sounded fake and he was entirely pompous. Raina just smiled and nodded.

"How brave of you." She said in a swooning voice, obviously lying. Marcus didn't catch on.

Raina heard snickering behind her, and she turned to see Sirius and Marlene walking just a few paces behind them, evidently eavesdropping on the conversation about robbers. The two snickered again, Sirius giving her a sarcastic thumbs up. She flicked the bird at them and continued walking, this time at a faster pace.

"Uh, let's go in here Marcus." Raina said, pulling her date along with her. It turns out they walked into the run-down abandoned building that used to be a book store. Rumours went around that it was going to be turned into a joke shop, but obviously nothing had happened yet. The walls were covered with bookshelves, and there was even one that was turned over. A small layer of dust lay upon everything, and there were a few books left behind. Raina turned up her nose.

"Wanted to be in a private place, did we?" Marcus purred behind her, placing his arms around her and approaching her from behind. She shivered.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She mumbled. He starting kissing her neck, and Raina wanted it. Love didn't exist, she knew that. But she wanted to feel like someone wanted her. Daniel dumped her, hardly anyone asked her out on Valentine's Day, Starr even said it: no one wants used goods.

She gave into him, kissing him fiercely in the abandoned book store. He grabbed her everywhere, pinned her against a bookshelf and she didn't hesitate.

Zipping up her trousers, Raina grimaced. She felt amazing and great until the end, but once it came, she felt terrible. She felt used, and exposed and hallow. She looked over at Marcus who was fixing his coat, and he smiled at her.

"Raina, love, that was great." He said. Raina smiled unconvincingly and turned away. Was the five minutes of glory and the feeling of being held so close and dear worth the hours of regret later? She couldn't decide, and Raina wondered if this made her a basket-case.

"Well, hurry up. I don't want to spend any longer in here." She said, briskly walking away. Marcus followed her out.

They couple awkwardly walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, saying hello to a friend (in Marcus' case) once in a while. Eventually, Marcus bought Raina some Valentines Chocolate from Honeydukes, and she ate it quietly.

It wasn't until about mid afternoon that Raina felt like she really needed to ditch her dud of a date.

"Marcus, thanks for the date. It was nice, honestly." She said, trying to sound convincing. Marcus grinned widely, like an idiot.

"Oh, I thought it was more than nice, Raina. Rather enjoyable." He winked at her. "Your welcome."

"Yeah, It was fun. But, I'm not feeling too well right now. I think I'm going to go back to my dormitory." She lied. Marcus looked much less than concerned.

"Oh, alright. Would you like me to walk you?" He asked politely.

"No thanks, Marcus. I think I saw your friend George go into the Three Broomsticks about half an hour ago."

"Well, if you're sure. Bye, Raina." he said, smiled and kissed her cheek. She was glad to be rid of him.

She didn't really know what she should do now, it was only early afternoon. She saw Starr walking with her date, and a couple girls she didn't know. They were close enough that they might see her and annoy her. Raina found herself wishing she could hangout with the boys, even if it meant putting up with James and Sirius. Getting up from the bench she was sitting at, she glumly began walking back to the castle.

"Yes….. Raina." Raina turned on her heel as she heard her name being uttered out of her former best-friends mouth. This. Was. It.

"What did you say about me, Morris?" Raina yelled angrily, marching her way over to the pretty blond. Starr smirked.

"Only the truth. You're a _dirty slag_ now Raina. What`s happened to you?" Starr asked in a sickly sweet voice. Raina narrowed her eyes at her.

"You were always more of a slag than I was, Starr. Remember that." She hissed at her. Starr laughed delicately. It was the kind of laugh that the male population swooned over. And they did, Raina noticed more students coming over to investigate the yelling.

``No, I don`t think so. You`re going to turn out just like your mother, it`s a pity, really. No one will want to hire you in the wizarding world, not with your history. You`ll have to fuck your boss!``

``Honestly, Starr, you're asking to be cursed.`` Raina saw red. She didn`t even notice the boys, Lily and Marlene and Mary joining the que.

``I dare you. I`m better than you at spells anyways.`` Starr said this like a challenge.

This was the last straw for her. Raina swore at Starr, then attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think! R&amp;R! This has a little plot in it, but it's pretty sad. Review me or PM me, and tell me some ideas you would like to see, or what you think is gonna happen, you might be right! <strong>

***** Does anyone know why Dumbledore made Raina share her detention with the Marauders? I'm ashamed of this chapter. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RRR :)))**


	23. Chapter 22: Fighting

**Twenty Two**

Raina pounced on Starr, pushing her to the ground. Starr squealed, but after much scuffling managed to push Raina off of her, each other's hands getting tangled in blond and brown hair. They stood, catching their breath and glaring at each other. Raina dusted off her robes, which were now slightly damp.

"Flipendo!" Starr said, slashing her wand at Raina. Quickly, Raina muttered "Protego," causing the spell to bounce back at her, but Starr easily dodged it. Raina was determined, yet nervous. Starr had better grades than her, she knew more spells, and she was a better dueller.

"Expeliarmus!" Raina tried, but Starr easily dodged that.

"Raina? Raina! James - is that Raina duelling?" Raina turned her head, noticing Sirius gesturing to James. It had been him that called her name. She almost smiled.

"Furnunculus!" Starr got her this time. Raina was too slow to dodge, not paying attention to her opponent. Instantly, as the yellow jet of light hit her, large, red, painful boils erupted all over Rainas once-perfect skin.

"Argh! Starr, you bloody bitch!" She yelled, eagerly grabbing her arms, which hurt the most. She didn't even want to look at her face, as it also burst out on pain.

She heard some people in the crowd (that had gathered shortly after the fight began) laugh loudly, Starr being one of them. It was sad to think that only a few weeks ago they were best of friends. Raina could only see red, she was in pain, and she felt humiliated. Raina was in such a rage, it reflected in her spell casting.

"What's wrong, can't keep up? Smoked so much that you've lost all your brain cells?" Starr joked, everyone laughed with her. The red just got bloodier, and that was all Raina could see.

"Locomotor Mortis! Avis! Immobulus! Reducto!" Raina fired spell after spell from her wand, not looking to see where they went. There was a mix of birds, screaming (from Starrs new pansy friends) and a blast of stone, as her reducto curse hit a stone bench.

It seemed that the birds had successfully picked at Starrs head, because there were scratches. And now, she lay motionless on the cold ground. The Immobulus had hit her, and Raina grinned in satisfaction. There were whispers as the students hissed about the havoc of fire, birds and fallen bits of stone scene they had just watched play out. Raina walked over to Starrs frozen body.

"Bitch." She snarled, and kicked snow on her face. The students parted as professors came near, some whispering things at her, good and bad. Someone called her a 'dirty dueller' while others said she was 'pretty good for a failing student'.

"Scott! What are you doing, duelling in Hogsmeade?" Professor Flitwick squeaked, at least two and a half feet below her head. He looked around to see if any villagers had noticed; they had. In fact, Madam Rosemerta and Mrs. Honeyduke were peering over from their respective businesses'. Raina shrugged, "I'm going, no need to tell me Professor."

"Don't you look so smug ! You know perfectly well what you did was wrong. Off to the Hospital wing with you." Raina shrugged, and starting to notice the pain of the boils, she was off. Flitwick and some older students rushed to help Starr, who was still laying in the muddy snow.

"Raina! How can you duel like that?" James asked, rushing up to walk with her, followed by Sirius and Remus, with Peter dragging behind.

"You two can duel better than I can, Is'snot so hard." Raina said, and winced. She slowed down, letting the others keep pace.

"Well you were O.K." James said. Raina laughed. "I won, James. I kicked that slags arse. I think I did better than O.K."

"Well, yeah, but you did play kind of dirty once you froze her. Putting snow on her face? Not very Gryffindor of you." Sirius said, then chuckled. Obviously he didn't evaluate Rainas mood before saying something he would regret. She turned on him, eyeing him viciously.

"The reason I am covered in boils is your fault! Don't you dare accuse me of fighting dirty when _you_ are always cursing Snape behind his back! Don't lecture me about not belonging in Gryffindor, because I don't want to hear that _anymore!_ I think I did a bloody great job today, I felt much better, until you had to go and ruin it!" Raina snarled. She glared at him once more, daring him to laugh. He stood there shocked, with his arms half raised in surrender. She gave the rest of the boys a gentler, fleeting glance and hurried off to the hospital wing, as the boils had begun to really hurt.

"Is it just me, or was this whole thing just a little hot?" Sirius murmured.

"Now you understand why I'm in love with Lily Evans." James replied.

Raina walked up to the castle in annoyance and pain, swearing to herself and stomping. Upon reaching the hospital wing, Raina was met with a lecture and three doses of magic to fix her boils.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey handed her a small goblet of amber liquid, about as much as a shot.

"What is it?" Raina scrunched up her nose.

"Antibiotic potion. In case the pus in those boils spread, and got any recent cuts infected. Nasty taste, drink up!" Madam Pomfrey said in an entirely too cheerful voice. Fixing her with a glare, Raina drank the liquid, pretending it was whiskey with absolutely no side effects. Raina frowned and grimaced at the taste.

"Good, now turn," Madam Pomfrey guided her patient in front of her, and spreading her arms.

"curare" she said softly. One by one, each oozing boil disappeared in a slow, painful disintegration. Raina didn't make a sound, just took a deep breath.

"The furnunculus curse is a nasty thing to heal, nasty. Now, you might have these red marks for a while, and they might cause some discomfort," Madam Pomfery pointed to little red splotches of inflamed area where some of the nastier boils resided. They did indeed hurt.

"Apply this cream, and it will sooth any irritation." She handed Raina a small, plain light blue tube. She inspected it for a moment before sliding it into her robes.

"Only use a knut sized amount, it's all you need. You are free to go now," with a smile Raina was dismissed. Sighing, she turned to leave the ward, putting her long hair in a ponytail as it was irritating the splotches. She hoped Starrs future medication would be tedious and her pain long lasting.

Just as she left the ward, McGonagal along with Flitwick rushed in, taking with them a floating unconscious, Starr. Raina tried to sneak past and make a break for it, but her head of house grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back into the ward with the blond victim.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much, but life kind of sucks right now, I'm not very happy lately. Lame excuse, but its how it is. A review might be nice?:) it always makes me happier reading them. On a better note, I have the next ten or so chapters mapped out. Would you prefer one long story or should I break it up? Your opinion? <strong>


	24. Chapter 23: Studying

**Twenty Three**

"See what you've done? Fifty house points from Gryffindor! Each!" McGonagal burst out, finally letting go of Rainas elbow. The angry Professor gestured to Starr.

"To a fellow student! A friend, I had presumed!" A second year student (the only other patient in the hospital wing) was peering over with interest. With an angry flick of her wand, McGonagal shut the hangings around his bed. Flitwick and Pomfrey were working on reviving Starr.

"I have never been so ashamed of a student in my house –"

"You say that to everyone," Raina mumbled boldly. McGonagal looked like flames and smoke would come out of her ears, her eyebrows and lips almost disappeared completely.

"Do not _sass me_, Ms. Scott. There are consequences! How many more detentions do you have from the previous occasion?" She demanded.

"Two more, Professor." Raina said. Starr stirred, and McGonagal sighed, "You can add three more onto that. Best not be here when she wakes. Come along," With a last angry look at Starr and McGonagal, Raina followed her out of the wing. The two walked straight to the professors' office, only stopping once to yell at a couple of seventh year boys who had their wands out on each other. There was a defining silence as the two woman sat in front of one another, McGonagal examining her while Raina pecked at her manicured nails delicately.

"You might have been expelled by now, you know." McGonagal said, as a type of warning. Raina looked up and gave her a look that simply said 'why aren't I'?

"I see talent and lots of potential in you Raina"

"Can you show me where it is, please?" Raina asked in a false polite voice. McGonagal raised an eyebrow and continued on.

"Why you waste it on stupidity is unfathomable to me, but you do. This is something we need to fix." She said. Raina stopped fidgeting and placed both hands on her lap and started to listen.

"You know you should have been expelled by now," she repeated. "Your grades are almost all failing, I'm surprised you got into these N.E.W.T. courses, but you do have less courses than most. I have a request for you."

"What if I don't fulfil the request, Professor?" Raina asked with mild interest.

"You face consequences: failed classes and eventually no graduation. As of now, we can hold you back in the sixth year while your peers move on."

Rainas smirk faltered. She didn't want to stay in school… Her professor grinned in satisfaction at the pickle she had caught her student in.

"Get your marks up, attend classes and you will pass, then graduate."

Raina grumbled an agreement, and then was sent out of her office. It was warmer in the castle now, and snow was melting away into slush. Raina didn't want to get expelled, so that meant she would have to start focusing on her studies. She was failing her N.E.W.T. courses, something McGonagal had explained would put a stop to her magical education. These thoughts, with a slight appearance of alcohol and weed, ran through their mind. Oh, how she wanted to get high.

"Password?" The fat lady asked, with an apeesing look. She never did like her. Raina smiled in an exhausted way.

"Wattle bird." Raina said confidently. The fat lady giggled with glee and ruffled her pink dress.

"Nope. It's changed." She said. Raina groaned. Oh, she would love this. The fat lady finally had an excuse to not let her in – that old woman in a pink dress hated Raina. She hated when Raina came back late at night to wake her up, when she came back high or drunk. When she came back with a _boy_.

"Come on! Just let me in, I will be on curfew from now on I swear!" Raina lied, trying to sound innocent and kind. With big smiling eyes, she tucked her long hair behind her ears. "Please?"

"Sorry. Can't let you in without the password." The fat lady grinned. Raina glared, and took out her wand.

"Listen here, you dumpy old –"

"Can't remember the password, Raina? It was changed yesterday." Sirius said, strolling towards the common room portrait. On his arm was Mary. Both were gorgeous and smiling at each other like couples in love do. It made Raina sick, but she ignored it.

"It doesn't matter. What's the password, Sirius?" She asked, calm but with a hint of anger beneath. Sirius obviously saw this, because he loved to wind her up and watch her go off like a top.

"Actually, Raina – "

"It's Mumbling Mandrakes, now." Sirius stopped and looked at Mary in shock, as if he had never been cut off before. Raina smiled widely at Mary, and then smirked at Sirius (who glared daggers back).

"Thank you, Mary. How nice of you. _Mumbling Mandrakes_." She said in a pleasant voice. With one last look, she entered the Gryffindor common room, with Sirius and Mary behind.

Raina tromped upstairs to receive the textbooks, quills and parchment she barely used. In order to get above failing, she needed to start doing some assignments. With anguish visible on her face, she opened her Transfiguration book and began to write, taking advantage of the empty dormitory.

The dormitory was empty until seven, when dinner was officially over. She skipped dinner, planning on going to eat something later. Raina frowned, she needed help. She couldn't write this essay anymore, she didn't remember anything about 'Transfiguring Laws and Regulations within the British Ministry of Magic'. She had finished one older assignment from the first half of the year – transfiguring humans and human like qualities. Figuring she had done enough for one night and deserved a celebration joint, she began packing her things away. It was just then that Starr had come in, accompanied by Emmeline.

"Wow, you're studying." Emmeline said in a shocked voice. It was true, she probably had never seen Raina studying in the Dormitory.

"Won't last – she's too thick to study for long. Failing all your classes, I heard." Starr said in a nonchalant voice. Raina sat up straighter.

"You shouldn't listen to everything you hear." Raina skimmed over the topic, not wanting to be embarrassed by Starr again. The voluptuous blond just chuckled lightly.

"It's a little different when you hear it from a professor." She shot back. Raina stood.

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't gossip in bed, Starr. Its rude." Raina snarled. Emmeline now looked worried, scared that she would have to put herself between them. After all, they had only fought a few hours ago.

"What are you implying?" Starr narrowed her eyes, and the two stared at each other across the room. Raina laughed darkly.

"You called _me_ thick? I'm implying you're a slag who sleeps with professors."

"Don't call me that, you ugly – "

"I don't care if you just got out the hospital wing, I can do it again – "

"What's going on here?" Emmeline sighed a breath of relief when Lily walked in. Starr and Raina put their wands down, and looked at the entrance. Quickly, Lily stepped in between them, in full authoritarian mode.

"I'm not having this in our dormitory. Five points from Gryffindor."

"You own house?" Starr asked, her shoulders slouching. Smirking at Raina behind Lilys back, she waltzed over to her bed.

"I don't give a rats arse, Evans." Raina went to curse Starr, but Lily was quicker. With a simple spell, she sent Raina to her bed, and Starr to hers.

"I'm not standing for it. Maybe one of you should leave and cool down," Lily offered in a stern voice. Starr didn't move, working on her hair across the room. With a sneer at her roommates, Raina grabbed her coat and wand, then stomped out the door.

"Oi, Raina! Where you going? Is Evans up there?" James asked, and cornered Raina in the common room. He was followed by Remus and Peter. Raina looked around him to see where Sirius was, and she saw him sitting with Mary on the couch all tangled up. She frowned.

"Yeah, she is. I wouldn't bother her though; she's being a royal bitch." Raina said calmly. Remus raised an eyebrow in question. None of the boys asked her a question about why, and she liked it that way.

"Where are you three off too?" She asked in interest, after all she would like some company. He lack of friends recently had her in a kind of burnt out mood.

"Nothing," James sighed. He looked briefly over to Sirius, who was starting to lead her up to his dormitory. Remus was shy and didn't say much, he seemed to be able to sense Rainas anger bubbling beneath the surface. After all, her hands were still clenched into small fists.

"Taking her upstairs, so we don't want to be there for a couple hours." Peter said lamely. Raina nodded in sympathy and placed a hand on Peters shoulder for a moment.

"You blokes want to come with me and have some fun?" She asked brightly. James smiled, Peter copied him but Remus looked apprehensive. She nudged his shoulder.

"Come on, you have nothing else to do." She summoned all three of their coats, which zoomed right into their hands. James put his on and decided to come, which meant Peter would go. Remus gave in after some pestering, and the three boys followed her out. It wasn't curfew yet, so the four walked to their lesuire.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked, catching up. Remus helped Raina open the big entrance doors to the castle.

"You three aren't going anywhere." The three walked towards the forest, and Hagrid waved at the boys from his hut.

Raina turned abruptly, her hair swinging. Remus was standing so close that he could smell her hair.

"Wait here, you three. Go visit Hagrid or something until I get back." Raina turned to go into the forest, but James grabbed her arm.

"You can't go by yourself! Its almost dark!```James said. Raina scoffed. ``I`m an animagus, I`ll be fine.``

``Just take one of us with you. You shouldn`t go alone.`` James insisted. Raina gave him a weird look. It felt odd, to be watched over by someone, for someone to insist on her safetly. She sighed, and pointed at Remus.

``I think you're the one less likely to steal from me.`` She sent Remus a quick look that made him feel nervous, but then she smiled at him jokingly and he relaxed. The two said goodbye to James and Peter and made their way into the forest.

"You know, I've decided to put more effort into my studies…" Raina trailed off after a moment of silence. She thought Remus, being a very studious type would congradulate her and then beign a rapid discussion about school. The forest was getting darker as the walked into it, and even on the familiar path Raina knew, it was still menacing.

"That's great! Were going to need as much knowledge as we can, honestly. " Raina thought he might be making a remark about the recent deaths of the Strouss Family. It was in the paper only yesterday. Remus noticed the sudden tense atmosphere between them.

"Expecially if we're going to be traveling through the forest in all hours of the night! Alone!" He quickly added, and Raina laughed lightly.

"It isn't as dangerous as you think. I'm an animagus, remember? How many creatures could take on a big cat like me?" She asked sly. Remus looked around quickly, trying to peer into the dark.

"I heard there were werewolves in the forest." He said seriously. The two stopped and stared at each other for a moment, then burst out in a loud, chorus of laughter.

"Now, Peter, haven't you ever smoked before? Just do it." Raina pressured. The four boys and herself were sitting in a small cozy room in the higher levels of the castle, near Gryffindor tower. Sunset was long past, and the gibbous moon winked at them through the window. After Raina and Remus trekked through the forest, she took them here. They were joined by Sirius, as Mary went up to bed.

"My mum said that this isn't good for you." He said boldy, looking at the unlit joint in his hands. Raina, Sirius and James had already shared one (after some protest from the latter) and were in a smoky glory. Remus politely refused, but Raina insisted on him trying it.

"Are you always 'gonna listen to your mum? Smoke the damn thing, and pass it 'round." Sirius complained, and as Peter put it to his lips, he ignited it.

"There you go, Wormtail." James congradulated. Remus rolled his eyes as Raina made a grab for the joint from Peter.

"Wonderful," She inhaled, and blew out the smoke into Sirius' face. He cussed loudly, and fell over in attempt to move away. Everyone laughed.

"Remus, won't you have some? It's not going to kill you, I swear. I smoke it all the time, look at me. I'm fit." Raina said, opening her arms and gesturing at herself. Remus smiled lightly.

"Bad example. You're the nuttiest woman I know." Sirius said, then he and James and Peter had a laughing fit. Raina ignored them, and moved to sit beside Remus.

"Come on, Remus. Just once, just try. You never know…" She trailed off, waving it infront of his face.

"No, thank-you –"

"Remus! Just do it! I'll give you a kiss if you do it. A friend to friend kiss." She teased, taking another hit.

Remus sighed, and looked at Raina. The three boys would tease him endlessly If he didn't do it, after all.

"I guess so. Only once." He sighed, and Raina grinned broadly. The four friends watched as Remus put the joint to his lips, and inhaled.

"Ugh, there." Remus said, sputtering a small bit after releasing the smoke. Grinning in satisfaction, his friends cheered while Raina planted a small kiss on his lips. Raina grinned widely and patted his back while Remus blushed.

"Aww, Mr. and Mrs. Moony," James called. Raina rolled her eyes and took out a pipe from her bag.

"Shut it," Remus said hastily, and glaring. Peter and James continued to tease Moony anyways, while Sirius only felt half-hearted about it. After being annoyed for a moment, Sirius, took the pipe from Raina.

"No, the bases and solutes are all mixed up. _Those_ are the bases." Lily said encouragingly to Raina, pointing out the chart in her textbook. With a sigh of annoyance, Raina scribbiled out her answer and started to rewrite on the parchment.

To get her grades up, she would in fact need tutoring. The two girls were sitting in a quiet table in the library during lunch, in the middle of shelves of books. Raina timidly asked Lily for her help with the potions homework from two weeks ago, and she had accepted.

"There." Raina murmured, putting her quill down. "On to the next question, I reckon."

"Yeah." Lily said absentmindedly, and took a look at the question sheet. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, you know this one. Easy." She handed Raina the paper. A small grin showed on her lips, because she indeed did know the answer.

"You know, you shouldn't leave an assignment like this for so long. It was due last week, and today is the deadline." Lily reprimanded. Raina rolled her eyes and continued to write and scribble down her answers. Potions was her next class, and with Lilys help she was able to finish her paper up.

Later that day, Raina received the news from Slughorn himself that she had gotten almost full marks on her question sheet. She was modest enough to act normally in front of her professor, but when she got to the dormitory (where there was only Lily and Mary) she excitedly told them about her assignment. Lily and Mary congratulated her politely, and offering study dates. Feeling inspired, she accepted.

The next study session didn't go as well planned. Raina was stressed, a brand new Charms assignment to do, on top of all her other work. She wringed her hands in annoyance as a few fourth year girls giggled loudly at the next table over. She also hadn't smoked since that time with the boys – her stress was to the limit without it.

Lily sighed, and glanced at the fourth year's table. "They're rather annoying, aren't they?" She said quietly. Raina huffed, imagining her hexing them all across the library. She had done half of her questions for Defence against the Dark Arts, and had three more assignments left to catch up on (including the newly assigned charms homework). Lily kept on writing, her quill moving while Raina sat restlessly.

"Lily, I can't sit her anymore." She whined. Opening a compact mirrior from her bag, she fixed her eye makeup. Lily rolled her eyes, and scoffed. James and Sirius had just entered the library, and were heading to their table.

"Hey, Evans." James smiled, and took the open seat beside her. With an annoyed scowl, she inched her chair closer to Rainas. Grinning, Sirius took the remaining chair, which was beside Rainas. She promptly ignored them, and started to focus on her work.

"Wow. Studying. Did you pour anything into her pumpkin juice this morning?" Sirius asked, throwing his arms out on mock surprise. He gestured to James.

"No, It wasn't me. Lily?"

"Don't be such a prat, Potter. Leave us alone to study." Lily sneered, while Black and Potter chucklned among themselves. Raina snapped her quil, and reached for another from her bag.

She was far too annoyed. Not only was this particular question giving her greif, but so was the male sitting beside her. She was to embarrassed to ask Lily for help in front of them, and she tried to remain calm while the two boys insulted her intelligence.

She had thought that since she and Sirius had become sort of friends – and with the other three boys, for that matter – and that most of the teasing would stop. However, Sirius was more unpredictable that the current Divination teacher, with his moods jumping from excited to brooding in an instant. At times, he was friendly, or even flirtatious with Raina, and other times he was just a plain git. She frowned to herself as she realised that he was a git most of the time.

"What's with the long face?" Sirius joked. Raina glared for a single moment (wondering if she should turn into her animagus and rip him to pieces) before breathing roughly through her nose. Lily seemed equally annoyed, James now sitting as close as possible to her. Oh, how she needed to smoke. Sirius shoved closer to her and stole her parchment quickly from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" She yelled. Sirius out stepped her reach and began reading her work. He nodded, until he came upon number two.

"Oh, that's incorrect. Magical creatures like dragons are labeled with seven X's not five. " Sirius said loudly. Raina snapped and starting thinking about which spell to use on Sirius. Finally deciding on setting his pants on fire, she opened her mouth to say the incatation.

"How thick must you be? You're only on question five? I was done ages ago." Sirius said, also rather loudly. As he said this sentence, he stared at her. On his face was the little smirk that appeared, his eyebrows raised as if daring you to correct him. He knew calling her think would get to her.

Raina stared at his face, fuming. She had stopped the spell in midair when she heard those words out of his mouth. She suddenly felt vulnerable, weak, and stupid. She had secretly felt the frustration bulding up, and the pressure moutning as she struggled with her day to day homework. She felt like an idiot every time she didn't know an answer and she had to ask Lily. The fact that Sirius had noticed and had the balls to say something, was just the evidence.

"Accio parchment," She hissed in a low, weak voice. Her paper zoomed into her hand, leaving Sirius'. He grinned in satisfaction as she abruptly turned and gathered her things. James was speechless, while Lily was fuming at both of the Gryffindor boys. Raina stashed everyrthing into her bag.

"Thank you for the help, Lily." She said pleasantly, but her held in anger boiled beneath the surface. With a final glare at Black and Potter, she stormed out of the library, completely discouraged.

* * *

><p><strong> I know this one took longer to put up, but life is hectic lately! And its way longer than the other ones, nd i`m planning on keeing them longer. R&amp;R! Next chapter is way more exciting than this one, and it includs Daniel ! <strong>


	25. Chapter 24: Daniel

**Twenty Four**

The halls were surprisingly quiet for a Thursday night. Raina walked through them with an angry and blue attitude. She had just left the library after her ruined study session with Lily. Those stupid gits had to come in and ruin everything… she scoffed and turned the corner.

"Yeah, see you!" Daniel was right on the other end of the corridor, waving and saying goodbye to one of his mates. Raina had a short moment of hesitation before continuing to walk. After all, it was bound to happen that they crossed paths once in a while. She wasn't going to shy away from him. Daniel seemed to be thinking along the same lines, he looked sheepish as the two walked closer and closer. They were the only ones in the corridor.

"'Lo, Raina." He said in an earnest way. Raina nodded at him and smiled timidly. She missed him terribly, although she wouldn't let anyone see it.

"It's nice to see you." He said, trying again. Raina rolled her eyes.

"You have many opportunities to see me, Daniel. We live in the same castle." She said, her voice sounding incredibly nonchalant for someone who was squealing on the inside.

"Yeah, I reckon so." He said, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Raina sighed, nodded, and began to walk away. She wasn't feeling the greatest, embarrassed and angry and somewhat lonely at the moment, actually. After Sirius basically calling her stupid in the library, she felt quite low about herself. Daniel grabbed her arm lightly as she moved. Raina froze.

"I miss you," He said suddenly, and very quietly. Her eyes opened in shock as she turned towards him, his big eyes luring her in. She did miss him, too. She missed being held, and kissed. She missed the sweet words a boyfriend came with and the pleasure.

"But _you_ broke up with _me_." She said in a small voice, blinking in confusion. He frowned, and then smiled sadly.

"I know," was all he said. Slowly, inching closer to gain her permission, perhaps, his hands moved from her arm to her waist, one hand slinked up her back and caressed her neck, then her cheek. Raina did nothing, frozen, and watched him dance in front of her in the most arousing of ways. He placed his lips on hers, and she didn't struggle against him. It felt wonderful to be kissed like this. She deepened the kiss; their hands were on each other, tongues mixed in. With a slight nudge from Daniel, they eventually found a private place.

It still felt the same; Raina thought sadly. She stretched, cat-like, and stood to get dressed. Daniel snoozed beside her, and made no motion to get up. The sex was good, as per usual, but once she was done the good feeling vanished, and even though the sweat dried the overcoming loneliness remained.

Sure, during the actual act of sex she felt great, just like the boy she was with actually loved her for a while. She felt the happiness dissolving away minute by minute. Eventually, as they both rested she turned her back on him, and held tears in. In the end, she felt rather exposed, and well, not ready for this. However, her makeup was still intact. Was this sort of depressing pain worth the single moment of utter joy and happiness? She didn't know quite yet.

Raina slipped her shoes on, and disappeared out the door. She just needed to leave, she needed an escape.

Walking down the hall was silent for her, until she turned into the arithmacy corridor. Starr stood against the wall outside the lavatory, looking anxious and worried. Raina said nothing to her as she walked past; Starr had muttered a foul name under her breath as she passed.

She just wanted to get high; as always. Raina had a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought about herself, and looked at herself in the dormitory mirror. She felt disgusting, miserable and wasteful. She was just passing (now that she handed in homework), she was getting high at least once a day, It was like she needed it to be happy. The girl in the mirror – she almost didn't know her. She wanted to change, but she just didn't know how. The thought that you only live once was always her excuse to misbehave, putting fun first and responsibility last. But then she realised… _you only live once._

She felt like a fuck up.

"What's with the glum face?" James asked, playing exploding snap with Sirius. The two were huddled over the coffee table while Remus and Peter sat lazily on the couch versus them. Raina was slouching on the armchair beside the fire, holding her knees up to her chin with her arms crossed when she was joined by them. She was looking at her old photo album when they joined her.

"Nothing!" She snapped back, sending him a glare, daring him to keep asking. He shrugged it off, and waited for Sirius to make his next move. Giving her an odd look, they continued to play.

Sirius instructed his knight to move (with little protest from the player piece), taking out James' last pawn. Rainas eyes were trained on it as it fell; she felt like that pawn.

She didn't understand this feeling, she didn't understand anything! She felt so lost and so completely off course with her life, that she didn't know what to do anymore. She watched Sirius loose piece by piece to James, once in a while gaining a point for himself just to lose two. She felt that she was now the red king piece, who shivered with fear as his army collapsed around him, his defence crumbling. Slowly drifting away.

"Raina…"

Sirius made little noise as he shook her gently. She had fallen asleep on the couch hours ago during his chess game with James. They left her here, thinking she would wake while he was with Mary and his mates were in the kitchens. Now, the common room was empty and dim, with only the orange light from the fire lighting the room.

"Raina! Oh, bloody hell…" Sirius cussed quietly, as she drooled on his arm when he shook her. Wiping it on his robes, he took a seat beside her on the couch.

He had a tender spot for her, he had to admit. He didn't like her; she downright annoyed him in fact. She was mean, self-righteous, lazy and off her rocker. She was fit, he had to admit, but the racoon-like makeup she shielded her face with didn't do much to flatter her, and it was currently smudged across her eyes and cheekbones and her brown hair askew. She was rather pretty, he had to admit to himself (preferable without the makeup, of course).

He thought they could be friends, if they weren't already, but he had trouble containing himself around her. Sometimes he liked her company, sometimes he was attracted to her, sometimes he wanted to hex her and sometimes he wanted to forget magic and just throttle her. He didn't understand these strange feelings, but they didn't bug him much anymore, now that he had Mary.

His thoughts strayed from Raina as he thought of his girlfriend, who he liked very much.

"Sirius? What the hell…" Raina murmured, sitting up rather quickly and alert for someone who had just woken up. He smiled.

"Good, you're awake. You saved yourself from a terrible back ache." He said. Raina gave him an odd look – kind of looked like a goldfish for a moment, her lips forming an O.

"Yeah – right." She said, wiping the edge of her hands under her eyes, trying to smear the makeup back into place.

"Why are you wearing all that so late?" He asked, a light teasing smirk on his lips. She gave him a fierce glare, which quickly shut him up from going down that road again. She settled into the couch.

"Aren't you going upstairs?" Sirius asked, puzzled. Raina yawned and blinked slowly then tied her large mane of hair back.

"No, not yet." She said slowly, that glum look back on her face. "I'm not planning on going to first tomorrow anyways."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You called me thicker than a post yesterday, why does it matter?" She asked suddenly and rather viciously, and Sirius leaned away for a moment. He was right, she was simply _mad._

"I don't know, I suppose you do alright with your magic in class – when you actually go." He said lightly. Raina looked at him from the corner of her eye. These were the times when Sirius seemed normal, or at least nice. He was having a pleasant conversation with her, but other times (usually when there was company to be his audience) he was rude and, as Lily would say, a toerag. She nodded slightly in thanks, and it was quiet for a moment.

"Why were you so… depressing today?" Sirius asked, the flames reflecting in his eyes. Everything was dark. Raina chuckled sadly.

"You noticed?"

"I think everyone did."

She was quiet for a moment; Sirius noted her lips in a slight pouty frown, pondering her answer.

"I guess it was just a depressing kind of day."

Sirius didn't know what to say. He had heard Starr talking earlier- Raina was sleeping in the common room– while she walked up to the dormitories. Apparently, Raina was with Daniel, and that was why she was feeling like arse. He almost pitted her, she did deserve someone great, who could put up with her madness and appalling sexiness; but he frowned at the thought of her bad habits. His thoughts strayed back to Mary, and smiled while he thought about her. The silence between the two on the couch in the dark room was astounding, and he felt like he had to ask more questions or something to fill in the gap.

"Boy trouble?" He asked timidly. Raina smiled at him darkly for a moment, and laughed lightly, he saw the glitter of her tongue ring against the firelight.

"Boy trouble? Sirius I don't put up with boy trouble." Sirius smirked at her airy and pompous attitude.

"You know, dealing with trouble is much better than just getting rid of it or ignoring it. It makes the relationship better." Sirius said wisely, attempting maturity. Raina glared and rolled her eyes.

"So what, now that you're with Mary your some relationship guru? I don't think so."

"Actually, I think I am." He laughed when Raina tried to hit him with her wand. The two laughed quietly for a moment, then remained silent and the room was slightly awkward. Raina sat there quietly, enjoying the new civil-ness between them. However, she knew it would end quickly, as whenever he was with his friends (or anyone else, for that matter) he would turn back into the cocky prick he normally was. Black began looking at the papers and books, shuffling them about.

"Is this yours?" he held up a dark leather bound book, with gold coloured titles on the spine. Raina blanched slightly, that was her photo album. She took it to Hogwarts every term, and was looking at earlier today.

"Yeah, it is. Leave it alone, Black. It's important to me and if – hey! Don't look at it!" Raina whined, reaching to grab the book from Sirius, but he quickly dodged it. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Quit with the theatrics! I just want to look at the photo album, I won't break it! Here, " he sat on the couch next to her. "We can look at it together, if it eases your mind."

Grumbling, she nodded and inched closer, to get a better look at the pictures. The first couple pages were all baby pictures of herself. A smaller Raina with messy brown hair and big hazel eyes, playing dress up, eating treacle tart, at the museum. Lots of muggle things, and to her dismay Sirius had a comment for every picture.

"Can't I just have the book back? You don't need to _see these things!"_ She hissed, reaching to grab it. He held it out of her reach.

"Nope! These aren't that bad." He said with a chuckle, gesturing to the pictures. She swore quietly and let him turn the page, while she inspected her manicured hands.

"Is that your mother and father?" Sirius asked with mild curiosity. Her head snapped back, and she stared at the picture. The tall, somewhat handsome, blond haired man smiled, with his arms around the shorter and younger, prettier and definitely healthier version of Charlotte, her mother.

"Yes." Raina said, with a vicious tone. Sirius stared at her oddly for a moment.

"I know exactly how you feel. You don't like him at all, do you?" He asked quietly.

"It goes farther than dislike – trust me. He's psychotic." She snarled, and before he could react, she ripped the album from his hands.

"Sorry, Sirius. Goodnight." She said stiffly, and turned on her heel. Raina gave him one last look, full of an emotion he couldn't place, and then she marched up the stairs angrily.  
>Sirius yawned, and was slightly confused. What could that man have done to make her so angry all the time? She was so obviously lost in her own mind; he thought maybe everyone had begun to notice. As he went to bed, Raina and her father was all he could think about.<p>

"I'll miss you, Sirius." Mary sighed lightly, kissing his cheek. He was saying goodbye to Mary at the castle doorway, as the beginnings of the Easter Holidays were to begin. It was only one week off school, but most parents took the time to see their children.

_Well, most parents_, Sirius thought with a bitter chuckle.

"It's only a week Mary , if you need me, write. I will be waiting for you to get back." Sirius said with a sweet smile, and kissed his girlfriend extravagantly. Mary huffed and raised an eyebrow.

Raina watched from a distance as she said goodbye to Lily, who she had started to get along with rather well. The two were almost polar opposites- which had caused them to become friends, at the very least. Unlike Starr, Lily was kind, loyal, and patient. All of which were traits that Starr lacked. In fact, Starr was hard to come by as of late. She wasn't even here, going home for break.

"Raina?" Lily asked in a concerned voice. Raina snapped her head back.

"Hum? Sorry I was just … never mind." Lily smirked.

"Watching Mary say goodbye to Sirius? Not the most modest thing to see." Lily joked. As she picked up her medium sized bag, James came over with Peter on his tails.

"Evans! Want help with your bag?" James asked, snatching it from her.

"Potter, give that back! Don't be so rough with it!" Lily hissed, as James started walking away with her things. She sighed exasperatedly.

"See you later, Raina." She said with a slight wave. Raina mumbled ' see you ' but was obviously too low for anyone to hear. She watched Mary say her final goodbyes to Sirius, then join Lily in chasing after James. She wondered why Sirius wasn't going home with him, and wondered where Remus and Peter were. With a shrug, she turned to go back to the common room.

"Oi, Scott! Wait up!" She heard Blacks voice echo down the corridor. She sped up, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. She thought that maybe she had heard him yelling something else, but she ignored him.

It was odd sleeping in a dormitory that had no one in it. It was odd enough that Starr wasn't here with Emmeline, not knowing if she had gone home or not.

However, Rainas questions were confirmed when she saw Starr walking to dinner on the arm of Barty Crouch Jr. a handsome and smart boy in Ravenclaw, the only fall back with him was that he was younger by a year, in fifth year.

However, he was the most respectable boyfriend Starr had, Raina was sure he must be doing something right if Starr was hanging around with a boy like him. His father was the head of Magical Law Enforcement in the ministry. Raina knew from the fact that he had a father high in the ministry (the one who was calling all the shots now a days) and his pureblood status, there was a lot of money to be had, and Raina was sure Starr wanted to get her grimy little paws on it.

Dinner that evening in the Great Hall was awkward, to say the least. The house tables weren't minimized due to the quantity of seventh years and fifth years staying behind to study, but it was still uncomfortable for her to sit with Sirius, Starr and a few other students alone. Her only company was Sirius.

She watched him shovel down his food in distaste. Starr seemed to be thinking along the same lines across the table, and Raina thought longingly of the fun times the two have had together, peircings, parties, the list was endless. The sudden moment vanished though, as soon as Starr realized her ex best friend was staring at her, and the two sent each other glares.

"What's got your nose in the air?" Sirius asked, finally finished chewing. Raina turned to him completely, turning her back on Starr.

"Your eating habits. They're disgusting." She said promptly. Sirius chuckled.

"I'm a growing boy – I've got to eat." Raina rolled her eyes, and he laughed again.

"Want to go get a drink?" She asked suddenly, and he gave her an odd look.

"You're asking me to get a drink with you? Why?"

Raina rolled her eyes and stood up, shaking out her long her and fixing her skirt.

"Because I want to get drunk. I'm going at about half past seven, meet me in the common room if you want to join." She said smartly, and strutted off.

Raina sighed and checked her watch as she left the Great Hall. It was only six, and she wanted to meet up with Daniel. She felt like she was addicted to him, and she didn't like it. Raina knew he stayed here for the break.

"Looking for me, are you?" Just the voice she wanted to hear, she spun around to see Daniel walking her way. He grinned at her and grasped her tightly in a hug.

"Uh, Hi. Yeah I was." Raina said and smiled. He kissed her on the lips in a rushed motion, then led them down her cheek then her jaw.

"Good, I've been looking for you too. Can I take you somewhere?" He asked, and she struggled to remove herself from his arms.

"Depends where you want to go." Raina smiled, and finally freed herself from the tight hold he had her in. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, you'll like where I'm taking you. Come on," He tugged at her hand, and she followed him.

"Right," She muttered.

He ended up leading her to the prefects bathroom, a place many boys liked to take her. Daniel muttered the password so Raina couldn't hear, and he led her in. She had been in the place before, knew of the wonderful taps with coloured, scented water and the large mermaid painting. She removed her socks and shoes, letting her bare feet cool on the marble floor.

"Nice, isn't it?" Daniel asked, opening his arms up. Pretending like she hadn't seen it before (the way most of her dates liked it) she agreed. He walked over to her slowly, and put his hands lowly on her hips.

"I can't get you out of my mind, Raina Scott." He whispered, and kissed her. It was entirely too lustful, but she felt okay with that. She knew as the taps began to run and clothes started to get ripped off where this was going, and how it would end, but she wanted him back. She wanted Daniel to hold her, kiss her, and tell her that he loved her. She wanted to hear him say her name.

It was forty five minuites later that she lazily sat in the water with Daniel. He had his arm around her, the hot water bubbled around them. Slowly, he kissed her cheek. This was the second time she met up with him, and Rainas mind swirled with many questions she wanted to ask him.

"Daniel, can we get back together?" She asked him boldy. She had never laid her emotions out for any man to read and react to, and she felt over exposed asking this question. But somehow, the bubbled and heat of the room, the tiny ripples in the water drove her crazy. She didn't want to feel alone anymore. Then, the worst possible thing happened, Daniel tensed beside her. Raina froze, awaiting his response.

"Okay, listen." He said in a calm tone. She turned towards her so they had eye contact, but he wasn't holding her anymore. Her makeup had dipped slightly down her face.

"I really like you, Raina. I do. I loved you, I did, and I care for you. I just can't handle a girlfriend right now. "  
>"So, you can handle a bed-buddy or a… a…some slag who you can bed easily when your stressed?" She hissed at him. Daniel winced, and tried to place a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Don't talk about yourself that way. I just, well I missed you. But I can't handle the commitment." He said, and Raina glared at him, unblinkingly. "Get out of here."

"Right, well I'm so sorry, Raina. If you ever need anything…" He trailed off, before dressing quickly and eventually shutting the door behind him.

"How painful is it to drown?" Raina whispered to herself lightly, before dunking herself completely under the water. She opened her eyes briefly, catching a glimpse of the mermaid on the painting looking at her curiously. But, the soapy water stung, and she shut them quickly. Raina tried hard to stay under, but eventually her head bobbed up and she took in a deep breath of the warm air.

"Fuck it," She muttered, stepping out of the large tub. With a flick of her wand, she turned on the drain.

This was worse than the last time. She just wasn't important enough to him to be his girlfriend again, that was it. As she dressed and re applied her makeup, she tried to list off the people who she was important to, but it was very minimal.

Sure, her Mum must love her somewhere, but deep down, she knew that Charlotte blamed her for the loss of her father and their ruined marriage. Maybe it was why she was never home? Starr couldn't care about her anymore (and vice versa). Also yes, she and Lily and Mary were somewhat friends (she was closer to Lily than Mary), and she could suppose that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could be considered friends. Raina spat bitterly in the sink. They wouldn't really miss her. They would be sad for a couple days, yes, but they would get over it easily. They all had each other, and Raina had no one. Not even her dignity, as she gave it to Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter! I'm motivated this week, but i would be even more motivated if i got some reviews! I love to read them, and they really inspire me. Sorry about errors i may have skipped over , i edited it many times! However, if anyone wants to be a beta reader just PM me and we can workk something out! <strong>

**Lots of SiriusXRaina next chapter. Tell me what you think, what you want to read and see happen, pointers, anything! Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 25: Drunken Truth

**Twenty Five**

Sirius turned up waiting in the common room for Raina at half past seven; he watched her enter through the portrait hole looking relaxed and composed, and then she lightly ran up to her dormitory room. When he met her downstairs, she simply greeted him with a glum smile. He walked over to her grinning, carrying a medium sized round vial, the silvery fabric of James's invisibility cloak hung over his arm.

"And that is?" Raina questioned, pointing to the vial. Sirius held it up to her and she took it from him, examining the light, silver liquid.

"That's some memory potion; from the same maker of Harpers Hangover Happiness," Sirius gestured to Raina, and she opened the lid, twisting it off. She smelt the liquid, putting the vial just under her nose.

"It doesn't really smell like anything… so, if we get too pissed this is supposed to help us remember the night?" She asked. Sirius nodded.

"Right. Bottoms up!" He lightly lifted the vial with the tip of his index finger, and Raina quickly caught and secured the vial and downed half the liquid, saving the rest for Sirius. She glared at him, and wiped a drop off her chin. He winked at her than swallowed the drink, taking the stopper from Raina and placing it in his robes.

"Come closer." He said suddenly. Raina scoffed and gave him a strange look. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not like that! You call _me _arrogant." He grabbed her arm and pulled her very close to himself, their skin brushing. He quickly whipped the invisibility cloak over them.

"Hey, isn't this James'?" Raina asked with mild curiosity. Sirius ignored the bad thoughts that occurred in his mind as Raina moved closer to him, her behind way to close for his liking. Her hair had a flowery scent to it.

"Right. He, uh, let me borrow it for the break. Let's go." He said, and Raina led the way slowly.

They made their way to the closest pathway out of the castle, through a witches hump on a lower floor. As soon as they made it into the pathway it had begun to get very hot under the cloak, and Sirius took the first chance he got to rip it off them. Rainas cheeks were red, from body temperature or blushing from being in such close contact with him. He liked to think it was the latter.

"Hot under there, isn't it?" He said cheerfully, trying to brighten Rainas sullen mood. She smiled half-heartedly, and continued walking.

"Yeah," she said. It was quiet for most of the walk there, and he assumed once she had a few drinks in her, she would lighten up.

The Three Broomsticks pub wasn't as busy as it usually was during Hogsmeade visits, but it held a few older witches and warlocks alike.

"Hello Rosemerta," Sirius said with a hearty wink. Rosemerta smiled and gestured to the nearest booth, which was more private than the others, and easier to hide in if a professor came along.

"Sirius Black, you charmer. Brought a new lady friend?" Rosemerta asked, leaning on the booth seat. Raina frowned slightly at the thought of being Blacks 'lady friend', and she quickly shook her head and Sirius laughed.

"Oh, no. Were just friends. My heart belongs to Mary MacDonald… until the day you finally take me up on my offer, Rosemerta." Sirius said suggestively. She laughed merrily and Sirius tried to take her hand and kiss it.

"Down boy! If only you knew my age…" The endless flirting from Sirius and the rosy cheeked barmaid annoyed Raina, and she coughed heartily.

"I'd like a firewhiskey shot, please." Raina said, glaring at Rosemerta. The woman stopped laughing and turned to her.

"Alright then, for you?" She asked Sirius. He looked at me briefly before replying. "Two butter beers, please." With a nod she was gone.

Raina turned to him and glared.

"How do you think Mary would feel if she saw you flirting like that?" Sirius noticed briefly how cat like Rainas eyes actually were as the greenish colour poured into his silver. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She wouldn't care." He gestured with his left hand and leaned closer across the table.

"That's the good thing about Mary. She knows I wouldn't cheat on her, she knows that this is just plain fun." He said. Raina scoffed, she would be insanely jealous if she were Mary.

"Right. OK." She said sarcastically as Rosemerta dropped off the drinks. She instantly downed the shot, relishing in the fiery liquid flying down her throat.

"I'll have another one, thanks." She said sweetly to Rosemerta, and then opened her own butter beer as she left.

"So I knew you wanted to go out for drinks… I didn't think you'd be having two shots in the first five minutes we're here." He chuckled, and Raina pretended to laugh, and took a swig of her drink Sirius has bought her.

"Yeah well, a drunken Raina is a happy Raina." She said lightly, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why is that? I don't even party as much as you do." He said, and that was definitely true. Raina shrugged.

"Drunken Raina is happy Raina, didn't I just say so? That's all the reason I need." She replied smartly. Sirius was quiet while he watched Raina focus far too much on her drink. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Why are you so glum lately?" He asked, and Raina took her second shot, her nose scrunching as she swallowed the rough taste.

"Why do you notice?"

"I'm very perceptive."

Sirius smiled lightly while Raina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Sirius pondered his answer.

"Whether you accept it or not, people care about you." He said, smiling and happy with his answer. Raina cocked an eyebrow, and drank more of her butter beer.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh?"

"Do you care?" Raina stared at him curiously, while Sirius stared back at her with a slightly aggravated expression.

"I don't know yet." Sirius lied perfectly. Raina smirked triumphantly, finishing the last of her drink.

"That's what I thought."

Sirius hesitated on putting more into the conversation, but after another round of shots, he plucked up the courage.

"Okay! I lied, I lied. I know why you've been…distressed." Sirius said, while Raina sent him a questioning glance.

"I saw you leaving the great hall today with Daniel… " Sirius said quietly. Rainas nostrils flared. "Are and him…?" He asked timidly.

Raina felt like the floor had been pulled out from underneath her feet. She felt claustrophobic and sweaty; this was not something she wanted to talk about right now.

"I'm going." She got up suddenly, making herself dizzy. The alcohol definitely wasn't helping.

"Why? What did I say?" Sirius asked, but then he noticed Raina getting dizzy, her feet slower than the rest of her body. He jumped up.

"Here, let me help you." He held on to her arm, but she ripped it away from him, heading for the door. He followed her, annoyed. She did have more to drink than he did, he couldn't leave her alone.

She was walking with her wand hanging out of her back pocket - Sirius took it and put it in his robes for safekeeping, not wanting her to lose it - and their shoes swam in mud as they walked on the back roads of Hogsmeade, between the buildings and the forest.

"Raina, come on. Relax." He called after her.

"No!" She yelled, not turning around, but still walking forward, back to the castle.

"It's not a big deal, you don't – "Sirius tried, but she whipped around, her hair was messy and flowing and her stare icy.

"Not a big deal? No one cares! _Men don't care._ Daniel doesn't care, you don't care and my father certainly didn't care, you're all the same! You just take what you like and abandon what you don't like." She snarled, and Sirius swore he saw a tail twitch behind her, but it was gone in a flash. He sincerely hoped she didn't turn into her animagus and maul him.

"What did your father have to do with this? _Where did this even come from?_ What did he do to you?" Sirius yelled back, catching up to her now. Raina glared at him, and then spat on the ground close to the trees.

"I need to get high." She hissed.

"To the shack, then." Sirius hissed back, gesturing to the forest. She ran off, transforming on the dot. Cussing, he followed her.

Raina slammed open the shack door in anger, and quickly went to work. She busted, rolled and lit her joint as soon as she could. Sirius joined her shortly, and he took a single puff when she offered it. It was quiet for a while until they both calmed down enough to talk.

"So, are you going to tell me why you tore out my throat for no reason?" Sirius asked in a falsely sweet voice. Raina removed a pebble that was stuck in her shoe, and threw it at him.

"Don't joke!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said, holding up his arms in surrender. Raina gave him a rude hand sign.

"Okay, really. I'm sorry. Honestly." Sirius smiled and raised his arms higher, and Raina gave him a dubious look, but continued on.

"_Men_. All you do is take, take, take! Its tiresome, rude, mean, cold hearted… and completely selfish." She said her eyes blazing with anger and pent up emotions. Sirius could tell that she had been holding this in for a long time, years possibly.

"I didn't take anything from you, though!" Sirius exclaimed, but quickly he faltered under the wicked stare that held on her gorgeous face; she started pacing.

"Yes, yes you did! James Potters party! I wanted to go out for – an innocent – smoke! But you decided to kiss me! You went a ruined something good, you made me second guess almost everything with Daniel, and look where we are now!" She hissed at him, then taking another drag of her joint.

Sirius faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say. Yeah, the kissed. It was a good snog, Raina was excellent as he had never kissed anyone with a tongue piercing before. When she mentioned the ex-boyfriend, however, he was aggravated even more.

"Don't bring me into this, saying it's my fault you two broke up! You kissed me just as much as I kissed you!" Sirius shot back, and Raina seemed like she was about to slap him (Sirius was sure she would). Her cheeks had a tinge of red out of pure fury, her eyes on fire.

"That's not the point – you kissed me out of nowhere, while I had a boyfriend, and never spoke of it again! You continue to be the same bully you always were. You and James, Peter and Remus! A bunch of _Marauders_, you think you are! Pulling pranks on people, fighting and duelling with other houses, jinxing me whenever you fancied, calling me names! It's over! I've dealt with it all my life, and now I'm done!"

Sirius was momentarily surprised as he watched the woman in front of him. He didn't know why exactly, but Raina Scott had just cracked. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the loneliness finally hitting her but she cracked. She was breathing heavily, but she seemed to get out what she wanted to say. Slowly, her pacing stopped and she sat back down. The two were side by side. After a while, Sirius bravely spoke.

"You've dealt with 'bullies' – ", Sirius quoted the word, " – your whole life?" He asked. Raina sighed deeply, the smoke no longer filled the room. Her fingers picked at the old wood on the floor as she nodded.

"Yeah, I have. The worst kind." Sirius nudged her as she paused, egging her on.

"My father left when I was nine, or ten, I can't really remember all too well," Raina lied. She felt the need to tell Sirius everything as his silver eyes gazed at hers with a newfound empathy. However, she needed to restrain herself.

"I used to live in a nice house, a garden in the back, all that. Both my parents were happy and completely in love, my mother loved my father more than life itself," She said grimly. She started focusing on her wand, inspecting every detail as to not meet Sirius' eyes.

"Things changed when I started showing magical talent. Being muggles, they didn't know what was going on. My father made my mother take me to many doctors and psychiatrists, but all said I was a healthy, happy , normal little girl."

Sirius' throat tightened and he tried not to show how much he actually felt for the woman beside him. She wasn't looking at him, her long dark eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she hid her eyes from him. Her curtain of silky brown hair hung in front of her face every so often.

"Long story short, as my powers grew; he liked me less and less. My mother ignored his rude jibes,"

"Does the phrase 'Love is blind?' come to mind?" Sirius interrupted. Raina smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Exactly. She just went on his side, until one day he asked her to choose. She chose me, and he left. He wasn't exactly subtle about it either; my father is a complete nutter." She frowned.

"Charlotte was never the same after that. Now, we live in a poor place, she has even worse habits than mine…." Raina trailed off, willing herself not to cry in front of Sirius again. Once was definitely y enough. She took a long steadying breath, and pulled her long hair behind her ears and out of her eyes. She didn't want to relive the past through telling Sirius about it. She spared him the whole truth, kept the dirtiest and the vulgar words out of it, re-telling it would be like picking at almost-healed wounds, infecting them.

She looked at Sirius, who looked oddly empathetic. Half of his mouth was set in a tight frown, his eyes looking somewhat grieved and angry at the same time. Very timidly (like he was poking a dragon in the eye) he placed a hand on Rains arm. It was odd, being on civil terms with Black. Raina sighed.

"Thanks for your civil attitude, I suppose. I don't expect you to understand." She said softly.

Sirius looked at her with mild surprise.

"Oh, come on! Don't pretend like you haven't got a clue what my Mums like. Remember first year?" He chuckled slightly, and Raina smirked.

"Yeah, I offered you some of the sweets my own Mum sent me. You were such a prick, though, I was just being nice." Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Well, you were rubbing the fact that you have a nice Mum (that sends sweets) in my face." Sirius said pompously. Raina lightly pushed his shoulder.

"I was not! I was being friendly." She said, with a mock-angry tone. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe I was rubbing it in a little bit. I'm not used to having the proper parent. I didn't mean to make you angry, though, honest!" She replied sweetly.

Sirius smiled at her. This was the Raina he knew must exist somewhere deep inside. He had finally found the evidence; she wasn't beating him, hexing him or swearing at him. They were having a pleasurable conversation, and he enjoyed it more than he would care to admit.

"Well, who in their right mind would turn down sweets?" He defended.

"A loony." Raina replied grinning evilly.

"Well, Peter and James certainly aren't loonies, then. Didn't they take the whole bag form you?" He asked, and the two laughed together lightly.

"Yeah, they did. Neither you nor James knew what they were. They were muggle sweets." Raina said, and for the first time that drunken night, she felt comfortable with Sirius. They laughed quietly with each other for a moment, friends. She contemplated having another joint to smoke, but decided against it. Their laughter died and the two sat there in the quiet.

Sirius looked over at Raina, and plucked up his courage. He was slightly uncomfortable bringing this up, but he felt like he had to tell her.

"Scott?" He asked. Raina looked up to him, she was fidgeting with the hem of her robes.

"Yessss?" She drawled out the S, sounding like a snake. Sirius was hesitant, not wanting to ruin the new found friendliness between them.

"You deserve better than Daniel Wellby, you know that?" He said, his eyes big. Raina stared at him for a moment in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together. Sirius waited for her to say something. Then her face relaxed, all creases gone. Her eyes were soft, and a sad, small yet genuine smile played on her lips. Sirius felt comfortable (and safe, realizing that Raina wasn't going to throttle him) again, and delighted in the way she was looking at him.

She reached out and touched his arm softly.

"Right. Thanks, Sirius." She said quietly. Sirius shivered when he felt her warm touch, and he suddenly felt better; like a weight had been lifted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! Although this chapter isn't as long as the last one, it's interesting! I felt like you might want something to read and I didn't want to wait! R&amp;R, next one up soon! <strong>


	27. Chapter 26: Fight or Flight

**Twenty Six**

Raina eyed Sirius across the table, he slurped his spaghetti and it annoyed her.

"Can you never eat like a decent human being?" She drawled. Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut it." He said his mouth full of meatballs. Raina ignored him and glanced around the Great Hall. All the students were coming back tomorrow evening, she would share the dormitory with her mates again, classes would dreadfully resume and Sirius would go back to being his arrogant, annoying, lovesick, prankster self.

It was odd that in those short six days, Raina and Sirius had come to a mutual agreement or close friendship. Sure, before they were on the borderline but now Raina knew it was a much more stable. Maybe it was that drunken night that started it, but this new place they came too was much more peaceful and happy.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Raina asked, taking a sip from her goblet. Sirius shrugged, and thrust his elbow on the table, leaning on his chin.

"I don't know."

"As usual." Raina smirked as he glared.

"I will know, soon. I can think of something, don't worry." He yawned, then winked.

Slowly, the pushed the food on her plate around, waiting for an idea to come to her. However, Sirius was right and he was the first to think of something.

"Let's pull a prank!" He exclaimed his eyes bright and grinning widely.

"What are we, three?" She groaned. Sirius let out a gasp of breath and smacked a hand over Rainas mouth, she glared at him.

"Do not say such a thing!"

Raina tried to bite him, and he let go pretty quickly. Nursing his hand now wet with drool, ideas began to spin in his head.

"There isn't many people here, who are we supposed to prank?" She complained. Sirius grinned.

"Snape isn't here, try someone else." Raina said quickly.

"How do you know he isn't here?" He asked earnestly. Raina turned her head, and scanned the Slytherin table. After all, it was very empty. Even more empty than usual.

"Have you not noticed? There has been almost no older Slytherins here the whole break. "

"They're planning something," Sirius said quietly, and Raina laughed loudly. "Oh, I doubt it. They have families to go home to, Sirius. Unlike you, they listen to their mothers."

"No, I don't think so." He said, his eyes racking the Slytherin table, full of suspicion.

Raina watched Mary run into Sirius' arms as she waited for Lily, Peter, Remus and James to return. Sirius did look truly happy to see her, and Mary did too, but there was something different about her.

"You haven't eaten anything ," Lily noticed, looking at Rainas plate of untouched food. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Lily and Peter on her sides, Remus, James, Mary and Sirius across. Lily was engaged in conversation with Mary most of the time, whenever she wasn't cooing at Sirius, which he welcomed with open arms.

"Humm." Raina murmured, her eyes narrowed at the happy couple. Her eyes looked especially catlike, her dark makeup bringing out the green in her eyes.

Earlier, she and Sirius has gone down to the kitchens and arranged a prank. Everyone who ate the food was going to roar like a lion, crow like a raven, hiss like a snake or make squeaky, growling noises as a badger. Raina hardly helped with the prank, merely there because she had nowhere else to be.

"Raina, I – " Lily burped slightly, and looking embarrassed she put a hand to her mouth. Raina watched her, a small glint in her eye. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her scolding Raina for not eating, a rather loud and strangled ROAR escaped her lips. Raina giggled, and covered her mouth to keep them in.

The Marauders burst out with laughter, and soon lion roars echoed the hall, soon to be intensified with hissing, growing, cawing and squeaking. Sirius and Raina alone were the only two who had human voices. The furious faces of students, friends and professors found the two. McGonagal came rushing fiercely to the table.

Pointing at Sirius, she roared and growled greatly. She turned to Raina, and it seemed as if she was scolding her with her eyes. Quickly she took out her wand, and waved it in the air in front of them.

DETENTION! MY OFFICE 9PM.

The words were bright orange in midair, and with a final wave of her wand and a ferocious glare, the words and professor vanished.

Sirius grinned a crooked grin and leaned across the table, as the animal sounds in the Great Hall were deafening, and echoed off the walls.

"Success!" He winked. Raina smiled and nodded. She shared a last look of accomplishment with Sirius before Mary yanked him back.

Later that evening, the two culprits were walking slowly to the Transfiguration professors' office. Raina, smiling to herself, twirled her wand in her hands. Her wand was a very dark colour of wood, almost black, with an intricately carved handle. Sirius shuffled along beside her.

"What's your problem?" Raina asked after a while. Sirius looked up and glared at her for a moment, before replying.

"Mary's annoyed with me."

"Because of the prank?"

"Yeah," Sirius scoffed and looked up. "She thought that, being my girlfriend, I would spare her." He laughed, "It was only a prank, and McGonagal reversed it quickly enough for her to nag my ear off about it," He grumbled. Raina patted his arm timidly, trying not to laugh at herself.

"She'll come round." She said, and Sirius sent her a crooked smile.

During detention that night (they were cleaning all of the chalkboards on the fourth floor- without magic) Raina kept mostly to herself. There was a reason she had her eye on Mary throughout the first day back, and she planned on keeping an eye on her. The way she acted around Sirius had changed since before the Easter Break. She avoided public kissing and almost all types of affection, and she just didn't seem as … playful with him anymore, while he remained oblivious. Raina recognized the signs, and knew exactly what they meant, only because she's lived them.

She looked towards Sirius, whistling to himself and wiping the board. He liked Mary a lot, more than any of his other girlfriends he's had this past year. Raina didn't want to be the one to tell him, but she had a debt to Black. He was around for her throughout break, listening to her talk about Daniel. She sighed loudly.

"What?" Sirius asked, not pausing in his work.

"This chalk – ugh, my hands." Raina lied easily, sneezing for added effect.

"Princess." Sirius scoffed. Raina went back to work.

The following week bored Raina to no end; classes were back on and her classmates began

Studying for the year end exams. Lily often expected her to study as well, since she was so close to scraping a Acceptable in her classes – her only remaining classes. She only now took Charms, Transfiguation and Defence Against the Dark Arts (In these times, that class was compulsory).

They were the last classes she was taking, but was only passing Defence, with a just-scraped A. The Marauders even tried to help her cast many transfiguration spells, which she could not, then would end up getting angry and frustrated at herself (even Peter was better at it than she was).

So, one would think that the end of exams, and eventually school, would be a comfort to Raina. They were discussing this very topic in the girls dormitories, only Starr and Emmeline weren't present.

"My family usually goes on holiday to the Forest of Dean – to camp once or twice." Mary said, folding form clothes into her trunk. Lily sighed.

"I won't be going on holiday anywhere – Tuneys getting married this summer. Her fiancé is dreadful; he's rude, loud, not to mention hideous." Lily giggled, and Mary joined in. Raina merely listened, packing away her robes and school books.

"Well, at least there might be cute boys at the wedding, his whole family can't be terrible. I can assure you, I won't be finding any cute boys in the forest." Mary sighed. Raina looked up at her from her spot on the bed, her eyes narrowed.

"But Mary, what about Sirius?" She said, he tone of voice hinting that she knew more than the blond girl had intended. Indeed, the look on Marys face had been the final dose of proof Raina needed.

Mary had cheated on Sirius.

Raina was sure that was the first time Sirius had ever been cheated on – no, most girls definitely did not cheat on Sirius Black. Raina smirked at her, and Mary raised her eyebrows in retaliation. Lily merely watched the two, gauging a reaction. She wondered if he knew, although she would bet he didn't.

"What about him?" She asked cooly.

"Well, won't you miss him?" Raina asked, smiling to herself. She didn't understand the fact that she was giddy after learning this information, but it pleased her still.

"Of course!" She snapped, shutting her trunk loudly. "In fact, I'll go see him right now." She said, taking her leave. As soon as Lily was sure Mary was gone, she spoke up.

"What are you doing?" She said in an accusatory tone. Raina smiled and shrugged.

"Packing. What about you, Lily?" She said in a plesant voice.

"You're stirring up trouble, that's what you're doing." She grumbled. Raina shrugged.

An hour later, Raina was walking back from behind the Quidditch pitch. She tried looking for Sirius, so she could have a companion while smoking but he was nowhere to be found. She thought that perhaps he was visiting Regulus in the dungeons, as she stepped into the castle.

She could feel the air cool around her fingertips as she lightly climbed down the staircase to the dungeons, stepping off it quickly as it began to move. Her shoes made slight noises on the floor, and she tried to quiet them as she heard jumped voices around the corner.

"Mudblood!" A masculine voice hissed, and for a moment Raina thought someone was addressing her. Taking a quick look around, she crouched and held her wand tight in her hand. Silently, she crept forward and peeked around the corner.

Two boys had their back to her, each holding a wand at the ready. Mary was slumped against the wall, her big blue eyes wide in fear. Rainas eyes narrowed.

"Crucio!" The largest one said in a stong voice, and jabbed his wand in the direction of Mary. Raina recognized him as Mulciber. She gasped, and whipped herself back around the corner. Her back against the cool stone wall, her eyes wide, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

They were using unforgivables… how would she stop them? Surely she just couldn't walk away…

She could hear Mary screaming, and wondered how no one could have possibly heard and come to the rescue before her. Raina peeked around the corner again, Mulciber had lowered his wand.

"Teach the ruddy mudblood a lesson, Avery." He said, with a wicked smile. He spat on the ground, and Avery rolled up his sleeve.

"I don't think so," Raina murmured to herself. Very quickly, she jumped up and attacked the nearest person, who turned out to be Avery.

"ARGH!" He yelled as she pushed him over with all the strength she could muster, and he stumbled to the ground. Behind her, Mulicber made an attack. He grabbed her arm, and swung her around with a grip deathly tight. Using her free arm, she elbowed him in the face. Yelling, he let her go and his hands covered his face; the other had gotten up.

To avoid Averys curse, she spun out of the way and stuck out her arm, casting ("Joinx!") and Averys legs broke with a snap, and he came crashing to the ground.

Light on her feet, she jumped over him, putting her infront of the unconcious Mary. Mulciber glared at her through one eye, stalking towards the two girls like an animal on their prey. Raina crouched, ready to throw away her wand and attack him in animagus form, but he was too quick for her to react.

"Imperio!" He shouted, and the jet of yellow light came barraling at her. She moved, dragging Mary out of range as it hit the wall behind them, shattering stone. Raina whipped her arm forward.

"DECIDO!" She shouted, and then smiled as the purple light hit Mulciber square in the chest. He shrieked in pain as his hands began to bleed, and one by one his fingers fell to the ground. Avery was moaning on the ground, inching toward his wand. Raina walked over lightly, and picked it up, a grin still on her face.

"I always had a certain hatred for violent, rude men." She said silkily.

"I can safely say that Mulciber and Avery will not be bothering anyone again; they have both been expelled.

"As for you, I have left things undecided." Dumbledore surveyed her over his spectacles. Rainas mouth opened wide. She tensed in her chair, confused. The portraits on the walls of Dumbledore's office watching the exchange.

"But Professor! I saved her, they were using unforgivable curses, they should go to Azkaban!" Raina protested. Dumbledore stared at her intently.

"The spell 'decido' is particularly dark, used to severe ones fingers. I do wonder where you came across such a spell."

Raina shrugged. "The Library? You'd be surprised how much time James makes me spend with him in there; between staring at Lily Evans and looking up prank works it's too much." She said, oddly unflustered. A cool look came across her face.

"You think I've been asking some Slytherins for lessons? You're sadly mistaken. Mudblood, remember? "She drawled.

"Please do not use such language in my presence, Raina." Dumbledore sighed, seemingly exhausted.

"Fine. Muggl-Born. Am I _really_ going to receive punishment, after successfully dueling two older students using unforgiveables, and protecting a fellow classmate?" She asked, slightly pouting. Dumbledore let a weak smile show.

"No. fifty points to Gryffindor, but I would refrain from removing more fingers from my students' hands, please." With a nod, Raina knew she was free to go, but she didn't get up.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"Will they go to Azkaban?" Raina asked, tossing her long braid over her shoulder. Dumbledore nodded gravely, his hands folding themselves on his desk.

"It is unfortunate, but they will be sent there if their families cannot somehow save them. However, I am sure the dementors will soon leave Akaban. "

"Sir?"

"As you may have noticed in the small, unnoticed columns in the Daily Prophet, families, citizens and influential people are going missing. In the muggle world, strange things are happening that result in numerous deaths and casualties. There is a war upon us. Now, the violence is traveling through into Hogwarts itself." He said solemnly, the sparkle in his eye gone. Raina started back at him, her own eyes masking a serious response.

"But Professor, why are you telling me this? Who's starting this war?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Right now, I suspect the Ministry is trying to cover up the murders, probably by a powerful influence. I am telling you this because, when the time comes, I urge you to choose the right side.  
>"Lord Voldemort, as he calls himself, is the leader of these violent crimes, and is the mastermind behind it all. His followers, Death Eaters, do his bidding." He said.<p>

"Sir, what are they after?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"They wish to 'purify' the wizarding race, and eventually, take their 'place' above Muggles and muggle-borns alike. Voldemort, and his followers, believe that pureblood wizards are supreme to any other."

"So, they wish to get rid of the 'Mudbloods'." Raina said, an angry, yet bitterly sarcastic smile curbed her lips.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Very long overdue, Sorry. I will try my best to keep up and hopefully inspiraton comes :(. I do have a plan for this story though :))<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Awkward Truths

**Twenty Seven**

Raina didn't bother to go look for Sirius for the next two days. She knew he would be with Mary, sitting by her side until she regained complete healed consciousness. Raina wondered if Mary would tell him the truth about her promiscuity.

So, as their last day at Hogwarts was coming near, most students spent their time on the sunny grounds, relaxing at the end of exams. Raina was doing this exact thing, lounging under a particular beach tree near the lake. Lily had her own friends, Starr and Emmeline would want nothing to do with her and she honestly had no one else to talk to. This sudden loneliness surprised her, and although Raina often found people in general as an annoyance, she wanted a companionship.

Annoyed, she started pulling the grass out at her fingertips, her eyes watching the other students sitting in grounds, oddly catlike. She noticed Starr on the arm of her current boyfriend, Barty Crouch Jr.

"I wonder how long they'll last." She said to herself. Even to this day, she was curious about their fallout. As she watched the couple, she thought about where Starr Morris might end up; then she thought about the upcoming war Dumbledore had warned her about.

Starr was pureblood, along with Peter (well, Half-blood), James and Sirius. She, however, was a _mudblood._ She had to watch her back. It wasn't her idea to fight, like perhaps Dumbledore had implied. No, she would avoid it. Joining publicly against Voldemort sounded like suicide. Before, when she read the _Prophet, _she simply read the big articles, and of course, Rita Skeeters weekly fashion article. Now though, she noticed all the odd little deaths, the disappearances and stolen items. Just last week, a noted collector Hepzibah Smith was found dead in her home.

"Scott!" She looked up at her name, and noticed James walking towards her, Remus and Peter in tow.

"Yes?" She asked cooly, standing and brushing the grass of her skirt.

"Have you seen Padfoot – Sirius?" Remus asked. Raina shook her head, disregarding the odd nickname that was bound to be a part of Blacks animagus. Peter looked slightly nervous, she Raina took the time and effort to smile at him flirtatiously (just having a little fun in her boredom)l Peter blushed.

"No, but did you check the Hospital Wing? He'd bound to be in there with Mary." She said dismissively.

"He's not, we were already there." James said worriedly. Raina rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, Potter. Get your knickers out of a knot."

"Let us know if you find him, yeah?" he snapped back, and strode off. Peter glanced apologetically and was hot on his heels. With an impish wave, Remus set off too. Raina assumed he was still not over the whole 'teach-me-to-become-an-animagus-or-I-will-tell-your-secret' blackmail.

She wondered if maybe Mary had told him her secret, and Raina found herself grinning, She hoped Mary spilled; she wasn't good for Sirius anyways.

Raina was planning a nice, quiet evening to herself, alone, in her shack getting high. It was an absolute break she craved, after the disaster that happened earlier in the Common Room. Right around half past eight earlier in the evening, she had been napping in the warm chair right by the fire, having a nightmare.

"_**Dad – Dad ?" Raina cried, her eyes darting about the room. She was in her house, in the sitting room standing by the fireplace. The flames were a bright emerald green, and she could see the eerie reflection in the blond man's cold eyes. **_

"_**You're an ugly disgrace!" He bellowed, his arm slashing out to the side, the bottle that held the golden colour of whiskey sloshed. **_

"_**No!" Raina whined, looking for an escape. "Hogwarts! Diagon Alley! The Ministry of Magic!" She tried again and again, but the brightly lit fire burned her and burned her instead of transporting her to a safe place. She cowered against the wall as her Father stumbled towards her, getting bigger and bigger. **_

"_**You're an unholy monster! A freak! "He shouted. She felt desperate, and tried throwing things from around the room at him, but everything seemed to miss him by inches, or merely float past him. He took another swig from the bottle. **_

"_**You're an abomination." He said, his voice seemed to deepen and steady, no longer slurring. His form began to rapidly increase in height and width, his face changed into demonic shapes. **_

"_**You deserve to be put to DEATH." He roared, and before her eyes he morphed from the big blond man, into a mountain troll. He roared again and raised his club, it began coming towards her head -**_

"_AHHGRH!" Raina let out a high pitch scream, and toppled out of the chair she was sleeping in. Around her Lily, James and Sirius stared at her, their eyes wide. _

"_Are you alright?" Lily asked kindly. Raina stood, and coughed slightly, clearing her throat._

"_Ahem, yes of course I am." She sneered. Lily raised an eyebrow, but Raina quickly walked off. _

Yes, it had been a quite scary and stressful dream. Deciding to get high was always what she did and it seemed to work for her, however, finding Sirius in her spot, smoking her weed, was something she did not expect.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" She all but hissed, closing the door behind her. Sirius shrugged, his eyes already bloodshot.

"Mary cheated on me." He said lazily. Raina sighed and got to work, not wanting to get into emotional talks with Sirius, like they usually did when under the influence.

"Did you break up with her?" She couldn't help asking.

"Yes, I've got no time for slags." He murmured. Raina grinned to herself, from ear to ear.

"You have time for me." She stated. Sirius scoffed. "You're the exception slag, then." Raina ignored the comment, and took a seat beside him, starting to get high herself.

"No one's ever cheated on me before." He stated In a low voice, and Raina heard him sniff quietly. Rolling her eyes, she leaned back.

"You'll be fine." She murmured and closed her eyes.

"Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Not that I know of."

There was a silence when all that could be heard was whistling in the trees outside and sucking air. Emotion was something she generally tried to avoid, however, this time it dragged her in.

"Have you ever cheated on someone?" He asked, Grimacing, Raina nodded even though she assumed his eyes were closed like hers.

"Yeah, I have." She admitted guiltily, and she could basically feel Sirius glare on the side of her head. She peeked one eye open, and sure enough she met a pair of accusing grey eyes.

"How could you do that to someone who loved you? You have no idea as to how it feels!" He ranted, his hand running through his hair irritably, Raina remained silent.

"You feel as if you've been betrayed, like you aren't good enough or even important – embarrassed you showed true feeling or concern for the person!" He was nearly shouting now, clearly ranting about his feelings regarding Mary. Raina had about enough, and she scooted closer to him.

"You don't understand! He didn't love me, I didn't love him! You don't understand the feeling of being so lost, of always wanting more when you should be perfectly happy with what you have! Not being able to fill that ruddy gap no matter how many blokes you kiss, they're all the same! Listen to me, Black. "She hissed, her eyes glaring intently into his grey ones. The tension was tangible in the air, but it wasn't the usual angry tension that lingered between them. This feeling was electric, it made Raina want to get closer, close enough for his breath to tickle her lips.

"Listen to me." She repeated, nearly whispering.

"Love is hard to come by, definitely in Hogwarts. I wouldn't attach yourself to every bird you get your hands on. I hardly have reason to believe it _exists_." Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He murmured, his look softening. Raina faltered as he came closer.

"W-what?" She could see every dark eyelash, every faint red line in the whites of his bloodshot eyes.

"It's not so hard to find," Sirius said, noticing how pale pink her lips were as they contrasted against her steep jawline, the way her hazel eyes looked up at him, never deciding on either green or brown. Things happened fast then. She didn't reply to him, but quickly looked down, slowly, his hand trailed up her arm from her fingertips t shoulder blade, finally tracing her jaw while he leaned down a slight amount, his lips connecting with hers.

This was different than the last mistake of a kiss they had shared, this felt alright. More than alright, enjoyable, even. Her high made the feelings inside her seem all fuzzy and warm from her toes to the top of her head. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and their bodies felt warm and comfortable as they kissed in the shack, under the moon.

To say the train ride back to Kings Cross Station was awkward was an understatement. Sirius sat in a stunned silence, his face a cold mask as he mulled over every thought and every action between Mary and himself. James and Peter played a game of exploding snap while Remus relaxed, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He didn't look very good, with dark circles under his eyes. Raina watched each boy in turn, and noticed the obvious difference to the four rambunctious marauders she had gotten to know.

And somehow, she felt as if she didn't belong. She longed for her train ride with Starr (while neither of them had tried to talk to one another or reach amends) and she missed the gossip, the girlish chats and the fun times at parties. Raina didn't know much about what she would be doing all summer break without her; _probably working_ she mused.

She watched Sirius as he stared out the window, his silver eyes were glassy looking and Raina knew he wasn't looking at the scenery. He was thinking about Mary. It was awkward and relatively short when Sirius had told James about the two splitting up on the last day of term, right before the feast. It was quiet, and privately done. She didn't know if his friends knew about the shack, or what had transpired within it. She didn't even know what had happened. One moment, they were talking, the next, snogging slowly against the wall. Her eyes glazed over and she blocked out current conversation within the cab, watching the bright green and gold fields pass by, but not seeing them at all. She could feel her senses reminding her of what his lips felt like on hers, on her jaw, and on her neck. His hand intertwining with hers.

She was startled as a hand lightly nipped her calf.

"Raina?" It was Sirius, and he spoke softly. His eyes were reserved. "Anything off the trolley?" He gestured to the elderly witch and Raina had a feeling he had been repeating himself, and maybe watching her as she looked out the train window. Disregarding the thought, she waved the woman away. She wasn't a fool, she quickly stomped on any feelings their last kiss might have generated between them (a skill she had perfected). Sirius was clearly upset and heartbroken over Mary, even if he wouldn't admit it. Raina was clearly a rebound. She looked out the window again, and the world became silent around her.

The train finally hauled to a stop a while later, and she awkwardly got up and left the compartment without a word. She didn't want to be a part of the boys' goodbye; a fault of being their friend and the only girl, is that there were many secrets and traditions she was not in on.

Raina knew there wouldn't be anyone waiting for her on the platform, but to her surprise, she was stopped by a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Excuse me – oh, hi, Lily." Indeed, Lily Evans smiled at her brightly, awkwardly letting go of her arm.

`Have a nice summer, Raina. You know, I have been thinking, we`re dorm mates and we ought to act -`

Raina looked at her, exasperation clear on her face. ``I`ll write you, honestly, but I really need to go,`` Sweeping hair out of her eyes, Lily looked slightly disappointed but nodded, and somehow, James appeared by her side with Sirius in tow.

``Seeya, Scott!`` He said loudly, trying to grab her and engulf her in a hug (presumably to rub her head in a nougie fashion) but she slipped out of his grip. It was odd, having these friends to say goodbye too. She tried to avoid it, but a small smile appeared on the curve of her lips. Her lips; all that Sirius could notice since that evening. Her smile. Her eyes.

The thoughts confused him immensely, mostly because he thought of Mary equally as much, with maybe a little more hate involved. He even cried the other night, his ability to perform Muffliato must have improved. Still, seeing her smile lightly, obviously surprised to see she had decent friends to say goodbye too. He hoped that he would see her again throughout the summer, among others, and he gave her a slightly awkward one armed hug as James had done.

```Goodbye, Black.`` She said, a laughing tone underlying her annoyance. He grinned, liking she way his name sounded and the way it took on her lips. He wanted to touch her face, or something, maybe her hair. Give her another hug. But, he inwardly grimaced when he touched her cheek – and he turned it into an awkward pat –on- the –cheek. Her eyes, lined with black as usual, were confused for a moment, but then she smiled again. The perfect smile she could flash at any moment. He still had yet to figure out if it was genuine.

`See you, Scott. Have a fun holiday – not too much fun though. Your Slytherin slag ways have been improving since my influence.`` he said coolly, and immediately regretted it. What a thing to say! She flashed him a single glare, yet her eyes were playful.

``I`ll have fun for the both of us,`` she replied with a wink. The group of four took a look around, noticing the group of Aurors at the platform entrance. James was the first to grimace, looking at his remaining friends. They all knew it would be a dangerous summer; things have gotten worse while they were safe in Hogwarts.

However, Raina Scott gave a small smile and wave, confident as ever turned on her heel and left the platform gracefully. She never faltered, except those two nights during the year. He wondered about her, wondered about her life. He watched her retreating form (appreciating, more like) and wondered when he would see her again.

* * *

><p><strong> Lonng time, aahahha. Not my best, but hey leave a review :) I have been lacking in motivation lately not to mention work and school. It will be ending soon, or rather this part. Part One. <strong>

**if you have tumblr, checck mine out **


End file.
